


Star Wars Across the Stars Obi-Wan x Reader

by Neji85



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Forbidden Love, Maybe will have Lemon, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Oblivious Reader, Romance, The Clone Wars - Freeform, War, gaurdian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 72,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neji85/pseuds/Neji85
Summary: A long time ago.  in a galaxy far, far away.....Master Yoda hardly ever let you leave the Jedi temple and you never understood why. It wasn't till You met Obi-Wan and Qui-gon that you got the chance to see the outside world. But one day you disappeared only for them to find you and a boy on a certain desert planet in the outer rim. And you will finally reunite with your old friend again after so long. In this journey Evil will be revealed. Secrets will come to light. And maybe even some long buried feelings will be said.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

You were walking down the hall with your master. well in his case more like hobbling as he was very old, but a very wise Jedi. Yoda being his name. you've just been made a padawan even though you were younger than most at the age of 9. you and your master were on your way to your next lesson, when you both stopped, at the greeting of another Jedi and his padawan. the Jedi looked to be in his thirties or forties. while his padawan looked to be 3 years older then you. 

"master Jinn, good to see you it is." 

my master greeted. 

"good to see you too master." 

they bowed to each other in greeting. both me and the other padawan doing the same. the Jedi named Jinn looked at me. 

"this must be your promising new padawan." 

"y/n l/n her name is." 

I bowed. 

"it's good to meet you master." 

he chuckled thoughtfully. 

"no need to be so formal young one." 

you nodded not sure what to say. you were quite shy around people. you're master knew this and was still trying to teach you the art of negation. but to even start that meant that you would at least need to learn to talk to people. he looked over to his apprentice next to him. 

"this is my padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi." 

he bowed. 

"its good to see you again master. and I'm pleased to meet you." 

he looked at you offering a smile. you gave a shy smile in return along with a nod. 

"master Jinn, have a word with you may I?" 

he nodded as they went to the side. you stood awkwardly in front of Obi-Wan. 

"umm... so how is your training going?" 

"fairly well, I still have to improve on many things. most of all the living force. and being in the here and now. I seem to get reminded of that most, out of all of it." 

he shrugged. 

"what about you? you must really have talent if you were taken as master Yoda's padawan." 

"I don't really know about that. I was only just picked a couple months ago. I still don't exactly know the reason. it just turned out this way, I suppose." 

"it's funny you say that when no Jedi I ever met has ever said they believe in luck or coincidence." 

"maybe... but you never know. there's never an end to learning. despite the fact we still use the term master as a rank." 

"my you are an interesting one." 

you heard a voice behind your back. you turn around to see your master and master Jinn returning. your face turned red you bowed. 

"please forgive me masters. I meant no disrespect." 

"be at ease. wise words they are, but very bold. misunderstood they can be. be aware of time and place you must." 

"yes master." 

you could hear a chuckle in the background. no doubt coming from Obi-Wan. you felt your ears turn red with embarrassment. closing your eyes as if hoping that would cause you to become invisible, despite the fact you knew that to impossible. 

"y/n." 

"yes master." 

you look at your master, his hands resting on his cane. wise eyes look at you. 

"with master Jinn and his padawan you will go." 

"huh?" 

you look at him confused. 

"do you good it will to spend time with others. learn from this you will, and understand what it means to be with others." 

"yes master." 

Yoda could tell you felt uncomfortable with the situation. 

"worry not young one. many things you will learn from it. as well as many joys, good that will be. hmmm..." 

"yes master." 

"good, now go you must." 

you bowed to your master as he started to walk away. you turn to the other two behind you feeling a bit lost. Qui-gon took a moment then begun walking. 

"come you two, it is time to get to work." 

"yes master." 

you both reply and start to follow. Obi-Wan looked over to you a grin on his face. 

"looks like we'll be working together for a while. it will be good to have you with us." 

"looking forward to working with you." 

"come on we should catch up." 

with those last words he took your hand pulling you along as you both catch up with Qui-gon. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y/n.... y/n..... Y/N! wake up!!!" 

"mmmmm..." 

slowly your eyes open to see a boy with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. 

"Anakin..." 

"come on we're gonna be late! we're gonna be in trouble with watto again!" 

"right, just give me a moment to get ready. I'll meet you in the living room." 

he nodded leaving. you sighed. 

'that dream again...' 

no not a dream. a memory. although would it be considered a dream if you had it while sleeping. you slowly got up doing your morning routine getting ready. you've been having it more and more recently, along with other memories of the time you spent with the Jedi. it was so long ago. you don't quite remember what happened that got you to Tatooine. only that something told you to stay.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

you remember you were walking through the desert, staying clear of sand people. slowly making your way to one of the space ports. once there, you traded your Jedi robes for something more appropriate for the planets climate. though were you very careful to keep your lightsaber close and out of sight. as you made your way through the space port you didn't know how long you've been walking around for, when you saw a young boy being harassed by some thugs. he only looked to be five years old. frowning at the sight you could hear them speaking huttsen. a language used commonly in the outer rim, sadly one you didn't understand well. but even without the ability to understand, it was still quite clear that whatever they were saying was to instill fear. you could feel the fear coming off the boy in waves despite the brave face he was putting on. you had enough and walked over to stand in front of the boy. 

"what do you want?" 

one of the thugs spat. 

"don't you think it's a bit pathetic to be picking on someone so young?" 

"what's it to you outlander. you should mind your own business, if you don't wanna get hurt." 

"I'm not going anywhere till you leave the boy alone." 

"then you'll be the one one to take his place." 

he swung his fist in your direction. you could clearly see he was a sloppy fighter, that's had very little training. leaving openings everywhere to attack. you simply sighed, realizing that there was no point in doing anymore negotiating and settled on merrily defending from this point onward. the boys safety was the main priority anyway. while all this was going on your body moving on instinct. using the momentum of the thugs punch to flip him over. effectively rendering him on the ground unconscious. you looked up at the other two thugs to see what they would do. one stayed in place, but the other charged at you, this time with a knife. you sighed and repeated the same thing you did to the first one, only disarming this one first. looking over at the third you raised an eyebrow before speaking. 

"listen I mean no harm. you can take your friends and leave. but I think I'll be taking this with me." 

you pick up the knife and take it's sheath from the thugs belt. sheathing it and attaching it to your belt. the man was already dragging his friends away. you stayed watching him until he was out of sight. then let out a breath you didn't know you were holding, relaxing. you turned behind you to see the boy staring at you with wide eyes. 

"are you ok?" 

he seemed to snap out of it when I spoke. 

"oh yeah. I'm fine don't worry about it." 

you nodded. there was something about this boy. his presence in the force wasn't anything you felt before. was this the thing that was telling you to stay here. well not so much thing, as much as person. 

"you should probably get to where you're going soon. there seems to be a sand storm coming the wind is picking up." 

he nodded. as you were turning to leave he grabbed onto the skirt part of your tunic. 

"hmmm?" 

"what about you? do you have any shelter?" 

"don't worry, I'll find somewhere." 

his grip tightened. 

"come with me to my place. sand storms are very, very, dangerous." 

you blinked a couple times in surprise. 

"I'm Anakin. what's your name?" 

"I'm Y/n..." 

"well y/n it's good to meet you." 

after you both returned, you were met by his mother. a little later they found out you had no where to go and offered you place with them to your surprise. and found yourself staying. after a while they started considering you family. Anakin even started referring to you as his sister, and Shmi as her daughter. 

you told Shmi about how you are Jedi padawan. and you ended up somehow getting separated from your master, and landed here. how something told you to stay here, that it was important. you had a feeling it was Anakin. when Anakin saw you use the force at times. you told him that it was magic that you were born with. and it was a secret that he could never ever tell anyone about no matter what. and that the only other person who knew about it was his mother. 

he nodded enthusiastically. sometimes you would make things float around him, when he asked to entertain him. you locked up your lightsaber in a old box and put it under your bed, knowing it was best to keep it hidden away while you're here. Anakin found it a couple of times, but could never open the box no matter how many times he tried and gave up after a while. 

you still kept your padawan braid. which has now grown quite long along with the rest of your hair over the years you've been here. you took on jobs as an entertainer and dancer. taking the money that you earned back to the woman you now called your mother. to help with living experiences. minus the amount you kept for your costumes, makeup and jewelry for when you dance. you didn't like your job but you didn't mind it as long as you were able to help. 

your name was well known. but you looked completely different when out of costume so no one recognized you when out of costume. well some did, but not many. which was incredibly convenient when going outside for the most part.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on y/n we're gonna be late!" 

"yeah, I'm coming!!!" 

you wrapped up your costume, jewelry and makeup, in a cloth bag. then headed out with Anakin. 

"sis you've been really out of it lately. are you feeling alright?" 

"yeah I'm fine. maybe just bit tired." 

"you haven't been sleeping well lately have you. it's been those dreams again, hasn't it? the ones of your life before being here." 

you gave a small smile. 

"you don't need to worry about it. come we're almost at watto's and then I have to go to the cantina. Will you tell mom I won't be back till dinner." 

he nodded. we reached watto's shop. 

"good, thank you. I'll see you later tonight." 

I pet his head turning and heading my way to the cantina. it was a little farther down the road. I made my way to the back getting ready. I suddenly felt a presence that I haven't felt in a long time. it made freeze for a moment. 

'master Qui-gon? Obi-Wan?' 

no I must be imagining things. after getting ready I head to the stage of the cantina and begin to dance. 

'is that why I've been having dreams and memories coming up lately?' 

it would make sense, but still... flashes of Obi-Wan's face and other fun times we had come up in my mind. 

'no! not now. right now you have work, it's time to focus!' 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere

A unusual man walked into watto's shop. clearly not from around here. with him was a gungan and a girl with long dark hair and an astromec droid fallowing behind them. a blue tordarian flew up to them. 

"welcome." 

"I need parts for a noobian." 

"ah yes, noobian we have lot's of that." 

the tordarian shouts behind him in huttsen. a young boy came out. 

"what took you so long?" 

"I was cleaning the fan switches like you-" 

"yeah, yeah watch the shop. I got some selling to do."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you an angel?" 

"what?" 

"an angel. they live on the moons of leeago I think." 

"you're a funny little boy. how do you know so much?" 

"I hear the deep space pilots talk and tell stories from when they go around the galaxy. I'm a pilot you know, so is my sister." 

"your a pilot?" 

"yup. all my life. and one day I'll leave this place with my sister. and we'll go all around the galaxy together once we're free." 

"you're a slave?" 

the boy frowned at the girl. 

"I'm a person! and my name's Anakin." 

"I'm sorry. I've never been to this place before. this is all very new to me." 

Anakin sighed, then looked down at the part he had in his hands. 

"don't worry about it." 

the two continued to talk until the man came back, seemingly a bit frustrated. 

"come on we're leaving." 

he took an object that gungan somehow got a hold of in his hand and put it on the counter, leaving the shop his two companions following after him. the girl saying before she left. 

"I'm glad to have met you Anakin." 

"glad to meet you too!" 

he called back as they left. soon after watto came flying out from the back. 

"outlanders, think they know everything." 

"they seemed nice to me." 

Anakin shrugged, watto gave him a look. 

"go finish cleaning the shelves then you can go home for the day." 

"yay!" 

as he was walking home he noticed the gungan he saw earlier with the man and girl who came into the shop that day. he was about to get beat up by subolba. walking over to the scene. 

"carful subolba. he's a big time outsider. don't wanna get diced before we race again." 

he turned his head to the voice. 

"if you weren't a slave I would have crushed you to bits." 

"yes it be a real pity if you had to pay for me." 

"you may be a slave, but your sister isn't. maybe I should hire her for the night." 

he sneered as he walks away pushing the gungan one more time. Anakin frowned at his parting words. he hated it when people talked about her like that like she was an object. she wasn't, she was a person and she was free. but something in him knew the reason why shy stayed was for his sake. to look after him. he felt some guilt for that, but also happiness too. he got to have another family member that stayed by his side. and on the day that she became his family, he promised himself that he would protect her, no matter what. from anything that would hurt her. he turned to the companions of the gungan that were walking towards them. 

"hey, your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. he picked a fight with a dug. an extremely dangerous dug around these parts called subolba. you should be more careful." 

"but misa do nothing." 

"never the less the boy is right. you should be more careful." 

he turned to Anakin. 

"thanks my young friend." 

they started walking. Anakin joined them the group walked through the different streets talking. soon approaching a food stall where an old woman was selling fruit. Anakin walked up getting some, then handing some of it to Qui-gon who put it in his pouch. in the process Anakin caught a glimpse of his lightsaber. 

"oh my bones are aching. storms coming ani, you better get home quick." 

they began walking away. 

"do you have shelter from the storm?" 

"we'll head back to our ship." 

the man said. 

"where is it?" 

"it's on the outskirts." 

the girl said. 

"you'll never reach the outskirts in time! sand storms are very, very dangerous. come with me I'll take you to my place. mom and sis won't mind." 

by the time they got there, the winds had already picked up and sand was starting to blow in the air making it hard to see. 

"mom! mom! I'm home!" 

Shmi came to greet her son. only to see a group of people standing in the living room with him. 

"these are my friends mom." 

"it's a pleasure to meet you. my name is Qui-gon Jinn. your son was kind enough to offer us shelter from the storm." 

"we don't have much, but your welcome to stay." 

"thank you." 

Qui-gon bowed. 

"hey, I'm building a droid. you wanna come and see? come on I'll show you 3PO." 

he took the girls hand, about to lead her to his room to show her the droid when his mother spoke. 

"Anakin, where's your sister?" 

"she said she'd be back by dinner. but I think the storm will probably slow her down. but she should be back. I mean she's tougher than anyone, I'm sure she'll be ok." 

his hand tightened a little around the girls, which was not missed by the man and the girl who was holding his hand. she squeezed back reassuring him. 

"yes, I suppose you're right... she is quite tough. I'm sure she'll be back soon. dinner will be ready soon though." 

Anakin nodded. the girl followed him so he could show her the droid he was making.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later they were all having dinner together talking. y/n still wasn't home quite yet. 

"all slaves have a transmitter somewhere in their bodies, so if you try to run-" 

"then they blow you up. Boom!" 

Anakin finished slamming his hand on the table at the end of his sentence to emphasize the last word. 

"how rude." 

the gungan commented. 

"I've been working on a tracker to find mine. but so far I've had no luck." 

"I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy. the republic's anti slavery laws-" 

"republic doesn't exist out here. we have to survive on our own." 

Shmi said gently, there was a moment of silence before Anakin changed the subject. 

"has anyone ever seen a pod race?" 

"they have pod racing on malestare. very fast, Very dangerous." 

"me and my sister are the only humans that can do it." 

"if you and your sister race pods, you both must have Jedi reflexes." 

"your a Jedi aren't you?" 

"what makes you say that?" 

"I saw your laser sword. only Jedi carry that weapon." 

"maybe I killed a Jedi and took it from them." 

he said in a joking voice. 

"I don't think so. no one can kill a Jedi." 

he sighed. 

"I wish that were so." 

"I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came here with my sister and we freed all the slaves. did you come to free us?" 

"unfortunately, I didn't come here to free slaves." 

"I think you have. but what made you come all the way out here." 

"I can see there's no fooling you Anakin. we're on a very important mission to get to corosont." 

"then what's got you here?" 

"our ship was damaged and we have no way of leaving till it's fixed." 

"I can fix it! I can fix anything!" 

"I bet you can. but we need the parts first." 

"and we got no mola to trade." 

the gungan put in. 

"I know! there's gonna be a race tomorrow on Bontaeve. we can enter my pod." 

"Anakin watto won't let you." 

"watto doesn't even know I built it." 

"we can make him think it's their pod and have them convince watto to let me pilot it." 

"I don't want you to. I die every time watto makes you and your sister do it." 

"but mom. I love it. and you said that the biggest problem, is that no one helps each other." 

there was silence for a couple of moments till Padmé spoke up. 

"I'm sure Qui-gon doesn't want to put your children in any danger." 

"yes, is there anyone friendly to the republic we can ask for help?" 

Shmi shook her head. 

"no. I may not like it but... he can help you, they both can. they were meant to help you." 

"really, thank you so much mom! sis is gonna be so excited!" 

Anakin hugged his mother who smiled down at him. 

"you keep speaking of your sister, but where is she?" 

Anakin looked over to Qui-gon. 

"probably still at work. she usually is back by dinner. but because the storm hit it's probably taking her longer to get back. but she'll be home soon. I know she will." 

"you love your sister very much don't you." 

"yeah! and no matter what I'll protect her from anything, that try's to hurt her! cause I'm her brother and brothers always protect and take care of their sisters!" 

padme couldn't help but smile at the determination in Anakin's voice. 

"although if she heard me say that, she'd probably get mad. saying she's much tougher then she looks. and I know she is, but don't tell her I said that." 

padme and Qui-gon laughed a little and nodded. 

"you said she's at work? what does she do?" 

"she's a entertainer that dances at parties and at the cantina. but mostly at the cantina. her dances are amazing everyone loves them!" 

there was the sound of the door opening. 

"that's her! she's home!" 

Anakin started running to the other room. all of the rest slowly got up and fallowed after him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yn POV

I opened the door coming inside. the door shutting behind me. the first thing I see once I'm inside is Anakin running at full speed into me, hugging me tightly. 

"welcome home sis!" 

"it's good to be back." 

"guess what! we have friends staying with us today!" 

"really? that's great." 

I sensed no ill will or intent to harm so whoever is here was fine for now. although I'll still keep an eye on them. I look up from Anakin to see someone I didn't think I would for. well.... I don't know how long. 

"these are my new friends! they came into watto's shop today and they need help, cause they got stuck here. and he's a Jedi. and we're gonna help them out." 

I only heard bits and peace's of what Anakin was saying due to the shock of seeing someone I haven't for a long time. but I nodded my head to what he was saying. he seemed pleased then turned back to our guests and started talking about things. I learned the names of everyone that was new.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night I noticed Qui-gon on the balcony talking into a com. no doubt probably reporting everything back to Obi-Wan. I go out once he was done and joined him on sitting outside looking at the stars. 

"did you tell Obi-Wan that you found me here?" 

"no, not yet. although I'm sure he would be excited to see you again. is this where you've been all this time?" 

"yes I don't remember how I got here. but something in the force told me to stay, so I listened. the same day I ran into Anakin and ended up staying with him. I think he was what the force wanted me to stay and look after here. he's special." 

"I know he is. I know I felt it too. so what do you plan to do from here out?" 

"I'm gonna look after Anakin, until the force tells me otherwise. what about you?" 

"well the boy has offered yours and his services in pod racing in order to get parts for our ship." 

I let out a small chuckle. 

"of course he did. that's so like him. well if that's that's the case, I suppose I should get some sleep for the work me and Anakin are gonna be doing for you tomorrow." 

I head back inside going to my room getting into my night clothes and crawled in bed falling asleep within seconds of my head hitting the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Y/n POV

The next day we all woke up bright and early. I got ready for work packing my costume, jewelry and makeup into a cloth bag. and slinging it over my shoulder. we all walked together to watto's shop. I still had some time before work, so I decided to see how the deal would go down and make sure master Qui-gon wouldn't get swindled. not that he would be so easily but you couldn't be to carful as they say. I watched as they talked over the deal and race till they came to a conclusion and an agreement was settled. 

"well I better get to work. I'll see you guys later." 

"bye sis." 

I walked to the cantina and got ready. already the lights dimmed as I walked on the stage and began to dance. 

I'm glad to know that I wasn't imagining Obi-Wan's presents. and that he was ok, and so was Qui-gon. it made me feel at peace. I wonder if he can feel that I'm here, and sense me as I could sense him. I smiled as I danced.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night I was walking back home. as I was walking up the stares I saw Qui-gon and Anakin sitting on the balcony. Qui-gon was cleaning a cut on his arm that he must have gotten when checking the pod. 

"do all the stars up there have their own systems?" 

"most of them probably." 

"has anyone been to all of them before?" 

"not likely." 

"I'm gonna be the first one to see them all!" 

he declared. I couldn't help but smile at his excitement. 

"ow! what was that for?" 

Qui-gon looked down at Anakin thoughtfully while saying. 

"checking your blood for infectious. now you better get to bed. I'll stay here and wait for your sister to get back. you got a big day tomorrow." 

he nodded reluctantly, but headed inside. after he was sure that Anakin was out of earshot he took out his com and contacted Obi-wan. 

"yes master." 

"I need you to run an analysis on this blood sample I'm sending you." 

I hear Obi-wan's voice through the com it sounds deeper then when I last heard it. 

"wait a moment." 

"I need a midichlorian count." 

"the reading is off the chart. over 20,000. even Master Yoda doesn't have a midichlorian count that high." 

Master Yoda that's a name I haven't heard in a long time either. I hope he's doing ok. I wonder if he's mad that I didn't contact him or anything? I wonder if he'll understand? I was snapped back to reality when I heard them speaking again. 

"no Jedi has." 

"what does that mean?" 

"I don't know. but either way we're running out of time." 

he cut off communication then looked in my direction. 

"you can come out y/n, I know you were listening." 

I stepped forward out of the shadows letting the light hit me. 

"you're planning on taking him with you, when you leave. don't you?" 

"yes. I believe he is the chosen one from the prophesy." 

"the one that will bring balance to the force you mean?" 

he nodded. 

"I see. if you do find a way to free him, and you do end up bringing him. I'll be coming too. he is my brother and family. and the force guided me to him. I will stay by his side to look after him." 

"I was hoping you'd say that. Obi-Wan hasn't been the same since you disappeared. very sad at times." 

I look down. 

"I'm sorry. I missed everyone greatly. and I-" 

I stopped talking when I felt one of Qui-gon's hand pat my head. 

"do not worry young one. I understand. I'm sure the other masters and Obi-Wan will understand too." 

I felt tears prick at my eyes from his kind words. I smiled managing to keep them at bay. 

"I talked with Shmi about Anakin and his history. she told me that she knew you are a Jedi padawan." 

"yes I told her. I felt she had the right to know after she took me in, and referred to me as her daughter. we're a family. although as far as Anakin, he still doesn't know. he was still very young and I thought it would be best to just tell him I was born with powers, to make things flout. after that I locked away my lightsaber and kept a low profile, while looking after Anakin." 

Qui-gon nodded. 

"you better get to sleep. you said you still have work tomorrow, but would be back a bit after the race." 

"yes. please look after Anakin while he's racing." 

"of course." 

I head inside going straight to my room putting my bag down. and change into my night robe. quickly falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got up earlier then usual, getting everything ready heading straight for work. I managed to negotiate with the cantina owner to let you off early. if I got there earlier then usual, which was fair. after words I head home. mom was waiting for me. 

"welcome home." 

"hey so where is everyone? I thought the race was over." 

right as she was about to say, Anakin came running through the door past me. Qui-gon followed calmly. 

"look mom! sis! look at all the money we made from selling the pod!" 

he put down a small pile of money on the table in front of mom. 

"that's wonderful Ani." 

"also you're free." 

"what?!" 

Anakin looked over to Qui-gon in surprise. 

"did you hear that mom? sis?" 

I smiled happy at his enthusiasm. but felt a little sad in the back of my mind knowing what was to come soon. I pick up the bag I set down in the living room. and tried to tune out the conversation knowing how it would go. with mom staying here, but me and Anakin would go with Qui-gon to the Jedi temple. I heard Anakin run off excitedly to his room. no doubt packing his stuff. I look down at my bag knowing I should go do the same. I looked at mom who was talking with Qui-gon. I looked away heading to my room and started packing. I didn't have much to take, but I did take one of my dancing costumes and the jewelry, and makeup that went with it. you never know it could be sold for some money, if we needed it. 

I wrapped it up in some cloth and put it in the bag. the last thing I took out was the old wooden box that I sealed a longtime ago. that kept my lightsaber. I stuffed the box in my bag tying the strings of the closed, slinging it over my shoulder and waited in the living room for everyone. mom sat down next to me wrapping one arm around my body. 

"thank you for everything mom. for taking care of me. for helping me. for letting me be part of a family." 

I hug her, she hugs me closer. I could sense the small smile on her face. 

"you may not be my daughter by birth. but not matter what you always will be my daughter, blood or not." 

I felt small tears prick at my eyes. 

"thank you mama. I will look after Anakin no matter what, I promise." 

"I know you will. I have faith in both of you. and we will see each other again." 

she kissed me on the four head. shortly after Anakin came out of his room carrying a backpack on his back. we all headed outside where Qui-gon was waiting for us. I walked over to him Anakin following after me he stopped halfway and looked back at mom, then went back to her. 

"I can't do it mom. I just can't do it." 

"son my place is here. my future is here." 

"will I ever see you again?" 

"what does your heart tell you." 

"I think so... yes..." 

"then we will see each other again. you promise to look after your sister." 

"yes I promise. I'll keep her safe." 

"good now go. and don't look back. don't look back." 

he nods and returns to my side. we leave home and make our way to the outskirts where the ship was.


	4. Chapter 4

Y/n POV

Anakin, Qui-gon and I were making our way towards the outskirts.

'I could see a ship. a bit farther ahead we're almost there!' 

suddenly I felt a chill go up my spine. 

'this feeling, danger!' 

I quickened my pace, Anakin was a little bit ahead of me. Qui-gon sensed it too. I picked up Anakin and continued running. I heard Qui-gon yell instructions to us, on telling the ship to take off. 

"Anakin, when we get on go to the cockpit and tell them to take off. got it." 

he nodded. we made it up the ramp. I let Anakin go as he runs off to the cockpit. I collapse on the floor of the ship, my breath heavy from running. 

'god I hate sand! it has no friction, you can't run in it without becoming tired fast.' 

I felt the ship take off. it flew low over a dust cloud, no doubt Qui-gon was fighting. I saw him jump and land on the ramp. once it closed Qui-gon fell on the floor. I sat up and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes resting. 

"Qui-gon sir, are you alright?" 

"Master, what was that?" 

that voice is one I hadn't heard in a while. 

"I don't know. but it was well trained in the Jedi arts. my guess is it was after the Queen." 

"what should we do?" 

"we will be patient. Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

"you're a Jedi too. pleased to meet you!" 

I could hear the enthusiasm in Anakin's voice. I hear Qui-gon chuckle. 

"sis are you ok?" 

I open my eyes to see Anakin very close to me staring. 

"yeah I'm fine, just tired from running." 

I say, as I get up brushing off my clothes. I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me. I look in front of me to see Obi-Wan. a look of shock on his face. 

"ummm... so before you say- ah!" 

Obi-Wan pulled me into his arms, my face began to turn red. 

"umm.. Obi-" 

"it's you... it's really you..." 

I heard him whisper against my neck. 

"I was so worried. I thought you died." 

"Obi-Wan..." 

"I'm so relieved you're ok." 

he said in a low voice. suddenly something came in between us and pushed Obi-Wan away. creating some space between us. I looked down to see Anakin in front of me frowning at Obi-Wan. he seemed a bit surprised by Anakin. 

"don't touch my sister so casually!" 

he spread his arms out as if trying to create a wall. 

'oh dear, he's going into protective brother mode.' 

he's always been rather protective of me. though I couldn't blame him since I was a dancer. men would harass me often, and he would step in when he saw it. although it would often cause more trouble, even though I knew his intentions were good. I didn't want him getting hurt. he took my hand leading me away from Obi-Wan and Qui-gon to another part of the ship. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back With Obi-Wan

"Master, what just..." 

"it seems you've upset her brother." 

Qui-gon chuckled. 

"brother?" 

"yes. apparently, a little after she arrived Anakin and his mother took her in. after a bit she was adopted into the family. Anakin see's her as his sister and is protective over her. it's not surprising considering where they lived and how they were treated. making it hard to trust others. also he still doesn't know fully of her past like his mother does. her feeling it was better to keep most of it in the dark for their safety. So as far as he knows you're another unknown man trying to take advantage of his sister." 

Obi-Wan nodded taking everything in until it came to that last sentence. 

"Huh?!" 

Qui-gon chuckled as he walked away, leaving his apprentice standing in shock thinking about what he just said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y/n Pov

Anakin pulled me to another part of the ship. it seemed to be a sort of common room where there were chairs and tables. no one was there right now though. we both sat in chairs across from each other. Anakin was still frowning. there was silence for a moment till Anakin decided to brake it. 

"why?" 

"hmmm. why, what?" 

"why'd you let him hug you like that? you said, you always hate when men do stuff like that to you. or when they came to close to us back home." 

"ah, Obi-Wan's a different case." 

"different how?" 

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. 

"obi-wan is a very old friend." 

"you mean from the time before you knew us." 

I nodded. 

"how? he's a Jedi." 

I gave a small smile. 

"Ani, I think it's time I told you everything." 

"what do you mean?" 

I lifted up my bag and put it on the table, opening it. I took out the old wooden box. setting it on the table between us. 

"you remember this." 

"yeah. it's that box that you and mom told me never to touch. and even when I tried to open it, it wouldn't. no matter what I did." 

I raised an eyebrow. 

"sorry." 

he looked down a bit guilty. I patted his head. he looked back at me. 

"You remember when I told you that the powers I have, that I was born with them." 

he nodded. 

"that was half true. but there's also more to it." 

I waved my hand to the side. there was a click sound from the box, and the lid slid to the side to show the silver hilt of a lightsaber. he looked down at it, then back to me. 

"is this yours?" 

"yes." 

"so, that means that you're a Jedi?" 

"not a full Jedi. still an apprentice. I didn't finish my training. I don't remember how I ended up on tatooine. I got a feeling it was best to stay there, so I went with my feelings. shortly after I got there I met you. you and your mother took me in and even made me part of your family. something I never knew, what was like until that day." 

"did mom know?" 

"yes. she and I both thought it would be better not say anything at all. for everyone's safety. yours and mine. so I locked away my lightsaber along with my past life, and started off new. me and mom knew we couldn't keep everything from you. so we told you I was born with that power. which is not completely a lie. one of the main things that you need to be if you're to become a Jedi, is being force sensitive. I suppose you could say we have a bit of an easier time connecting to it, then those who are not. I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything. I meant it as a way to keep all of us safe." 

I bowed my head to him. 

"I had every intention of telling you when the time was right, and well.... it's now. can you forgive me." 

there was a moment of silence before Anakin spoke. 

"sis, you don't have to bow to me. and I'm not angry. besides no matter who you were or who you will be, and even who you are now. your still my sister and I love you." 

I look at him tears forming in my eyes. 

"oh, Anakin. I couldn't ask for a better brother." 

I hugged him tightly. 

'thank you Anakin.'


	5. Chapter 5

Y/n Pov

"Hey sis, how long do you think it will take before we get there?" 

"probably two days. we were in the outer rim and that's a bit away from the capital." 

Anakin nodded. 

"but for now we've had a long day. and should probably get sleep, come on." 

I hold out my hand. we head to another part of the ship. I found a blanket and wrapped it around both of us, soon falling asleep. we woke up the next day. Anakin had gotten up and probably went to the cockpit of the ship. but I could tell he wrapped me back up when he got up, trying to keep me warm. 

'truly, he is a good brother.' 

I stretch getting all the uncomfortable kinks out of my neck and arms. 

"ahh, well that felt good. now what should I do?" 

I knew we had a while before getting to coruscant. may as well relax while I can. I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do when I get back. well first things first get food. I may as well explore while I'm at it. I go through the ship looking in different rooms, after a while I run into someone. 

"ow." 

"oh, sorry about that. I should have been more careful." 

I looked up to see obi-wan holding out his hand for me. I take his hand and he pulls me up. 

"so where were you going in such a hurry?" 

"ah, well I was heading to find food. but then I realized I didn't know where the food was, so I decided I would explore the ship till I find some." 

obi-wan sighed. 

"why am I not surprised... come on I'll guide you there." 

I followed after him, soon we arrived at what seemed to be something akin to a small cafeteria that was empty. I got some food and sat down at a table. obi wan sitting across from me watching me as I ate. 

"how late did I sleep?" 

"mmm, half way through a day. you must have been tired from all that's happened." 

"when did Anakin wake up?" 

"5 hours before you did." 

"great. so he was on time, where as I slept most of the day." 

"it just means you're way more tired then usual. I heard from Qui-gon you would usually have long days from work." 

'well he's not wrong. maybe I was just more tired then I expected.' 

I'm sorry about Anakin's behavior the first time you both met. he can be a bit protective over me." 

"don't worry about it. Qui-gon explained how he see's you as family and considers you his sister. given it's a tough place. I don't really blame him. and I suppose keeping your force abilities a secret was a bit of a challenge too." 

I shrugged a bit. 

"at first yeah. but I started getting used to it after a while." 

"what, so no making items float around while you sleep~" 

"hey! that was only one time. and it never happened again." 

"yeah. but I'm sure the kid would get a good laugh out of the story." 

"I should have let that rock hit you, when You lost concentration that same day." 

"hey, now if you did that. who would you have to go on missions with?" 

I pretended to think about it for a moment. 

"master Qui-gon maybe." 

"so you're going to steal my master, after letting me die?" 

"I know. perfect plan right." 

I laugh. 

"oh, yes. the most perfect." 

he rolled his eyes before staring at me. resting his chin on the back of his hand. 

"what is it?" 

"nothing. it's just I'm glad to see your alive and ok after so long. we all thought you were dead. so having you back knowing you're safe. it feels almost to good to be true..... surreal even." 

I look down feeling a bit guilty. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way, or everyone else either." 

after that sentence, Anakin walked in going straight up to me. 

"hey, have you seen the ship y/n it's amazing! it's so big! and so many flying capability's! not to mention how beautiful space is! so is this where you've been all this time?" 

"yes. I've been catching up with Obi-Wan." 

"ah." 

Anakin eyed Obi-Wan, who smiled. Anakin turned back to me. 

"well that stuff aside, you have to get ready." 

"what? what do I have to get ready for?" 

'I got a bad feeling about this.' 

"you're dance." 

"huh?" 

"I told everyone about how you danced back home. and then one of the men said that it would be nice to see your dance." 

"no way." 

"huh, but you can't say no!" 

"oh, and why's that?" 

"the queen is excited to see it too!" 

"and how did that happen?" 

I look down at Anakin, who looked to the side a little. 

"Anakin." 

"well you see..." 

I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. 

"it turns out Padmé was in the room and heard us talking. she was amazed, so she told the queen about it. then the queen said she wanted to see you dance after that." 

I sighed. 

"I suppose what's done, is done. I can't refuse the queen if that's what she requests." 

"umm, excuse me, but what do you mean by dancing?" 

'blast!' 

I forgot Obi-Wan was there. Anakin turned to him. 

"exactly what I said obviously." 

"you dance?" 

Obi-Wan looked at me surprised. 

"well you see-" 

"of course she does! she was a dancer back home, that's what her job was. she even got very well known. pilots would always talk about how beautiful she is, and how amazing her dances were. they even gave her the nickname "the forbidden flower of mos espa."" 

I blushed at the name. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow looking at Anakin, waiting for him to continue. 

"the men would say she was one of the few pure flowers left. whatever that meant." 

my face turned completely red. Anakin clearly didn't know the underlying meaning behind those words. which I'm glad for, but I should definitely tell him not to say that type of thing out loud. I just looked at the floor trying to avoid any eye contact. I could feel Obi-Wan staring at me. I slowly raised my head to see him smirking down at me. 

"what." 

I frown. 

"nothing, nothing at all." 

I could only feel my face turning more red. I turned away grabbing Anakin's hand. 

"come on, let's go." 

"um, ok?" 

although I could have swore I saw a small tint of light pink on Obi-Wan's cheeks. no I'm probably just imagining things. I head back to where my stuff was. taking my bag. 

"Padmé said that she'll help you get ready down the hall." 

I nod. I start walking to the room where Padmé would be waiting. 

"hey sis, are you angry at me?" 

"no. just no more talking about my dancing. and don't repeat what those pilots said." 

"why is it bad." 

"something like that. just don't say it again." 

"ok." 

"also, when did you go down to the cantina? you know you're not supposed to go there." 

"it wasn't my fault! watto sent me there to deliver something to one of the pilots." 

I sighed. 

"just stay out of those places till you're older. ok." 

"okay, sorry sis." 

"it's fine as long as you learn your lesson. I better go get ready now. wait with the others, I'll be there soon ok." 

I head into the room to see Padmé waiting for me, offering a small smile. 

"hey, let me know if I can help in anyway." 

"thanks." 

she really is kind. she and I just became friends easily when on tatooine. and I was glad I finally had a girl I could talk to. I smiled to myself at the thought. I slowly got dressed in my dancing costume. unfortunately it being very revealing. but that's just how it was. I figured I would sell it if we got into a tight spot again. I didn't think I'd be wearing it again. I begin working on my hair and put on the jewelry. lastly was the makeup. Padmé helped me hold the fabric in place while I tied the different peaces in place. it made things a lot easier and faster to put on. 

"ok, I'm ready." 

I tell myself trying give myself at least a little confidence. I nod to Padmé, she led me right outside one of the rooms. 

"I'll check to see if everything's ready. I'll be right back." 

Padmé went inside. I couldn't see inside but I assume that everyone was gathered inside. after a few minutes Padmé came back out. 

"their all really excited." 

"I must admit, I am a little nervous." 

"don't worry, you'll do great! and don't worry about music, they already set some up for you." 

"ok." 

she walks back inside the room. I wait a minute before going inside and walking into the middle of the room. I noticed Obi-Wan to the side with master Qui-gon and Anakin. Padmé went back to the queens side with the other handmaidens. I face the queen bowing before taking my stance, waiting for the music to start. when it did, I recognized the song. 

'a tale of love.' 

I never danced to this song before. but I guess it's worth a try. I took a deep breath and let myself go. following the music. letting it guide me, as I twirl, twist and turn my body to the music. somehow I ended up in front of Obi-Wan, as I run my hand over his cheek down to his chin, before I twirl away back to the center of the room, to face the queen bowing once again. 

"a very beautiful dance indeed. thank you for showing us your talent." 

"thank you for your kind words, your majesty" 

I bowed once more excusing myself and walking out of the room a bit down the hall. and into one of the empty side rooms. I wrap my arms around my body shivering. 

'geez. didn't Anakin even consider how cold space is.' 

I got to find something to cover up before I freeze to death. I felt something warm cover me. I look to the side to see Obi-Wan put his cloak over me. 

"your dance was very beautiful. I can see why you became well known." 

"thanks." 

I wrap the garment tighter around myself, trying to conserve heat. 

"although I wonder..." 

"what?" 

"have all your dances ever been that bold to your patrons?" 

"what are you talk-" 

he came closer and looked into my eyes as he barely ran his hand over my cheek and down to my chin, before suddenly pulling away. I blinked a couple times realizing what he was referring to. my face starting to turn red. 

'blast! I forgot I did that.' 

I never really think when I dance. just let myself follow the music like I'm in my own world. but even despite that, I definitely know I never done that before. I look away. 

"n-no, I never done that before." 

"Oh~ dose that mean I'm special?" 

he smirked down at me. I snapped my head back to look at him frowning. trying to hold back from blushing even more. 

"I only followed the dance to the music that was set. now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change back into proper clothes." 

as I stocked off, I could hear him laughing. 

'jeez! why does he always do that, so annoying! whatever I'll just go back and change. it'll be good to get out of these. they're to cold and revealing.' 

I head to the room where I got changed. padmé was sitting on one of the chairs looking at something. 

"hmmm, what's that?" 

I looked down at the item she was looking at. a carved japor snippet. I recognized the carvings to be Anakin's work. 

"those will bring you good fortune. I can tell Anakin really likes you." 

she looks up at me. 

"yeah, I really like him too. he's a really nice good kid." 

"yeah, I might even go as far as to say he has a bit of a crush on you. you're majesty~" 

"how did you-" 

"I just got a feeling. don't worry, I promise I won't say anything. is it ok if I still call you padmé though, at least when no one's around. I really like your name." 

I could see her relax. 

"yes, of course we're friends aren't we." 

I nod in agreement. changing back into my old clothes. 

"so what about you and Obi-Wan?" 

"what about us?" 

"well he seems to really like. you I'd even go as far as to say he has a crush on you~" 

she said. using my very own words against me. 

"no, we're just very old friends." 

"really~ cause he's always teasing you. not to mention your wearing his cloak." 

I look down at myself to see I changed back, but also put on the cloak. 

"yeah. he always does that. it gets a bit annoying after a while. and it's cold in space. and I was shivering, so he offered to let me barrow it to stay warm." 

"well you know what they say about boys. they're mean to the girls they like." 

I laughed a little. 

"still doubt it." 

I put my costume in my bag closing it up. 

"I'm gonna head to sleep, night." 

"good night." 

I said goodbye and headed to ware Anakin was sleeping at one of the tables. I sat across from him. letting myself relax and fall into a deep dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Our ship was soon approaching Corucant. Anakin and I were in the cockpit with the pilot, who was telling Anakin about the planet. I was staring out the window. it's been years since I'v been here. I wonder what my master will say once I see him? not to mention the council. I get the feeling master Windu will be giving me a death glare, or worse. I sigh. 

"what's wrong?" 

I looked to my side to see Obi-Wan. 

"nothing really... I just feel like I'm about to face the reckoning. you know, for not being in contact for years. and them thinking I'm dead and all." 

"I'm sure master Yoda will understand." 

"I'm not talking about master Yoda. it's master Windu that I'm scared of."

obi-wan grimaced. 

"yeah... he's not quite as understanding as most." 

my shoulders just slumped. 

"hey now, don't worry. I'm sure everything will be ok." 

obi-wan said while patting my back. as the ship touched down. 

"I sure hope you're right." 

we walked down the ramp and were greeted by the senator of Naboo and the supreme chancellor. the queen and her handmaidens along with the senator walked over towards an air taxi, which I assume will take them to the senate building. while me, obi-wan and Qui-gon went over to the supreme chancellor to discuss the new development that had arisen. Anakin stopped in the middle unsure where to go. Padmé called out to him, for him to follow her. he looked over at me for permission. I nodded and he followed after her getting into the air taxi. earlier I asked Padmé if she could look after him while I went to the Jedi temple. which she agreed to. I was very great full. as soon as Qui-gon finished talking we made our way to the Jedi temple. I looked up at the temple. 

'it's just as big as I remember it to be.' 

I walked up to one of the pillars and run my hand against it as I look up to the high sealing. 

"come the council is waiting for us." 

"right..." 

I followed after Obi-Wan and Qui-gon silently. soon we all arrived at the council room. I waited outside while no doubt Obi-Wan and Qui-gon were explaining what happened. after a couple of minutes obi-wan came out to call me inside. I found myself in the center of the room. my master who I haven't seen in years staring at me from where he sat. 

"been a long time it has, my young padawan." 

"master." 

I bow down to him. 

"please forgive me for being out of touch I-" 

he held up his small green hand to stop me from saying anything. 

"reasons I know you have. listen to them later I will after this meeting." 

I nod and step back. the council and Qui-gon continued to talk a bit more. Qui-gon explaining about Anakin and the discovery of the Sith perhaps returning. master Windu asked Qui-gon to get Anakin for him to be tested. after the council convened and everyone left. well everyone except for me and master Yoda. 

"now my padawan, we have much to discuss." 

I told him the story of not remembering how I got to tatooine. how I met Anakin. how I followed the force telling me to look after him till the time was right. then how Qui-gon came and we got back here. 

"master, I know it looks like I ran away. but I do swear to you that I always stayed true to the Jedi code. and that I would come back to the temple again." 

I knelt down before him, my eyes glued to the floor. my heart beat increasing every minute waiting for what he would say. 

"the truth it is you tell. I know for your proof is right there." 

he pointed his cane to the padawan braid that had grown longer over the years. I look up at him. 

"feeling I had, you'd be coming back. welcome home my padawan." 

"thank you master." 

"y/n." 

"yes master?" 

"tell you something I need to. but after this conflict is resolved it will be. your room as it was when you left. kept it I have for you." 

"yes master. and thank you also." 

he took the top of his cane and hit me on the head. 

"oww... master what was that for?" 

"lack of communication it was for. should not have made me worry, hmmmm." 

"yes master..." 

I massaged my head. 

"good, go to Qui-gon and obi-wan you will." 

"yes master." 

I bow once more, leaving the room still massaging my head. 

"what happened to you?" 

he looked at me smirking. knowing full well what happened.

"a welcome home gift." 

I said sarcastically. 

"well you weren't expelled, so that's a bright side." 

"yes. that is true." 

we start walking down the hall to the entrance of the temple to wait for Qui-gon, while he got Anakin. 

"you know, master Yoda refused any padawans after you left. he just taught the younglings classes. I have a feeling, he'd know you'd return." 

"yeah, I'm glad he had faith in me." 

I smile as I watch the speeders fly by, looking at the sunset. 

"isn't it beautiful obi-wan." 

"yeah it is. I'm glad you're back y/n." 

"good to be home." 

I grin looking at him as he smiled. soon Anakin and Qui-gon arrived at the entrance of the temple. he looked around in awe at the temple. once we got to the council room, I could already tell that the council was waiting and ready. Anakin started to fidget. I looked down at him. 

"hey, Anakin listen to me. you'll be fine. their just gonna ask you some questions and you'll answer the best you can. ok?" 

he nodded. 

"and I'll be right here just outside. so don't worry." 

he smiled. 

"thanks sis. don't worry I'll make you proud." 

"I'm sure you'll do great." 

he turned walking into the room. when the door closed behind him, I sat down in one of the waiting chairs, and try to center my mind and feel the force around me. I didn't realize how nervous I was for him. there is nothing to worry about he will do fine....


	7. Chapter 7

After about half an hour we were called back into the council chambers to join. Anakin with me standing next to Obi-Wan and Qui-gon directly behind Anakin. 

"the boy is strong with the force." 

"so he's to be trained then?" 

master Windu spoke up to this. 

"no, he will not be trained." 

I noticed Anakin's shoulders droop when that was said. 

"no?" 

Qui-gon placed his hands on his hips frowning. 

"he's to old." 

"but he is the chosen one. you must see it." 

my master closed his eyes thinking. 

"hmmmm clouded this boy's future is." 

there was a moment of silence. Qui-gon took a step forward placing his hands on Anakin's shoulders. 

"I will train him. I will take Anakin as my padawan learner." 

Obi-Wan looked at him a bit surprised and a little upset. 

"an apprentice you have Qui-gon. impossible to take another." 

"he's right, the code forbids it." 

"Obi-Wan is ready." 

"I am ready master." 

"he is young and has much to learn about the living force. there is little more he can learn from me." 

"our council will decide when one is ready." 

"nows not the time for this. a new chancellor is being elected and the queen is returning to her home planet of Naboo. you will go with them to provide protection." 

"and draw out the queen's attacker as well, I'm guessing?" 

as I look straight at them. 

"that would be another benefit. find the identity of this attacker and put an end to it as well." 

"young Skywalkers fate will be decided later." 

we all bow and leave the room. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're on the landing pad with the ship. getting it ready with the crew as we wait for the queen to arrive. I see Qui-gon and obi wan to the side talking. Anakin was playing with R-2. 

"hey sis, if their not gonna train me. what's gonna happen to me?" 

"well if that's the case, you'll live with me. we're family remember. and we always look out and protect each other, even if we're not related by blood." 

he nodded. I looked back over to Qui-gon and obi wan. I was curious to see what they were talking about. but thought better of it when I saw obi wan bored the ship looking irritated. Qui-gon walked up to me. 

"do you think you can go cool him down, and talk to him?" 

"and what makes you you think that he'll listen to me." 

"he always has in the past. I don't think now will be any different." 

"ok, but don't blame me if this goes badly." 

I turn boarding the ship to look for obi wan. out of the corner of my eye I see Anakin going up to Qui-gon. I refocus myself on the task at hand. I find Obi-Wan sitting in one of the empty rooms of the ship. the door was open. I knocked on the side of the door. 

"hey." 

he looked up. 

"hey." 

"can I come in?" 

he nodded. I shut the door behind me taking a seat across from him. 

"Qui-gon told you to come talk to me." 

"yup." 

"to talk some sense into me?" 

"something like that. although I don't know what this is all about, so I doubt that I can do anything really. I'm not gonna make you talk if you don't want to." 

"thanks." 

I cross my legs and begin to meditate. as we sit in silence I could feel his discomfort, frustration and jealousy? Jealous? Obi-Wan is jealous? that's unlike him. it's the first time I ever felt this feeling from him before. I reached out to the force seeing if I could send a comforting feeling from it. and drape it around him almost like a invisible blanket. it seemed to calm him down some. 

"this brings back memories." 

"how so?" 

I said, still concentrating. 

"I used to do this to calm you down, when you'd have bad dreams on missions with me and master Qui-gon." 

"I don't know what you're talking about. Jedi don't have nightmares." 

"whatever you say. but you have improved on this. I remember when you used to try to do force and meditation techniques. you used to always lose patience and get frustrated." 

"well, when one stays on a planet alone for a couple years you find time for practice. it also helped when Anakin had trouble sleeping. this technique always gives a comforting feeling which helps a lot at times." 

"that's true." 

"so why were you jealous?" 

"what are you talking about." 

"I felt it along with irritation and a bit of sadness." 

"nothing gets past you dose it?" 

"so what's wrong?" 

"I just... it can get troubling when Qui-gon goes against the council over and over again." 

"are you sure that's it?" 

I felt a hint nervousness. 

"well I suppose, it did irate me that he would be so quick to take Anakin as his apprentice. and tell the council I'm ready for the trials. don't get me wrong, I am great full. I just it feels like..." 

"he's just pushing you to the side. like the feeling of being replaced." 

"you sure don't sugar coat it. but yes." 

"You should tell him that, you're great full to him for everything. and that you didn't mean to snap at him." 

"yeah I'll do that when we arrive. for now I'm just gonna enjoy this moment of peace." 

"I can agree to that." 

I felt obi wan join me in meditation. his force signature now more calm. time seemed to just fly by.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

before I knew it we landed in the forest near the swamps. apparently there was a meeting I missed because of meditating. but Padmé filled me in when we got closer to Naboo. apparently the plan was to ask the Gungan's for help, to take back theed and to capture the viceroy. to take him back to the senate to answer for his crimes. so here we are.


	8. Chapter 8

I leaned against a tree near the lake jarjar dived into. saying that he would check the under water city and speak to the bosses. which left us up here to wait till he returns. I saw Obi-Wan go over to the side with Qui-gon. he must be reconciling with him about the fight they had earlier. Anakin was looking around the trees and at the grass. I couldn't blame him, he had lived on tatooine since he was born. and probably had never seen grass before. I laughed as he began to roll around in the grass. he must have heard me, cause he came charging at me. I pretended to run away heading for the grass. 

"you'll never catch me Ani!" 

"yes I can!" 

I began to slow my steps just enough to where he could catch me. but enough to not notice the change. soon he caught up and tackled me to the ground. 

"see, I got you!" 

he said triumphantly sitting on my back as I lay on my stomach in the grass. 

"yes, you proved me wrong. you're the only one to ever catch me. you win." 

he climbed off me and let me sit up. he sat next to me leaning on me. 

"hey sis." 

"yeah." 

"why do you like Obi-Wan so much?" 

"well he was my very first friend I ever had." 

"your first friend?" 

"yes. before I met you, I was very different then what I'm like now. back then I wouldn't ever talk to anyone unless someone spoke to me first. I didn't really have confidence either. but after I met Obi-Wan... he showed me that not everything was as scary as I thought it be. he showed me how to have confidence in myself and others. and was the first person I've ever trusted other then my master at that time." 

"so he's special to you?" 

"yes." 

"am I special to you too?" 

"yes." 

"is he more special to you then me?" 

"No. you both are equally special to me. why would you ask me that, are you jealous?" 

Anakin scrunched up his nose frowning. 

"no!" 

I chuckle a little hugging him. suddenly jar jar's head popped up from under the water. he swam to the shore. I ran over to the rest of our group, with Anakin a bit ahead of me. 

"the gungan city is deserted! mesa thinks something happened." 

"an attack?" 

"more likely, they were wiped out." 

the captain of security put in. 

"mesa no think so. when gungan's in trouble, we'sa go to sacred place. me'sa show you! come on, me'sa show you!" 

we followed after jarjar. he took us to a big bunch of trees growing over very old boulders that looked to be carved into heads. we were currently in front of boss nass. the leader of the gungan's. trying to ask for their help in defeating the viceroy and saving the people of Theed. in the end Padmé revealed herself as the true queen. putting most in surprise. minus me, her bodyguard, master Qui-gon and Obi-Wan. she managed to convince boss Nass and find common ground and in the process. forming a somewhat treaty with them. we were all standing in a group about to discuss the plan of attack. we were just waiting on a couple more people to join us. Anakin came up running to us. 

"they're here!" 

apparently there was a small underground residence that formed during the time we were away from theed. somehow Captain Typho the head of security managed to get in contact with them, and some were on their way over to us to help. once we were all here Padmé began explaining the plan she had in mind for taking back the palace. 

"there's a chance many gungan's will die with this plan." 

"wesa ready to do aresa part!" 

Boss Nass said with pride while hitting his chest. 

"this is a risky plan. if the viceroy were to escape, he could come back with an even bigger droid army." 

Obi-Wan put in. 

"that is why we must not fail to get the viceroy. without the viceroy they will be both lost and confused." 

"I'm sure we'll be able to pull it off." 

I wrapped an arm around padmés shoulder.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was taking out the box that had my lightsaber locked in it. I waved my hand unlocking it. the top sliding open revealing the silver hilt. I picked it up activating it to see the blue blade appear making a slight buzzing sound. I just stared at it. 

"carful, those are quite dangerous you know~" 

"I'm aware, Obi-Wan. thank you." 

"do you think you'll be ready for this battle?" 

his voice turning more serious. I deactivated the lightsaber looking at it. 

"yes. it just feels odd to hold it in my hands after so long. and yet when I hold it... I feel like I have a part of me back." 

"it is a part of you. it's your life-" 

"and the symbol of the Jedi and it's code." 

I finish for him. there was a peaceful silence, a thought came to my mind. 

"how high do you think the chance is that we'll win this battle?" 

"I don't know. but it's definitely gonna be difficult. especially not knowing what the queen's attacker is." 

I nod in agreement. 

"anyway we should go back to everyone else. it's about time to go." 

"right." 

I take a deep breath calming myself and clearing my mind for what was to come.


	9. Chapter 9

We split up into our two groups. the gungan army heading to the grass planes to fight the droid army. while we snuck into the palace. right before we were about to start Qui-gon turned to Anakin kneeling down so he was at eye level with him. 

"now once we get inside you find a place to hide and stay there." 

"sure." 

"stay there." 

once the signal was given we all leaped into action. me, Obi-Wan and Qui-gon slicing up droids helping to make a path for us to get into the palace. we reached the main hangar bay. blaster bolts were being shot in every direction. 

"Ani take cover now!" 

I shouted over the noise. he scrambled off to go find a place to hide. soon the droids were taken care of, we started towards the door. 

"hey wait for me!" 

"Anakin you stay there!" 

"but I-" 

"stay in that cockpit!" 

when we got to the doors, they opened revealing a man with a dark cloak on. I felt my skin crawl. 

'this is that same feeling I got when we were about to get on the ship back on Tatooine. this was him!' 

"we'll handle this." 

Qui-gon said as he and Obi-Wan removed their cloaks. me still staying by their side. 

"we'll take the long way." 

padmé said while she started leading the rest of the group to the side hallway. the man lowered his hood and removed his cloak. he had red skin with black face markings and horns on his head. he activated his lightsaber. it was double bladed and red. it's the first time I've ever seen a double bladed lightsaber. it was definitely intimidating. the dark force energy radiating off him didn't help either. 

We start fighting, in the background I can hear shots being fired. Padmé must have run into some droids further ahead. some how during our fight we got into a room with many pillars of light going up to the sealing, that seemed to be never ending. there were many platforms and ramps crisscrossing the room. 

we were having the upper hand so far with Obi-Wan and I working as a sort of destruction. we attacked him from behind. While Qui-gon attacks from the front. keeping him on constant defense. 

as we were making our way across one of the platforms. the man managed to kick Obi-Wan off. on instinct I looked over to make sure he was ok. in that small moment I felt something white hot searing in my skin. I look down to see that the red blade of the enemy's lightsaber grazed my arm. luckily my instinct told my body to move. otherwise it could have been much worse. I fallen a bit behind Qui-gon. 

I went in the direction that he went and ended up meeting up with Obi-Wan in front of a hallway that had timed ray shields, leading to a big room with what looked to be a giant ventilation shaft in the middle. we managed to get most of the way down the hallway before the shields activated again. we were only a couple away when the shields turn back on. there was one shield in between Qui-gon and the man. the man attempted to cut the shield, with his lightsaber to get to Qui-gon. but it was no use. Qui-gon turned off his lightsaber and began to meditate. the sith turned his off as well. the moment felt peaceful, but very tense at the same time. I couldn't quite describe it. 

suddenly the ray shields deactivated and the fight continued immediately. they went farther to the end of the hallway. into a room with a large ventilation shaft in the middle. Obi-Wan and I dashed as far down the hallway as we could. only for the last shield to block our path. we could see the fight clearly from where we were. Qui-gon seemed to be getting tired. suddenly the sith hit Qui-gon it the face with the hilt of his lightsaber. giving him an opening. he stabbed him in the stomach. 

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" 

He fell to the ground. it was almost in slow motion. the sith turned towards us smirking. I felt tears coming to my eyes. even though he wasn't my master, he was still the closest thing I had to a father. I felt my blood boil anger coming to the surface. the last shield dropped both obi wan and I sprang forward. we managed to get the upper hand for a moment until he used the force to throw me into the wall. causing me to drop my lightsaber. my eyesight slightly hazy. 

'obi wan... please be ok...' 

I see the sith looking in the ventilation shaft I see him kick something down it. it made a clanking sound as it fell. it had to be his lightsaber. he was still looking down, hitting the blade against the edge creating sparks. 

'Obi-Wan...' 

I hold out my hand and reach out with the force, willing my lightsaber to come flying into my hand. slowly standing up quietly igniting it. 

"hey!" 

he turned facing me. his yellow eyes staring into mine. his anger and hate coming off in waves almost overwhelming. I badly wanted to flinch away. 

'no, I won't run! I just have to give Obi-Wan enough time to get back up!' 

I take a breath trying to center myself. relax and concentrate. he started taking slow steps towards me. I take a defensive position ready for anything, he would throw at me. he brought the blade of his red lightsaber crashing against my blue one. 

"you should have stayed down. you might have lived if you did." 

"we both know that's a lie. ahg!" 

he started to force choke me. I dropped my lightsaber And put my hands to my neck, as if trying to pry the invisible hand that was choking me away. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan Pov

I was in the ventilation shaft hanging on for dear life to what looked to be some sort of light. I looked up seeing the sith hitting the side creating sparks. clearly trying to find some how to get me to fall. 

"hey!" 

I see him turn around. 

'oh no. not y/n! not her!' 

"you should have stayed down. you might have lived if you did." 

my eyes flick to near my master, to see his lightsaber near where he was laying. 

"we both know that's a lie. ahg!" 

her voice sounds strained. like it was hard to breathe. 

'I won't let you hurt her!' 

I called on the force willing the lightsaber to come to me. I caught it, as I jumped landing in front of the sith. slashing horizontally cutting him in half. I watched as he fell down the shaft. his eyes open glaring at me as he continued falling. I heard a coughing to see y/n massaging her throat. I was about to go over to her but she shook her head. 

"I'll be ok. go to master Qui-gon, hurry!" 

I quickly go to his side. 

"master." 

"Obi-Wan... promise me you'll train the boy. he is the chosen one. train him." 

I could feel some tears slipping from my eyes. 

"yes master." 

"be sure to watch over y/n too. she'll need you more then you know. promise me." 

"yes master." 

I felt my master slip away into his eternal sleep. I rested my four head against his. my eyes closed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look to my side, to see y/n, tears falling from her eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y/n Pov

There was only silence. tears falling from my eyes, I sat down on my knees. I brushed a strand of Qui-gons hair out of his face. he looked so peaceful. like he was sleeping. I felt a arm wrap around my shoulder. Obi-Wan pulling me into his chest. obi wan rested his chin on my head. I could feel his shoulders trembling. he was crying, I could tell. but wouldn't show it. I wrapped my arms around him bringing him closer. there were no words to say in this moment. I could feel his pain and sadness through the force. but also a sense of something else I couldn't put my finger on. acceptance maybe?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood with Obi-Wan, watching as the viceroy was taken away to be tried by the senate for his crimes. the newly elected chancellor palpatine disembarked the ship. closely fallowed by the Jedi council. he congratulated us on a job well done as he made his way to the queen. I still got a cold foreboding feeling every time he was near. I bowed in greeting to my master as he approached Obi-Wan and I. 

"come. talk we must." 

the three of us gathered in one of the many empty rooms in the palace. both Obi-Wan and I kneeling in front of my master. 

"agreed the council has, on granting you both the rank of Jedi knight they have. but to train the boy I do not." 

"I gave master Qui-gon my word. I will train the boy even if the council does not approve." 

"hmmm Qui-gons defiance I sense in you. need that you do not." 

"agree with you the council does. your apprentice Skywalker shall be." 

"Padawan." 

I lift my head to look at him. 

"need to talk to Obi-Wan in private I do." 

I nod getting up. I bow before silently leaving the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan Pov

I looked to Master Yoda curios as to why he would send you out. 

"master?" 

he seemed to be thinking on his next words. 

"Obi-Wan a job for you I have. from now on look after y/n, you will. take care of her, you will. making sure she's safe, you will. her guardian you will be." 

"master forgive me for asking but, for what reason? I don't understand." 

"not surprising that is. not many know of her true origin. best that they do not. important to the balance of many things she is. better to explain at another time." 

"does she know of this?" 

"know of this, she does not. tell her I will soon." 

I nod. 

"take care of her you will. take care of her you must." 

"yes master." 

I get up slowly bowing. Yoda looked out the window. a thoughtful expression on his face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y/n Pov

The sun had just set. everyone was gathering for Qui-gon's funeral. I took my spot next to Obi-Wan. Anakin a bit behind me and Obi-Wan in between us. no one spoke while we watched his body burn. all of us thinking and reflecting on the time we spent with him. all the Jedi minus myself who didn't have my cloak. had the hoods of their cloaks pulled over their heads. there was sadness, but also a calm atmosphere. out of the corner of my eye I could see Master Yoda and master Windu whisper about something. 

"what will happen to me now?" 

Obi-Wan turns his head to Anakin and speaks in a low voice. 

"the council has granted me permission to train you. you will become a Jedi I promise." 

after a while longer the ceremony ended and we left. I walked Anakin to his room and tucked him in. 

"things are gonna change again. aren't they?" 

"yes, they will. but I don't think it will all be bad. it's one of the things that helps us grow." 

"you will stay with me though, right?" 

"yes I'll always be here for you. even if you're somewhere training with Obi-Wan, I will always be with you here." 

I pointed to his heart. 

"always?" 

"Always." 

"you promise?" 

"I promise. now it's time to go to sleep. you have a big day tomorrow and you'll need your rest." 

he nodded yawning. 

"night sis." 

his eyes started to close. 

"night Ani. I'll see you in the morning." 

I gently close the door behind me. carful to not make to much sound. I walked down the hall a bit, only to see my master standing by one of the pillars. 

"master." 

I bowed. 

"padawan, join me for an evening walk, will you?" 

I smiled nodding. we made our way to one of the many gardens in the palace. this one happened to have a bench, that had a beautiful view of the water falls. we sat down looking out. 

"padawan, unease I sense in you, when I told of becoming a knight. why is that? hmm...." 

he looked at me curiously. 

"I meant no disrespect master. I just don't think I'm ready yet. I mean... I left for so long and missed years of training for it." 

"but proved yourself, with Obi-Wan. you did. with fighting against the sith. fallow the force you did, to stay and protect the youngling. who you've grown so fond of. continued your training on Tatooine with the force and patience, you have. as well as negotiating with others. seen how much you've grown while gone. I have. ready you are." 

"but-" 

"padawan." 

I close my mouth. 

"remember what you said when you were younger, do you? the first time you met Obi-Wan." 

I blush remembering the blunt opinion of learning I stated. while being unknowingly heard by my master and his. I nod. 

"correct you were then. just because you are now a knight, does not mean that your learning will be over. only that you will be taking a new path on learning more. ready for that you are. time to let go it is." 

he rested a clawed hand on my shoulder. I felt a couple tears fall from my eyes. he got up from the bench and stood. 

"time it is. please kneel." 

I nod getting up to kneel in front of him. he took his lightsaber igniting it. he hovered it over each of my shoulders. stopping on the side that had my padawan braid. 

"Y/n L/n I dub thee Jedi Knight of the republic." 

after saying that. with a quick movement of his blade, he cut my braid. turning off his lightsaber. 

"you may rise." 

as I did, I picked up my braid from the ground smiling. 

"Y/n proud of you. I am." 

"thank you master." 

I bowed. 

"one more thing I wish to tell you about. ready now. I think you are." 

he went back over to the bench sitting on it, patting the spot next to him. I return to my seat. 

"does this have something to do with what you were talking about, telling me back on Coruscant?" 

"mmm..." 

he nodded. 

"planning to tell you I was, when the time was right." 

"what is it master?" 

"as you know. most Jedi don't know anything about their family when we take them in." 

I nod. 

"different for you it was." 

"how so?" 

"reserved a destress call I did. from an old friend. I went to help. too late I was. found my old friend I did, barely alive. he trusted me to be your guardian before he died. he did. telling me you held a power in you of importance. died before he could tell me what it was. learn later, I did that the attack on your family was to kidnap you. unsuccessful they were. took you back to the temple with me I did. never a Jedi were you originally to be. changed that did when you showed signs of force sensitivity. surprised I was your name never was on the halocron list for force sensitive children. took it upon myself to train you I did. my last padawan, I decided you would be. kept you at the temple for most of the time I did. decided that was for the best. didn't know when you're power would awaken. but knew I couldn't keep you there always I did. entrusted Qui-gon as your guardian when away from the temple you were. now I entrust Kenobi as your next guardian." 

"have you told him this." 

"only that he would be your guardian. the reason why I felt it was better for you to decide to say. trust him I do." 

"I see... it's kind of a lot to take in." 

"mmmm one other thing." 

"hmmm?" 

"Aloud to love you are." 

I look at my master surprised. 

"but the code-" 

"said in the code attachment is forbidden yes. it's a bit different in your case it is. one bond allowed you are to create. only the council and your previous guardian knows of this. the choice to tell it to obi-wan of it. decide you can. no others can know, other than the one you choose to bond with." 

"master... what happens when this power does awaken? what do you think will happen?" 

"know this I do not." 

I look at him worriedly. 

"worry you should not. trust in the force we shall. hmmm..." 

I nod. 

"now go to bed we should. late it is getting, a big day tomorrow is." 

he got off the bench and started walking away. 

"goodnight master." 

I watched until he turned the corner. I got up heading in the other direction where my room was. as I was walking, I found myself standing in front of obi wan's room.


	10. Chapter 10

Y/n Pov

'Maybe I should just go back to my room. but I don't feel I can sleep either.' 

I give a few quiet knocks on the door. no reply. I frown. 

'he could be asleep. I mean it is late and the celebration of peace is tomorrow. it'd make sense if he went to bed. but still...' 

I looked at the door. 

'I know it's wrong but, just this once should be fine. right?' 

I use the force to open the door and close it behind me. I see Obi-Wan on the balcony looking at the view. 

"hey." 

"hey." 

he didn't bother turning around. 

"can't sleep either?" 

"yeah, it's just so much has happened. plus this isn't really how I imagined we'd become Jedi knights you know." 

I sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"yeah. but it's more than just that, isn't there?" 

he turned walking over and sat next to me. 

"Master Yoda just talked to me... he told me about my past. well sort of. he was kind of cryptic, when saying any type of details." 

"what he say?" 

"he told me that when I was a baby, my family was attacked. they were old friends of his. so when he got word they were attacked, he rushed over. but he was to late to save them. my father made him promise, if anything were to ever happen to them, he would take care of me. so he brought me back to the temple with him. originally I wasn't even supposed to be a Jedi. but later on, he found out I was force sensitive. he was surprised when he did, apparently my name was never on the list of force sensitive children. later on he found out; that whoever the people were that killed my family, were try to take me. he said there was some kind of power dormant within me, and at some point it would awaken. whenever that will be... he took me on as his last padawan to help me train; and keep me safe at the temple. but he knew also that I couldn't just stay there forever either. so he assigned me another guardian for when I wasn't at the temple to look after me, while going on missions." 

"it was master Qui-gon, wasn't it..." 

Obi-Wan's voice was somber. 

"yeah... he was assigned the day I met you actually. it was the first time I ever left the temple too." 

"no wonder you were so nervous." 

he chuckled. I couldn't help but crack a smile. 

"yeah. you were also the first person I could really talk to and call a friend. Qui-gon was the father I never had. for the first time, I felt what it was like to connect with someone. It's one of the memories I'll treasure most in my life." 

"it's one of the ones I treasure most too. Master Yoda assigned me as your new guardian, you know." 

"yeah... he told me while we were talking." 

I look at him. 

"I guess that means I'll be in your care from now on. but I suppose if it's you, I guess I won't mind it so much." 

I lay back on my back staring at the sealing smiling. Obi-Wan hovered over me looking down at me. 

"heh, glad to know I won't be a complete pain to have around." 

I could see a small tint of pink on his checks as he looked down into my eyes. it looked almost like he was almost in a trance. 

"Obi-Wan?" 

"Huh?" 

"Are you ok?" 

"what? yeah I'm fine." 

he chuckled as he got up heading to the balcony, looking back up at the moon like he was when I got there. 

"you better get to bed. it's late and we still have a big day tomorrow." 

"yeah, you got a point. there's the whole victory celebration. and not to mention the trip back to coresuant." 

I got up and stretched out my mussels. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Obi-Wan." 

"yeah, see you." 

I left the room heading to my own. 

'wonder, what was up with him?'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan Pov

After I heard the door close; I walk over to the bed laying down. I cover my eyes with my arm. the way the moonlight hit you're skin, making you have a glow about you. it didn't help at all that you just laid on his bed calmly smiling up at him, when he was hovering over you. you looked so beautiful. so perfect. it wasn't till you said something that I came back to my senses. 

"what the hell am I doing?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Y/n Pov

The light from the sun, woke me from my peaceful slumber. I sat up feeling still quite out of it. I heard a knock on my door. 

"come in." 

padmé walked in with a couple of hand maids; who held some boxes. 

"padmé, what's all this?" 

I rubbed my eyes. trying to get the sleep out of them. 

"for the ceremony and victory celebration of course. I figured we could get ready together." 

'the celebration, I forgot!' 

I got out of bed quickly. 

"oh god! did I oversleep?!" 

I almost tripped as I scrambled to get my clothes. only to pick up the garment to see how dirty it is. and ripped in some places. definitely not appropriate for the occasion. I looked over to Padmé a bit worried. 

"don't worry. that's why I brought these." 

the handmaids place some of the boxes they were carrying on my bed. I open it to see a beautiful dress and jewelry; with matching shoes. 

"This is my gift to you for everything, you've done." 

"Padmé this is...." 

I was completely speechless. 

"you don't need to say anything. but please accept it. if not for the mission. then from one friend to another." 

all I could do was nod. 

"now it's time to get ready." 

she started walking towards me slowly, her handmaidens fallowing her lead. I could see a glint in her eye; that clearly said what she was about to go into full makeover mode. 

"wait Padmé. hold on. what are you- aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the palace Obi-Wan was helping Anakin get ready with his new Jedi robes. and going over new edict, that comes with being a Jedi. currently he was starting to give Anakin his new padawan braid. when he paused his movements for a moment. 

"master?" 

"oh, it's nothing. I thought I heard something, guess I imagined it." 

he continued with Anakin's braid. tying it off with a bead at the end. 

"there. all done. let's get to the ceremony before we're late. I'm sure you're sister and padmé are already waiting for us." 

he got up heading for the door. Anakin following behind him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh! you look beautiful Y/n!" 

Padmé pulled me over to the mirror to see. I looked at my reflection completely shocked. I couldn't believe this is really me. I touched the sleeve of my dress to see if it was real. my reflection fallowed my movements. 

"it really is me..." 

I looked over to Padmé who was finishing up with her dress. soon walking up to me. 

"I knew this would look perfect on you." 

she was clearly proud of herself. 

"it's amazing... I can hardly recognize myself." 

"I'm sure the young Jedi Obi-Wan will be lost for words." 

she teased. I blushed a bit, turning my head to hide my face. she giggled at my reaction. 

"come on; we better go before we're late." 

she takes my hand pulling me behind her. 

"ah, right."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan and Anakin were in the main hall waiting. 

"master, I thought you said they'd be here by now." 

"I did. they're probably just running a little late." 

the second after he said that, Padmé came running around the corner dragging Y/n with her. 

"ah. Padmé slow down. I can't run in these shoes! I'm gonna fall if you keep dragging me like this!" 

"oh stop, being dramatic. we're gonna be late if we don't hurry. look Master Kenobi and Anakin are already waiting." 

Obi-Wan looked over in our direction hearing his name. we stopped in front of the two. 

"sorry we're late. we lost track of time getting ready. I must admit; I'm not used to wearing something like this." 

I could feel Obi-Wan's stare on me. 

"Ummm, so what do you think?" 

"wow! you look amazing Padmé! you too sis! don't you think so master! master?" 

"Oh, ummm.. yes. you both look beautiful." 

he quickly turned around clearing his throat. 

"we better get to the celebration." 

he started walking away. Anakin fallowing after him. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he brushed us off so quickly. but shook it off. Padmé and I head to the front steps. where the parade was going too. confetti was flying in the air. music played as the gungans made their way to the steps. Boss Nass going up to Padmé. one of her attenders handed her a giant glowing ball to give to Boss Nass, as a symbol of peace between them. Boss Nass took the ball holding it up high over his head. yelling "PEACE!!!" everyone cheered. Obi-Wan and I exchanged a smile. before I turned my head to see Padmé and Anakin doing the same.


	11. Chapter 11

It was time we head back to Corecant. we all said our goodbyes. Padmé and I promising to keep in touch. by this point we were very close. with all the things we went through together on the adventure; with finding me and Anakin on Tatooine. she was my first female friend my own age that I could really trust. I learned that it's similar in her case too. do to the corruption of power and politics. that it makes it hard to trust people, who you could really be friends with. but I suppose that's the life you live when you're a political figure. then again, Jedi are supposed to be detached. so it was rare to find someone you could consider being close with; or at the very lest limited. I sat with Master Yoda in a room on the ship meditating. no doubt right now Obi-Wan was looking after Anakin. trying to find the best way to get to know him and adjust to being a teacher for a padawan. I had no doubt, he didn't think he would be doing this right off the bat. I couldn't help a giggle slip past my lips at the thought. 

"something amusing, Y/n?" 

"no master. it was just passing thought is all." 

"the thought is?" 

"I was just thinking that Obi-Wan must be surprised to get a padawan so soon after just being knighted. although I think if anyone would be able to pull it off he will. I have faith in him." 

"mmmm Y/n." 

"yes master?" 

"told Obi-Wan have you? of the allowance of attachment for you?" 

"No master. I don't really feel like it's something I would need to bring up with anyone for now. I guess I'd rather keep it to myself I suppose." 

"hmmm... for the best that probably is. tell him eventually you will have too." 

"yes, I know." 

"assign you to be the younlings teacher. and help with the archives the council has, when we get back to corecant." 

"so that's my new roll in the temple from now on? I'm stuck inside a cage again." 

"in a cage you are not. free to go around as you choose on corecant. but be back before dark you must. going off on missions on your own and going off world without the councils and without Obi-Wan, you can not." 

"well.. I suppose a little bit of an extension of freedom is better then nothing." 

"careful you still must be. the appearance of the sith poses great danger too you. it can." 

he pointed his cane at me. 

"yes master..." 

I got up seeing as we were going to land very soon. 

"y/n." 

"yes master." 

"a new living quarters you have now. your belongings have already been sent, they have." 

Master Yoda slowly walked up to me, handing me a small peace of paper with the floor and door number written down on it. 

"thank you master." 

I bow my head and headed to the ship entrance with everyone else. we filed out on to the landing platform. some guards from the senate, took the viceroy away to one of the transports. the rest of us got into the other that would bring us to the Jedi temple.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well all disembarked. we made our way to the entrance. the masters each went their own separate ways leaving me, Obi-Wan and Anakin in the hall. 

"well I better get going. Master Yoda said I have a new room. and that may take a bit of time to find. but I'll meet up with you guys later. Anakin stay close to Obi-Wan and listen to what he says." 

"ok sis." 

"Obi-Wan be sure to look after him and take care of him please." 

"no worries, I will. he is my new apprentice after all. besides I'd know you'd try and cut off my arms if something happened to him." 

"good. glad you understand." 

I nod as I turn heading down the hall. I take out the pice of paper my master gave me looking at the new room. 

'so the tenth floor on left side.' 

I got in the glass elevator that shot up at a quick speed. reaching my desired floor in a matter of seconds. 

"ok, now to the left. and eight doors down riiiiight here." 

I stop in front of the door. I look back down at the paper to see the four digit code to let me in. I quickly entered it in. hearing the door swoosh open, I walk inside. it closing quickly after me. next to the button to open it on the wall was a hand scanner. 

"huh, may as well it will make things easier for later down the road." 

I type in the code and scanned my hand. 

"there. now all I have to do is put my hand on the panel outside. and it'll open it up automatically." 

I turn around to take in the surroundings. 

'wow, this is so much bigger than regular quarters.' 

it had a small living room. a kitchen to the side. a bathroom and three bedrooms. 

'I must have roommates. that's the only explanation.' 

"the rest of the other girls probably haven't gotten here yet." 

I walk over to the bedroom doors. to see the one in the middle had my stuff in boxes inside it. this must be my room. I close the door behind me and begin unpacking. this is definitely a pain. even though I don't have much stuff. but still I mange to get everything put away; and get my bed made. I notice there's one more box left that I didn't see before. I open it to find a couple sets of new robes and a cloak. one type was for colder environments. one for hot. they basically looked the same, except the one for the hot weather had very short shorts instead of pants. well I guess it's nice to have new clothes. I pick up the robes and put them in the closet with with my old dance costume and the dress, that Padmé gave me. 

"well I may as well take a shower while I can." 

I grab a towel, my pajama shorts and a sports bra. after, I got dressed. put my dirty clothes in my room. dried off my hair for the most part. it was still a little damp; but it should dry soon. I walked over to the kitchen. 

"hmmm, maybe there's something to drink. Jawa juice." 

I open the fridge, humming to my self. 

'nah. don't feel like blue milk. I guess water it is.' 

I take out a metal glass and fill it up. drinking something after a long trip is always nice. I find myself slipping into my own world closing my eyes. I hum to myself; as I sway back and forth relaxing my muscles after them being so tense. 

"Hello there."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello there." 

My eyes snap open and my body went freezes. 

'I know that voice! please let it not-' 

I slowly turn around to see exactly who I was hoping not to. 

'fuck.' 

There was obi wan standing just inside. 

"well I certainly didn't think I would be coming home to something like this." 

"w-why are you here?" 

"I was assigned new quarters now that I have a Padawan; that'll be staying with me. although.... that doesn't explain why you're here; or why you're lacking clothes." 

I look down at myself in my shock. I forgot what I was wearing or I guess in this case lack there of. to be fair though, every time I shared a living space in the temple; it was always with other girls. sure they looked at me weird at first, but they did it sometimes too. but we don't talk about it. I feel my face grow hot. I wrap my arms around myself; trying to hide as much as I could and turn around. I can practically see the smirk on his face in my mind. I feel something being draped over my over me. it felt pleasantly warm. I then realized it was his cloak. I quickly pull it on and wrap it around myself tightly. I take a seat in a chair in the common area. Obi-Wan sat across from me on the couch; I clear my thoughts and calm myself. 

"so in answer to your question, Master Yoda told me on the way back that I'd be receiving new quarters since I was knighted. and said my stuff was already brought there, and gave my the room number and the code for the door. I saw my room so I put away my stuff and decided that I would take a shower. so after that I got dressed." 

"that was getting dressed to you?" 

"Hey! I'll have you know it's comfortable; and don't you dare judge me! I've always had female roommates. I never lived with my master unlike you." 

Obi-Wan put his hands up in mock surrender; I clear my throat. 

"anyways, I was just relaxing and I figured my other roommates were females like the others. clearly, I should not have assumed that." 

I look away. 

"clearly." 

he repeated. I furrowed my eyebrows. 

"but then again I can't blame you. it does make sense you would think that considering. maybe there was a mix up." 

he got up picking up his bag going into the room to the right of mine. I sigh. 

"so where's Anakin?" 

"I took him to the hall of healing so they can do an exam; and make sure he's healthy and make him a file for everything." 

"you left him down there on his own!" 

"don't worry, I gave the padawan assistant there instructions on guiding him here; while I got things set up-" 

He made his way out of the room stoping, looking down at the counter. 

"here..." 

He trailed off. I felt a little annoyed that Obi-Wan just left him on his own down there. but I also know that he's going to need to learn not to have me always by his side. but still that doesn't mean it's easy. 

"hey Y/n." 

"hmmm?" 

"did you see this?" 

he walked back over with an envelope in his hand. 

"no. where'd you find that?" 

"it was on the counter over there. maybe it has some explanation on this situation." 

he sat back down opening it. 

"so, what's it say?" 

Obi-Wan began to read it out loud.

Note 

Confused you probably are about this arrangement. yes? Y/n be easier it will be for you to be guarded if with Obi-Wan. and Obi-Wan has to stay with his padawan at his side; like all masters and apprentice's do. Y/n, these quarters closer to the youngling classrooms they are. easier to get there on time, if you oversleep again. 

Obi-Wan pauses looking up at me; with a face that clearly said 'really'. 

"I'm not a morning person ok. just finish the letter. 

Obi-Wan, your new padawan will have to finish the basic youngling classes like everyone else, before you teach him personally. in the meantime look after him and give guidance to him, you will. look after my old padawan too. make sure she's safe you will. may the force be with you.

Master Yoda

He sets down the letter. 

"well; looks like it's not a mistake after all." 

"seems so." 

"you know what he sounds like." 

"what?" 

"an overprotective father; that worries constantly about his daughter." 

"well I am his ward." 

"true. that is a fact. or maybe it's that you lack the ability to wake up on time. I would fear for the future younglings too." 

"hey! I told you already. I'm not a morning person." 

"Yes. yes." 

I get up and head inside my room to put on my under tunic. the shorts are fine though. probably will take a nap too. as I was changing I saw a letter on my desk. each room came with a small desk. I open it up and lay on my bed and begin reading it. it's from my old master. 

"he really is acting like a overprotective father."

Letter

Y/n, I know inconvenient this is for you. but for your safety, best it is. one other thing there is. trust in Obi-Wan, when times are hard. trying times there will be in the future. sense it. I can trust Obi-Wan. help you he can. help you he will. may the force be with you my old padawan.

Master Yoda

I put the letter to the side. 

'are things really going to change that much soon? to the point that we might not be able to trust our own? but then again the future is always changing too. so it's only a possibility. I'll meditate on it later; for now I'll sleep.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan Pov

I look down at the letter. he really is like an overprotective father. he reminds me to take care of her and keep her safe every time we've talked since I received the job as guardian for her. although even if he didn't tell me, I'd still look after her. 

"heh, the number one thing a Jedi can't have. and yet I'm guarding it, everyday now." 

it's so ironic. I push the thought out of my mind, as I put the letter back in the envelope. I tuck it inside my robe. stretching my arms above my head. then roll my shoulders trying to get any kinks out. I hear the door open and shut. I look over to see Anakin. 

"so how did it go?" 

"fine. it still feels weird here to me though." 

"it's a really big place and it's new. it's natural to feel a bit overwhelmed. but you'll get used to it in time. I promise." 

"when can we see sis?" 

"probably, later tonight or tomorrow. right now she's resting. you should take this opportunity to rest as well. you're training will start tomorrow." 

"ok." 

Anakin sounded sort of put out that he wouldn't be able to see his sister. 

"which room is mine?" 

"the one to the left of the middle one." 

"who's in the middle one." 

"that one belongs to your sister." 

"so she's staying with us?" 

"yes. Master Yoda thought it would be good to have us all together." 

that seemed to lift his spirits. he gave a small bow. 

"goodnight master." 

"goodnight Anakin." 

well I suppose I better get to sleep too. it's gonna be a long day ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

"Y/n." 

"mmmnn..." 

I feel something poke my cheek. I turn over and away from whatever was disturbing my peaceful slumber. I curled up tighter and brought my blankets closer to my body. 

"come on Yn. it's time to get up." 

this time I processed the voice as Anakin. 

"not now Anakin..." 

"come on, Y/n. don't be like this. not today." 

there was some tugging on my blankets, but it didn't do much good for him. they were wrapped to tightly around me. I fell slowly back into the world of sleep again. 

'it's so nice...'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan Pov 

"This is taking longer than it should." 

I got up early at the usual, and woke up Anakin. who was actually pretty fast as far as people go. but Y/n on the other hand.... turned out to be a different story. 

'this is taking too long.' 

I get up heading to Y/n's room. where Anakin was trying to get her up. I come in to see the sight of Anakin tugging on Y/n's blankets. trying to get her out of bed. 

"Anakin." 

he stopped and looked over to me. 

"can you get me a big cup of water. and make sure it's cold." 

without a word he went out to retrieve the item. I walked over to the head of Y/n's sleeping mat. and kneel down. 

"hey y/n. y/n..." 

"mmmmn..." 

"it's time to get up." 

"no." 

"I'm sorry?" 

"I'm still sleeping." 

she mumbled. clearly annoyed that I continued to bother her. I could see her hugging my cloak close to her tightly, near her head. I crack a small smile for a moment. i see Anakin come back over to me with what I asked for. he handed it to me. 

"if you don't get up by the count of three; you won't like what will happen next." 

she only curled up tighter in her blankets, ignoring me. I stand up. 

"One." 

no movement whatsoever. 

"Two." 

again nothing. I hold the glass over her head and begin to tip it slightly. 

"Three." 

I waited another moment still nothing. I sighed. 

"I did warn you." 

I poor the glass of cold water directly on her face. 

"ahh!" 

her eyes shot open and sat straight up looking at me in shock. 

"I warned you, you wouldn't like what would happen if you didn't get up by the count of three." 

she was still processing what I was saying. 

"also, I want my cloak back after its dried off." 

I walk out of the room right after saying that. I could hear her cursing my name. I couldn't help but be a bit amused by all this. 

'clearly its gonna be more interesting from now on.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yn's Pov

I grumbled as I got dressed and ready. thinking about what just happened. I hang up the blankets and Obi-Wan's cloak so they can dry. I grab my cloak and walk out to see Obi-Wan and Anakin waiting for me. I glare at Obi-Wan who just gave me an amused look. 

"I warned you. you wouldn't like what would happen next if you didn't get up. beside you have a class of younglings to teach. if you don't leave now, you're going to be late." 

he pointed to the clock. I looked over to see the time. 

'damn! he was right!' 

"damn it! I'll see you guys later!" 

I called as I ran to the younglings classroom. thankfully I got there five minutes early. Master Yoda was standing in the middle of the room. I skidded to a stop in front of him. 

"master." 

I give him a quick bow in greeting. 

"mmmm, oversleep again you did. work on that, you should." 

"yes master." 

I nod. 

"today you will be teaching the younglings, to work with lightsabers. to reach out with the force. for today observe I will. around the temple, do different things we will. see what fits best. after decade what job you will have, we will." 

I nod. soon after that the younglings filed in. they're always sooooo cute and sweet. once everyone was here. Yoda taped his cane on the ground a couple of times to get their attention. 

"younglings, younglings, a new teacher we have today. master L/n this is." 

"hello master L/n." 

"hello." 

Yoda gave me a nod and stepped back to take a seat on one of the cushions; near the far wall. 

"ok. today we'll be learning to use our lightsabers to defend against attacks. I'll give you a quick demonstration, then we'll work on it together." 

they all nod. I pick up one of the helmets, putting it on my head. I took one of the droids from the pile. set it to a medium difficulty. I wanted them to be able to see what they could accomplish; without getting too overwhelmed. I let the small droid float in the air. I pulled my helmet down to cover my eyes. I let the force flow through my body; following it as it guides my bodies movement. deflecting and blocking small weak blaster bolts that were shot at me by the droid. after a couple minutes of doing this; the droid stops. I pull up my helmet so I could see. all the younglings had a look of amazement on their faces. 

"that's amazing!" 

"I wanna try!" 

"yeah me too!" 

"me also!" 

I gave a small smile. 

"alright, everyone grab a training saber and a helmet." 

as the younglings got their sabers and helmets. I went over to a corner of the room; where I brought over the box of training droids. taking out one for each of the younglings. I set them to the lowest difficulty. they lined up with their helmets on, and training sabers. I let the droids float over to them. 

"these droids will imitate blaster bolts. but don't worry their not able to hurt you. much like your training sabers. if it hits you you'll only feel a small pinch. it's set to the lowest difficulty since it's best to start out slow; then work your way up. now are you ready?" 

they nod and pull their helmets over their eyes, and ignited the sabers. 

"now take a deep breath and relax. clear your mind and feel the force around you." 

the droids start to shoot small blaster bolts, towards the children. who started blocking them clumsily. 

"relax. don't think, just feel. trust in the force. let yourself go slowly." 

they began to be more on point with blocking. 

"good. you're doing great. let the force flow through your body. let it guide you." 

two or three were making amazing progress, starting to not miss at all. I walk around them. gently correcting some of their stances; or how tightly they were gripping the handles of their lightsabers. after a while longer, I stepped back. 

"ok. that's enough." 

the droids hovered in front of them, but stopped shooting. they raised their helmets and turned off their sabers. 

"you all did very well. how did you feel?" 

one human girl spoke up. 

"like the force was guiding our body and mind; to help defend us." 

"yes, very good. be sure to practice this later on; after you put your stuff away. you may go for the day." 

"yes master." 

after all of them left, you looked towards your old master. 

"good you did. a teacher for the younglings possibly you will be. now to the archives we go." 

he got into his small floating chair. I didn't notice he had before now. 

"come, time to go." 

he starts heading in the direction of the Jedi archives. I follow after him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got there, master jacosta nu was waiting for us. 

"work under master jacosta for the rest of the day. I will return later to see how you did. after chose your job. we will." 

"yes master." 

I bow, as he floats away. I turn back to jacosta nu, Bowing. 

"I'm at your service master." 

"come, let me show you around." 

we went around the archives. her pointing out different things and which section, was which. and what, was where. how to sort information. everything seemed straight forward, for the most part. 

"so, do you think you got all that?" 

"for the most part yeah." 

"in that case, do you think you can return these tomes to where they were?" 

"sure." 

I took the cart of books. welling it over to one of the shelves, to start putting the books back. soon I was on the very last one. unfortunately for me, it was supposed to go on the very top of the shelf. and my height didn't really help my situation. 

'I guess I could use the force to put it back. but I really shouldn't use it for the small things that I can do on my own. maybe there's a ladder or something, I can use to get it back up there.' 

I turn around only to knock into something. or rather someone. 

"hey y/n, it's been a while."


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey y/n, it's been a while." 

I look up to see a familiar face. I haven't seen since I was a kid. 

"vos?" 

"The one and only." 

he grinned, pointing to himself with pride. 

"it's been so long. how did you know it was me?" 

"it was your force signature. I'd know it anywhere. it's the only one of its kind. never felt another even close to what yours is like." 

I felt a little weird, when he said that. almost like he was looking through me. it made me feel vulnerable. I shifted a bit. 

"plus you're the only padawan in our group that got lost in her own thoughts, that she walked right into one of the giant columns in the main hall." 

"that was one time! and you always did have a knack for tracking through the force. kinda like a sniffer dog." 

he gave a hearty laugh at that. 

"how'd you know it was me after so long?" 

he grinned. 

"you may have grown. but you still have that same line over the bridge of your nose. and you still have your dreadlocks. they've gotten longer though. the force around you it's calm, but chaotic. same as always. the only thing that seems to have changed is, that you don't have your padawan braid. congratulations on that." 

"same to you. seems I'm not the only one that got promoted. oh and seems like someone's been practicing more. finally able to recognize a force signature." 

I hit him lightly in the shoulder. 

"sorry, sorry. but in all seriousness, you have gotten better." 

"I guess. it's something I still need to work on. I still have trouble with it." 

"well, I can help you out sometime if you want. and we can catch up while we're at it." 

"yeah, that sounds good. but probably later. I'm still working." 

"so you work in the archives now?" 

"well not officially. they're still deciding on my job around here, since I've come back." 

"still not able to leave the temple, huh." 

I look down. 

"hey, don't worry. I'm sure you'll have your day soon. plus I'm sure you got some stories to tell of your time from being away. right? besides you being one the archivists wouldn't be so bad. I might even come here willingly for once to visit." 

I smile a little. 

"that explains why you're here. I thought it was odd to find you here." 

"yeah well I had to learn some more about the next thing I'm tracking. and I ended up having to go with my last resort." 

"that figures." 

"what about you? what were you so deep in thought about this time?" 

"well I was thinking of a way to get this book on the top shelf. I was about to go get a ladder or something to stand on." 

"yeah that makes sense. with your hight." 

my eyebrow twitched. 

"I have grown taller, you know." 

"yeah, but not by much." 

"I can still kick you in the shins." 

I growled lowly. vos chuckled. 

"yes, yes. sorry. but why not just use the force?" 

"because Master Yoda always-" 

"ah, I heard enough. I already know what you're gonna say. It figures the grandmaster would say not use the force so casually; despite the fact it would make things a lot easier." 

"I can't argue there." 

"whatever, give it here." 

I hand him the book. 

"so where?" 

"up at the very top, at the end." 

"you got it." 

"thanks." 

the second after that, Master Yoda walked up to us. well more like hobbled. 

"how are the archives y/n? pleased master jacsta is with your work." 

"I like it here. it's very calming and I love in-countering new knowledge." 

"mmmm... assigned here you will be then." 

nodding he turned to vos. 

"rare it is, to see you here." 

"yes, well... I needed to look into my next mission." 

"he was kind enough to help me with getting the last book on the shelf that was too high." 

the old Jedi master nodded his approval. 

"inform the council of your new assignment, I will. also master kenobi and his padawan seem to be looking for you." 

I give a small bow. 

"thank you master." 

"master vos. may the force be with you on your new mission." 

"thank you, master. may the force be with you." 

he gave a short bow. Master Yoda nodded and hobbled away. once he was out of sight vos turned to me. 

"still hanging around kenobi? he's such a stick in the mud. it's a wonder that you're able to put up with him." 

"he's not so bad. he's rather nice." 

"yeah... to you and you only. I feel bad for his new padawan." 

I giggle a little. 

"well I'm sure that he will give him a run for his money." 

"oh? if you say so then; I'm sure at the very least it'll be entertaining. this wouldn't happen to be the boy everyone's been talking about that was found?" 

"yes it is. his name is Anakin Skywalker." 

"Skywalker, huh? I like it. it has a nice ring to it. although I will admit, I'm surprised that he took on a padawan so soon after being knighted. it doesn't really seem like something he would do." 

"yeah... the circumstances were a bit complicated at the time. but I am glad he did." 

"you know the boy then?" 

"yes. he's kind of like a younger brother to me." 

"mmmm, well I better get going. kenobi is on his way here, and I'm not exactly in the mood for a lecture. so I'll be on my way. let me know when you want to work on finding force signatures, or to swap stories. seeya y/n~" 

"right... seeya vos. may the force be with you." 

as he gave a backwards wave, as he walked away. about five minutes later, I see Obi-Wan walking into the aisle was working in. 

"Y/n I was looking for you." 

"yeah, I know. Master Yoda told me. I had some last minute things to put away. then I was gonna go find you." 

he nodded. I put away the cart and said my goodbyes to master Jocasta. I returned to Obi-Wan. 

"ready to go?" 

"yeah." 

"good, let's go." 

Obi-Wan and I walked down the hall. 

"so, how was Anakin's first day here?"

"he seemed excited, but I could sense some nervousness from him as well." 

"probably because it's a new place. and it's very big." 

"it's always hard to adjust to a new environment. heck I was raised here since I was a child and yet, I've spent so much time on Tatooine. that even though I'm back. it feels completely different." 

"how so?" 

"well... I guess for one, it's not as warm. but mostly... I guess it's just, everything is so clean and big. it's hard to explain." 

he just nodded. 

"what do you think I should do as his teacher?" 

"support him and give him guidance. just like any other master would. teach him what Qui-gin taught you. just don't force things with him. that won't get you anywhere. nudges in the right direction are fine, but don't out right tell him what to do. otherwise he'll only get frustrated." 

obi-wan stops. I turn to see him staring at the floor. 

"what's wrong?" 

"I'm just wondering... if I'm able to do this. you know.... be a teacher right off the bat. I knew, I would take on a padawan at some point. but not this soon. I just don't want to fail him..." 

I place my hand on obi-wan's shoulder. 

"hey, if there's anyone who can pull off training a padawan right off the bat it's you. besides..." 

I walk a little in front of him, turning around so I was facing him as I walked backwards. letting my hand slide off his shoulder. 

"I believe, you've grown up a lot since I've been gone. your no longer that rebel pulling pranks and causing trouble, running off. insisting on taking everything on by yourself. now compared to then. I doubt anyone would imagine it was possible that you ever acted like that. ever." 

I giggle at the memory. he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"if I recall, a good amount of those pranks and stunts were your idea. I just got dragged along with them." 

"so? all that means is that you're responsible for the other half." 

"I suppose, I can't argue there." 

he sighs. 

"glad you understand. now, we better get back. I know definitely Anakin will be wondering why your taking so long. besides, I'm starving. I need food."


	15. Chapter 15

It's been at least 5 months since We've returned to the temple. I started working in the archives while Obi-Wan trained Anakin. Anakin had completed at least a third of the youngling classes already. he was definitely considered a prodigy, when it came to lightsabers and the force; when fighting. but when it came to mediation, patience and emotion was harder... he seemed to be testing Obi-Wan's patience when teaching as well. it was some what funny to see him struggle with it. considering out of the two of us, he's the one who excelled at stuff. I find him coming to the archives daily; while Anakin was in his classes. just reading different books, or browsing the shelves. 

"Obi-Wan." 

he looks up from the book he was reading. something about very rare plants that grew on Ryloth. 

"what are you doing here?" 

"reading." 

he holds up the book. 

"I can see that. but shouldn't you be with Anakin right now." 

"Anakin is in a lightsaber class right now. I figured while I wait for him, I could read." 

"so you choose a book on the botanical studies of Ryloth? that seems kind of boring. out all the books you could have chose from here." 

I raise an eyebrow. 

"you never know when you might find this information useful." 

"I suppose. I guess I just find it odd to see you here almost every day; when you have usually are handed missions left and right." 

obi-wan looked back to his book. 

"well... I can't argue there. it feels odd to be at the temple for so long. I figure it's better to study. as you said before so long ago. "despite being called a master there is never an end to learning."" 

his voice had a teasing tone to it. my eyebrow twitched. 

'he's mocking me.' 

"would you just forget that already!" 

"oh no. it's such a good quote. such wisdom imbedded in it. how could I ever forget such an important lesson~ besides I have other reasons for wanting to remember that moment." 

"oh, and what are those?" 

Obi-Wan lowers the book to look at me. pretending to think for a moment. 

"not telling." 

"huh, why?" 

he only smiles. 

"fine then. keep your secrets. but don't come running to me, when they somehow get you in trouble." 

"wouldn't think of it." 

he said with a chuckle, going back to his book. I shake my head. about to get back to work when I just remembered something. 

"Obi-Wan." 

he looked back at me. 

"I won't be at dinner tonight. I've got some late training." 

he just nodded, going back to his book.I went back to sorting and putting books away. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

before I knew it the time had flew by, and it was time to go. I helped master jacosta lock up and said goodnight. I headed to the courtyard, where the big meditation tree grew. 

"he should be here anytime now." 

suddenly I hear something drop down from the tree behind me. I ignite my lightsaber turning around. 

"hey, easy y/n." 

"vos! geez you scared me, don't do that!" 

I turned off my lightsaber returning it to my belt. 

"yeah, but I wanted to see how good you're reflexes have gotten after all this time." 

"yeah, but still... what if I accidentally chopped off one of your limbs!?" 

"but you didn't. besides I'd just block it. so everything will be fine." 

I just shake my head. 

"so, should we head off to one of the bars?" 

"wait... I thought we were training." 

"we are. a good way to learn to follow force signatures is in a crowded place, where people would want to hide." 

"I suppose you have a point there." 

"besides we can catch up and have some fun at the same time. it's killing two birds with one stone. and I'm willing to bet that since you got back you haven't been able to leave the temple for anything, like usual." 

I couldn't argue with him, it was true. even though Master Yoda has become less strict about me going out. I was never really given an opportunity to go out, because of nonstop work in the archives. not to mention Obi-Wan hovering right around the corner guarding me. if he wasn't with Anakin.... 

"you know what, yeah. let's go with your style of training. it's more hands on anyway." 

I pulled up the hood of my cloak and started heading in the direction of the hanger. where the speeders were kept. vos caught up with me and we climbed in one of the speeders. heading to the lower levels of corecant, where all the scum and criminals took shelter in the bars. I followed after vos. 

"so you know where we're going, right?" 

"yeah, I come down here often to get information. we shouldn't have a problem, if we keep to ourselves and stay in the corner with our drinks. besides we won't be making any contact with anyone. you'll only try to track force signatures from where we're sitting. follow where they move around the room. besides, to everyone else we'll just look like two people having a drink while talking." 

"sounds good." 

we walked into one of the clubs that was considerably crowded. the two of us got our drinks and headed to one of the booths in the corner; that was mostly in the shadows. 

"this should be a good spot." 

I situated myself in a part of the booth that was for the majority covered by shadows. where as vos took the spot across from me. it was still in the shadows but still visible to others somewhat. he looked perfectly calm just observing our surroundings. 

"you might want to relax a bit. you'll make yourself stick out. and you won't be able to track anything if you can't relax." 

I nod. 

"so how does it work?" 

"when tracking force signatures it's a bit different for everyone. at least in terms of how it appears to the person. mine for instance, is almost like a vision. I can see bits and pieces of where the person was, and in the direction of where they went. but if I'm not sure what the force signature is like I sometimes have to pick up or hold something they had. that is what works best for me personally, as my style. but everyone is different. so we'll have to find out what is most effective to you. now judging by our reunion, when I met you in the archives you don't have a problem reading force signatures. if you're there in person that can make it easier, for now since we're starting out. now choose one of the people in the room. preferably one that is walking around. read their force signature and concentrate on it. have you chosen one." 

"yes." 

"ok. close your eyes and focus on their signature from where we are." 

I nod. 

"ok, now see if you can make a path to them through the force and follow it." 

I close my eyes and place my hand on the table concentrating on the person I chose, on the other side of the room. in my minds eye a line of light made its way slowly across the room and attached itself to the person. 

"what do you see?" 

"a line of light. it made its way to the person I chose." 

"good. you're on the right track. now keep it connected while they move." 

"right." 

I see the line of light connected to him as he walks around the room. suddenly a person's foot steps on the line of light, and it attaches to them. 

"dang it!" 

I open my eyes. 

"what happened?" 

"I was keeping it connected like you said, but then someone stepped on the line connecting to the person I was tracking. then it connected to them instead." 

"you didn't concentrate on your targets force signature enough. the force flows in all living things weather it's a small amount or a large amount. as long as it's alive and connected to something it has a force signature connected to it. and since the force flows through everything, it would be natural if you're not concentrating enough, it will gravitate to another signature." 

"so what you're basically saying, is I have to stay connected to one life; while still being aware of all life around me that is still connected to the one I'm tracking. and myself without getting distracted by the others." 

"pretty much. but I prefer to think of it as following one thread, through a woven rug or something like that. it makes it simpler that way." 

"yeah, that's true. you're surprisingly good at teaching. why don't you take on a padawan?" 

"yeah... no. that wouldn't be a good idea. if they were with me, they'd probably be dead in the first week. don't get me wrong. one of the only reasons I'm teaching you, is because I know you're a fast learner so it's easier. and you don't complain so that's a plus. also you're a good friend. and one of the only people who I actually like in the temple. unlike a certain someone, who's always got a stick up his ass and has no fun whatsoever." 

"now, now, Obi-Wan isn't all that bad." 

"only to you. now try again." 

he took a sip of his drink while I continued to try following different signatures around the club. this lasted for a couple hours, till finally I got it. vos looked up from his drink. 

"I managed to stay connected to one." 

"good. which one?" 

I pointed to one of the men that was walking to the door. 

"good, that's farther than I thought you'd be able to track on your first try. for now let's call it a night. we don't want a search party to start looking for you." 

I nod and we head to the speeder and started making our way back to the Jedi temple. 

"I have another mission, I'm heading out on again. while I'm gone practice what you learned. then when I'm back I'll test you. if you pass we're going to go on another felid trip out of the temple like we did tonight to do the next step." 

"so by your teaching method, how fast do you think I could learn this if you had to say?" 

"normally when people are learning to track through the force, it's almost a never ending training unless you have a natural talent for it. but I got a feeling that if we do this my style, I can probably teach you to get to my level within ten years. what do you say to that?" 

"it's better then never ending training for it. and I got nothing else to do being stuck in the temple and all. so sounds good to me. and knowing you, you'll definitely make it interesting. so it should be fun. besides I trust you on this. after all, this is your specialty." 

"good, it's a deal then. also see if you can extend the distance of your tracking of a person while still keeping the connection strong, each time you practice in the temple meditation while you do. it will probably help too." 

"I'll keep that in mind." 

we fly back into the hanger and hop out of the speeder walking back in. and are about to part ways when. 

"oh yeah, and one more thing. don't tell anyone I'm teaching you. especially not kenobi." 

"don't worry, I won't. you're secrets safe with me mister good at teaching." 

"that was an awful come back. but good try see you y/n." 

"yeah, seeya." 

I head back to the small sweet me, Obi-Wan and Anakin share. silently letting myself in. I see Obi-Wan slouched on the couch fast asleep. 

"you were probably waiting for me to come back home. sorry for causing you trouble." 

I take one of the blankets that was on one of the chairs and cover Obi-Wan with it. he shifted a little in his sleep; curling up more into the blanket. it was kind of cute. 

"well I better get to bed myself. night, Obi-Wan."


	16. Chapter 16

I felt the sun hit me from the window in my room. my eyes fluttered open slowly taking in my surroundings. 

'it's later than usual.' 

I bolted upright. the archives! then another thought occurred. 

'wait... I have the off today.' 

I remember master Jocasta say that I deserve a break every once in while. saying I work to the point of passing out without any thought to my health. I couldn't argue with her seeing as she had some points. well at least I got to sleep in for once. I thought for a bit. 

"ok after breakfast, or maybe it's lunch at this point. but after food I'll meditate while trying to follow force signatures." 

I've gotten much better over time. I've even been able to extend my range of tracking a little more each time. although for some reason it's easier if I place my hand down on surface that's grounded. maybe it just makes me feel I can keep a stronger connection. I make my way to the meditation garden and take a seat under one of the trees closing my eyes. 

"ok. just calm your mind and let the energy flow." 

in my minds eye I can see tons of small paths of light. almost like ribbons. each one starting from where I rested my palm on the ground. each leading me to someone or something. all I'd have to do is feel for the one I'm looking for, and it would present itself to me. 

"now to begin." 

let's see where master Windu is. one of the strands began to glow brighter. concentrating I let my minds eye follow the path weaving it's way through the temples halls. other ribbons of light crisscrossed over it. still with concentration; the path I was following kept its light bright and strong. it kept on winding down the halls, till it made its way into the council's chamber. stopping at the foot of a chair, where he sat. 

"why am I not surprised." 

I sighed. I always tried tracking down the force signatures I know. trying to see if I can extend my range more and more. but every time, I always hit a wall after a certain distance. it's not surprising though. everything has limits. but that doesn't mean we can't try to overcome them. my latest brake through on range so far, was being able to go as far as the first block outside the temple. after a while of practice navigating the range of the temple was second nature. now let's see about Obi-Wan and Anakin. two paths glowed bright. I managed to figure out how to track multiple targets at once. unfortunately it hardly works. and when it dose, the connection fades fast. I focus on the two paths, there was a flash of the room. they were in training before cutting off almost instantly. I grown and fall on my back. just laying staring at the sky. 

"why can't I do it? it's just getting annoying." 

I watch the clouds moving slowly across the sky. 

"maybe if I continue the basics more and wait till vos comes back. he'll probably have some pointers. when'd he say he'd come back again? in another month maybe? I could pull off extending my range farther than the first block past the temple, but then again I would probably be pushing my luck with it." 

the farther away my target was, sometimes the weaker the connection would get. and it would be to taxing to keep the connection. otherwise there would be a possibility of passing out. no not a possibility, definitely would be passing out. I probably just need more time and practice. not to mention patience but still... 

"the clouds look pretty with the blue sky." 

I close my eyes letting everything go. I could feel the energy of everything flowing around me. it was like controlled chaos. dark and light. loud and quiet. yin and yang. and the in between. I could feel it all. everything. ever since I started this training in tracking, I could feel more through the force. more then I ever have before. but with that I could feel something more. something that wasn't there before. no that's not correct. it was there. it's just that I wasn't aware of it before. and the fact that whatever it is has such an impact on the force around and inside me scares me. this will definitely be something that I need to figure out. still I should probably talk to Yoda about this. but then again.... he's very busy with the council and teaching the younglings. and I'm a Jedi knight now. I can't always rely on him for everything when I need knowledge about something. he trusted me and believes I'm ready to take the next step in my everlasting training of the force. 

"mmmm." 

I close my eyes, placing my palm on the ground. the ribbons of light appearing again. taking a random one to follow. following it I find myself in the archives. I see 3 younglings talking with master Jacosta. 

"where is y/n?" 

"I'm afraid she's not here today." 

"what? why?" 

"she needed a day off, so I told her to relax today." 

"awww... but she usually reads to us." 

"She'll be back tomorrow. I'm sure she'll be happy to read to all of you then. now you all should get back to your study's." 

there was cores of sad "okays." as they left and master jacosta headed in a different direction. I let go of the connection opening my eyes. 

"that was new. it felt more out of body that time. and I could hear not just see. that'll come in handy later down the rode, if it's ever called for." 

I got up and stretched. 

"well that's enough practice for today." 

well I guess I should say tonight since it looks like the sun is beginning to set. Obi-Wan and Anakin are probably waiting for me at the cafeteria. and I should probably go to bed early tonight too, so master jacosta will be less worried about my health. but before bed I'll visit with Anakin a little. he's been training so hard that I haven't gotten as much time to talk with him. I know how hard training can be. even though he's a fast learner it's still difficult to take on a title with so much expectation that comes with it. and let's be real Obi-Wan isn't very good when talking to younger kids, despite his patience. but then again he wasn't bad at it either. just a little rough around the edges. and Anakin has a bit of an attitude at times. and is short on patience. an important thing that needs to be learned if your to be a Jedi. probably one of the hardest things to learn too. hopefully they'll both see this as an opportunity to learn from each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Finally a month had passed and vos would be back from his mission. we agreed to meet up the night after to go over how much progress I've made. and to say I was excited would be an understatement. currently I was in the archives humming to myself as I put books away. 

"your in a good mood." 

I heard a familiar voice say. I look over to see Obi-Wan sitting in his now usual arm chair. he comes by to read so much that I pretty much dubbed the chair his. 

"yeah. I feel like it's gonna be a good day. I mean look out the windows. it's sunny, all the books will soon be in order and Anakin is only a few days away from finishing his youngling classes; and will move on to being a padawan. learning by your side while going on missions. I'm so proud of him." 

"What, so I don't make the list?" 

"what?" 

"the list of good things today. shouldn't I be on the list too. yeah but you're here every day to read and keep me company while I work. so I figured it was obviously implied. I mean you are my guardian and best friend." 

Obi-Wan closed the book he was reading with a snap. this time it was a book on languages. he looked at me with a serious face. 

"what? what's wrong?" 

"you know that when Anakin becomes a padawan that he will be more busy with training. and will be taking on missions with me, some probably off world for extended periods of time." 

"yes. but that won't start right away. there still be a good half a year before you both go off world. I mean you both will have to take some missions on corecant before going anywhere major." 

"I wouldn't be so sure y/n." 

"and why's that?" 

I cross my arms raising an eyebrow questioningly. he sighed and put down the book he was reading, walking over to me. 

"well he's been excelling at a fast rate in all his classes. faster than well... most everyone." 

"yeah, but I think it's great he's succeeding with his dream. it's what everybody strives to do. it helps us keep going." 

"it's not that y/n." 

"then what is it?" 

"well since he's excelling so fast, it wouldn't be out of the question for the council to shorten the amount of missions on corecant. and just send us off world, after just one here. besides it's not his skills that the council is most worried about. it's his emotions." 

I frown. 

"he's too attached to you. and you know the rules about that when living this life." 

"yeah but-" 

"all I'm saying y/n is just be ready for when that time comes. and since I'm his master and have the responsibility to teach him. that means I will be going with him. when that time comes I won't be able to look after you, while I'm gone. so you'll have to stay out of trouble and not cause any for others either." 

I tilted my head down. letting my hair cover my eyes. 

"why do you, do this?" 

"what." 

"why do you have to say it like that? I know all this very well. I've been preparing myself for when that day arrives; since the day he joined the order. I knew that it would be an important step and I have full faith in him as well." 

"it's something that needed to be said." 

I could feel a tear at the corner of my eye. 

"your cruel." 

"and why's that?" 

"even if it's something that needs to be said; you also need to think about how it will be heard. especially when they're important. you don't think how it will be heard, and you say it so easily too without a second thought. this is a side of you I hate. even though Jedi don't have attachments, they are still meant to be compassionate to others feelings. especially in negotiations. it's a lesson that you should probably work on. excuse me." 

I turned and walked away, not bothering to look back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I left the archives heading to my room, to retrieve my cloak and a small amount of credits for when I go with vos to the lower levels of corecant. where we we'll train. I don't really want to see anybody till then. so I'll just get my stuff now and go to the one hiding spot I have that Obi-Wan doesn't know about. it was a high back balcony that wasn't easily seen. and could only be reached through a door that was in of the part of the temple that no one really went to. and that was for the most part abandoned. now was just being used as storage. I headed through the door; to see that the chair I set there long ago was still right where I left it. I dusted it off and sat down while watching the view. it truly was a calming place to think and meditate. I have a feeling that Yoda knows about the spot. but probably just let it be seeing as it was a place that would help me learn to calm my mind; or meditate when I couldn't. I figured now would be a good time for that. it will get me ready to be in the state of mind I need to train. killing two birds with one stone. 

"I'll just meet vos at the meditation tree in the garden, when it's time." 

I close my eyes, letting myself go and to feel the force.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I knew it, the sky began to darken. it was time to meet vos by the meditation tree. I quickly made my way there. avoiding everyone who passed by. they would have probably given me odd looks. probably thinking that I would be playing hide and seek with the younglings, if they weren't already in bed by now. I laugh a little to myself, about some of the looks I've gotten before in the past. after all the way I act in general wasn't very Jedi like. but I made sure not to step out of line either. so at the most I would be only minor annoyance. I don't see why Obi-Wan would deem it necessary to act like I was some rebellious padawan. soon I made it to the meditation tree. after a couple more minutes vos walked over. 

"so, you ready for your test y/n? if you pass this; we'll be heading to our next field trip." 

I nod. 

"right. then I'll ask you where some of the Jedi masters are around the temple, and you answer to the best of your abilities. got it?" 

I nod. 

"good let's start. now, where is master Windu?" 

I crouch low to the ground. the palms of my hands making contact with the ground, closing my I could see the many ribbons of light surrounding me. now all I have to do call on master Windu's force signature. one of the ribbons shines brighter then most. I fallow it. 

"he's in the grandmasters meditation room, with Master Yoda." 

"good. now where is master Shak-Ti?" 

"she's in one of the training rooms, to the far left side of the temple." 

"good. now last one. where is master Kit Fisto?" 

"he's in the room of a thousand fountains, in the middle of the room standing before the main fountain." 

I open my eyes to see vos nodding in approval. 

"good. very good y/n. time for another field trip, come on." 

"are we going to the same place as before?" 

"no, if we go to the same place each time, we'll attract unwanted attention. we'll be going somewhere else."


	18. Chapter 18

I hopped in the speeder with vos. heading to the lower levels of corecant. once we got there, we headed into one of the clubs. doing the same thing we did last time. getting a couple drinks and sitting in a shadowy corner to avoid any unwanted attention. 

"so you managed to concentrate and follow force signatures, as well as extending your range. although I still have to ask. what's the farthest you've gotten with your range?" 

"about two blocks away from the Jedi temple." 

"so the whole Jedi temple. plus two blocks, impressive. I can hardly believe it. with me being gone only a month and you making so much progress. then again you're never allowed to leave the temple. or really go on missions.... or anything fun. so I guess all you really have to do is practice and work in the archives." 

I roll my eyes at his words. 

"yeah well I got it done. but there is something I was wondering." 

"and that would be?" 

"have you ever met another Jedi that had a similar style of tracking? you know the way I talked about mine. how it's like ribbons and paths of light that I can follow? also one other thing, when you've tracked people using the force, when you reached where they are can you hear what they say?" 

he thought for a moment. 

"no. you're the first one to ever describe that way of tracking. and to answer your other question no. I've never been able to hear their conversations or speak. I've seen flash like visions of what they were doing before, and some fragments that would lead me to them. but nothing as direct as what you're talking about. no one has before. how would you describe it?" 

"I guess it's kind of like an out of body experience. after I follow the path, I can see what their doing and where they are as if I'm there myself. it was only a month ago that I started being able to hear; and not just see when doing this." 

"well this is definitely a first for the books. no pun intended miss Librarine." 

I raise an eyebrow. he tapped his finger on the table next to his glass. 

"well... if what you're saying is true, there could be a possibility that you could interact with things and people while not even being there, while not even realizing it. either way I've never heard of anything like that before. but it does give me an idea..." 

he began to fiddle around with his pouch. pulling out a small metal stick, putting it down on the table. I look down at it. 

"should I be afraid of what you're about to prepose?" 

"no. you should have a little more faith in me; considering how much you learned and discovered in such a short amount of time." 

I sighed giving in. 

"fine... what's this idea." 

"well, not so much an idea as it is an experiment." 

"great. that's even better." 

I say sarcastically. 

"anyway. see if you can try too manifest one of those ribbons of light as you so call them. see if you can pick this up and move it to the other side of the table." 

I close my eyes to see the many ribbons of light. with a great amount of construction and control. I willed one of the ribbons to wrap around the metal stick picking it up. slowly moving it to the other side of the table. when It was about halfway across the table, I heard. 

"what do you know, curious." 

I open my eyes to see vos staring at the small metal stick, which was being held by a small ribbon of light. I blink not sure if I'm seeing this quite right. but sure enough it was there. in a little shock I loose concentration and it falls back to the table with a light clink. 

"well... what do you know. you're able to make a physical manifestation of the force naturally, that is not a lightsaber. I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that no one has ever done that before. let alone thought it would even be possible to do something like this. this could open up a whole bunch of opportunities for techniques, for you." 

"yeah.... but I doubt I'll be able to use it." 

"why do you say that?" 

"well for one, I could hardly control it. and two, the slightest bit of loss of concentration and it disappears." 

"funny enough you should say that. cause that's what we came here to work on." 

"really? here?" 

"yup. here. you do the same thing you did last time. only I'm gonna be poking you and you have to answer random questions correctly, while still keeping concentration on the connection of the force signature. when you're out on a mission or with someone while tracking, or any other reason. it's likely they'll try and ask you every other second for an update, on what's going on. or you have to answer a question. or even there's just a whole bunch of noise. the list is endless. silence is a luxury you won't often have. so what we're gonna do; is I'm gonna try and do everything I can to distract you. while you do everything you have learned perfectly, until I'm satisfied. you ready?" 

I nod. 

"ok, go." 

just as promised, vos poked and prodded me with questions and distractions. which did succeed in destroying my concentration for the first 3 hours. in the middle of the fourth hour, I finally managed to successfully keep my concentration while responding back to him. after another hour of success we stopped. 

"that should be good enough. now that you got the hang of it, we should probably go back to the temple. you can practice more there. and it wouldn't hurt to practice manifesting the force like you did before." 

vos was about to get up. but I pulled on his sleeve. 

"not yet. I don't wanna go back to the temple, just yet." 

he lifted an eyebrow at me. 

"can we just stay here a little longer?" 

vos frowned. if you were actually not wanting to go back to the temple. with you being one too follow the rules almost always. something must be wrong what happened.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after many drinks. and a lot of talking. you told him all about what Obi-Wan said. and how you wanted to just bash his face into the table for being, how you put it as "mean". to say you weren't drunk would be a lie. a part of him was amused at seeing you drunk for the first time. but another part was pissed off at Obi-Wan, that he would hurt you enough to make you not feeling like you didn't want to go home. after you said everything, you just looked down at the table. 

"you feel a bit better talking about it?" 

you nod. 

"but still.... why does he do that." 

"he was being an idiot. and judging from what you said to him after he said that stuff. I'm pretty sure he's gonna be sorry for what he said." 

"what makes you say that?" 

"well for one you're his best friend. second, you have this way of being really honest with your comebacks. so it makes it hard to argue, and instead you kinda makes us reflect on what we said. and third, I have a feeling his words were less for you, and more for himself." 

"but that doesn't make sense. Obi-Wan always-" 

you slump down on the table passing out. the alcohol taking over you. vos looks down at you. 

"I have a feeling you were gonna say. "Obi-Wan always is so responsible and doesn't ever brake the rules." heh, if only you knew Y/n. come on it's time to go home." 

vos picked you up. carrying you out back to the speeder.


	19. Chapter 19

Vos finally reached the Jedi temple hanger. parking the speeder, then picked you up. 

"yeah... you're definitely not waking up anytime soon. I should have cut you off earlier, then I wouldn't have to carry you to your room. hopefully you're roommate is in. let's see..... up to the tenth floor, down the end of the hall.... and here it is." 

vos kicked the door a couple times, as a substitute for knocking. seeing as his hands were full with carrying you. the door slid open. 

"it's the middle of the- Vos?" 

"Kenobi? What the hell are you doing here?!" 

"what the hell happened to her?! what did you do?!" 

Vos walked into the small apartment, still holding y/n ignoring him. the door slid shut behind them. vos walked over to the common room, seeing the couch. he gently laid her down. 

"Answer the question Vos. why's she like this?" 

"no. I think you should be answering my question first. what are you doing here in her quarters? shouldn't she have roommates." 

"she dose. you're looking at one of them." 

"well I guess that answers question number two." 

"what the hell are you talking about? and tell me what happened to her." 

"we were training outside the temple." 

"OUTSIDE THE TEMPLE!!! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!" 

vos ignored Obi-Wan and continued. 

"so, We were about to go back to the temple, when she said she didn't want to go back. and considering she hardly ever brakes the rules. and always goes back on time, at the very least. so whatever it was that upset her clearly was bad. we went to one of the bars." 

"A BAR!" 

"and while we were drinking and talking, she spilled all of what you said to her today." 

Obi-Wan shut his mouth when he heard those words. vos turns away from your sleeping form to look straight at Obi-Wan. 

"I thought it was odd that if she would avoid the temple. even if she was mad at you, she could have just gone to her quarters and avoided you. but now I see why she didn't want to go back yet. and she doesn't have any female Jedi friends. so she wouldn't be able to ask if she could stay with them. she wouldn't dare go to Yoda, fearing he would be disappointed in her for going outside the temple. which leaves us, who are both male. everything is falling into place. but I'm curious to why you're her roommate. she's always had female roommates in the past. what's changed since then." 

Obi-Wan stiffened. 

"you shouldn't have taken her out of the temple without the councils permission. it's dangerous." 

"dangerous? she is more than capable of taking down anyone, who would try anything. and as for the council, they hardly give her any freedom. it's no wonder she was gone for so long. she probably didn't want you or the council trying to dictate, what she can or can't do." 

Obi-Wan frowned, trying to remain calm. he was on his very last thread of practice, and Vos knew it too. smirking at waves of annoyance and some anger coming off him. Obi-Wan didn't say anything, but his eyes remand sharp. moving in front y/n as if to shield her from anyone. the tense silence was interrupted by small footsteps. 

"master... what's going on? who's this?" 

a boy no more than probably 10 or 11 years old walked out of the room on the far left. he was rubbing his eyes. clearly having just woken up. 

"it's nothing Anakin. you don't need to worry, go back to bed." 

Anakin noticing his sister laying on the couch out cold. ignored his master in favor of going over to his sister. 

"what happened? is she ok?" 

he looked over to the two men near the door. the man next to Obi-Wan, looked over to the boy. 

"you must be the new padawan everyone's been talking about. I'm Jedi knight Quinlan Vos. an old friend of y/n and you're master." 

Obi-Wan scoffed at the last three words of the sentence. 

"is she going to be ok?" 

"yes. don't worry you're sister will be fine. although when she wakes up later she'll have a awful headache, and will probably not like to much sound." 

Anakin relaxed a little after hearing this. 

"how did you know that-" 

"she was your sister. she told me about you. it's good to meet you." 

vos tilted his head in a greeting. Anakin gave a small bow in return. 

"I better get going. but one more thing Kenobi." 

his voice turned more serious. 

"in the future, if you're gonna lecture her. you should make sure the words you say are actually meant for her. excuse me." 

with one last bow vos left and the door slid shut behind him. it was quite for a bit longer till. 

"master, what did he mean by that?" 

"you don't need to worry about that Anakin. for now go back to bed. I'll take your sister to her room. she'll definitely prefer a bed compared to the couch when she wakes up tomorrow." 

Obi-Wan picked you up. 

"ok. good night master." 

"good night, Anakin." 

Obi-Wan walked into Y/n's room, to put her to bed. while Anakin went back to his room going back to sleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan Pov 

I lay y/n down on her bed. then sit by the side of it. 

"jeez... you really love to make me worry, don't you. I'm sorry I lectured you, when you didn't need it. especially since it wasn't meant for you." 

he looked down seeing you turn over on your side facing him. 

"but to be fair you shouldn't have left the temple without telling anyone. well I suppose that you didn't quite brake that rule since you had vos with you. but still you know how I feel like he's a bad influence on you. I hope you know when you wake up tomorrow, I'm gonna be telling you all this again. so you can actually hear it. but..... tomorrow... I also promise to apologize again. so you can hear it. I wasn't being fair... now time for bed." 

I got up from where I was sitting. I was in the process of walking away when, I felt a tug on my cloak. I looked back to see in her sleep y/n had grabbed onto my cloak. clearly not having any intention of letting it go anytime soon. I sighed. 

"geez... what is it with you and my cloaks?" 

I felt another tug on it as she was curling up in her blankets. 

"ok, ok it's yours. but I want it back tomorrow. I hope you know that." 

I give her a pointed look, as I take it off and drape it over her. 

"sweet dreams y/n. I'll see you in the morning." 

I walk out of her room and close the door behind me. heading to my own and crawling in bed for the night.


	20. Chapter 20

It's been almost three months since the day I came back to the temple drunk with vos carrying me back. I had a long lecture from Obi-Wan. but also surprisingly, he apologized to me too for lecturing me when I didn't actually need it. and that he'll think more carefully about his words when talking. saying I brought up a good point; and that as a Jedi he needs to work on that and we were on good terms. 

Anakin has finished all the youngling classes; and constructed his lightsaber the blade was a beautiful blue, and definitely a design to be proud of for the hilt. now he often stayed by Obi-Wan's side learning all he could. although since then I'd also see them arguing. more often then not it was playful banter. if things got to out of hand I would step in; but luckily that rarely happened which was a relief as for me. 

I've been still working in the archives as well as training with trying to manifest the force and interact with different objects. so far I could only make ribbons of light that could extend and wrap around things. they were incredibly strong. but unfortunately there also hard to control; so it's still a work in progress. tracking has become easier too. but I found myself mainly focusing on the force. it was a feeling I didn't even know how to describe. maybe in time I'll find a way to find the right words. but there's one thing I knew for sure; and that was whatever power is inside me, the new abilities I've learned... something's telling me that I've only scratched the surface of what I could be capable of. and it is not something to be taken lightly. and it made me finally understand why the Jedi masters always kept me well protected. no matter where I was. and kept me at the temple as much as possible.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in the archives about to deliver some books when Anakin rushed in. 

"y/n!" 

"Anakin... how many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down?.." 

we received some pointed looks from some of the other Jedi that were in the archives. 

"right sorry. but we got to go." 

"go where? I still have work to do." 

"you can do that later. right now the council is asking for us." 

"for us? are you sure that they didn't just want you and Obi-Wan." 

"positive! I was given specific instructions by master Obi-Wan to come get you from the archives and bring you to meet the council with us." 

"ok... well I guess we don't want to keep them waiting, do we. let me just tell master Jocasta then we'll go." 

I give the books to master Jocasta and let her know. I quickly made my way back to Anakin. 

"alright, let's go." 

"hey, so what do you think they want?" 

"I have no idea. I guess we'll see when we get there." 

it felt odd receiving a summons from the council, when I hardly ever have have before. even in my padawan days, it had always just been Master Yoda telling me what we would be doing. or Qui-gon and Obi-Wan filling me in about what happened, and what our assignments would be if I was with them. I could tell Anakin was nervous. he must be sensing it in me. 

"don't worry Anakin. there's nothing to be worried about. everything will be fine." 

Right as I said that, the doors to the council room opened for us. the room was set up with the masters that were on the council sitting in chairs, in a semi circle. while Anakin and I joined Obi-wan. also surprisingly Vos. in the middle of the room. I give a quick bow in respect. 

"masters." 

"ah, welcome you all are. a mission for you." 

"we have an old holocron along with some Jedi Toms that went missing ten years ago. that have resurfaced on an underground blackmarket; run in the lower levels of corecant. we need you to recover them as soon as possible." 

"Yes masters." 

we all bow, leaving the council room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoo. I feel much better now that we're out of there. every time I see them, I get the feeling they're staring into my very soul." 

"Anakin; you shouldn't say that." 

obi-wan says with a small frown pointed at the young padawan. 

"cut the kid some slack Kenobi. he's not wrong. you'd have to be crazy to be able to stand there feeling total peace. well... unless you're y/n." 

I looked over to them. 

"I don't see why you feel so agitated when there. the way I see it. is that you just give them an honest answer to their questions. listen to what they say without interruption. ask your questions. they give their answer and then you leave in peace. after that you let your mind go wild. it makes it easier that way. I'm just surprised they'd want me to tag along with you guys for this." 

"oh yeah, it's been a while since you've been outside hasn't it." 

"yeah, the reason why they probably want you to come. is because they want to determine if the texts are fake or not. only archivists can truly tell if a text is real or not. I doubt the council would want any sort of error in if it could be or not." 

"seeing as it's Jedi knowledge that's at stake, yeah... I can see why they'd rather be safe then sorry, concerning something like this." 

"yes. and Y/n is the only other archivist there. other then master Jocasta. so it would make sense." 

"we better get to work. though we don't exactly know where to start." 

"you leave that to me. I'll have at least a general location by tomorrow." 

vos smirked. 

"if that's the case, I'm gonna go back to the archives and see if I can get anymore information on the books and holocron that went missing." 

"Anakin and I will do some extra training. vos can meet back up with us tomorrow at our quarters. we can all go over the information together." 

we all agreed. 

"this will be just like the old days. don't you think?" 

vos clapped Obi-Wan's back. Obi-Wan just grimiest at the thought. 

'here we go again...'


	21. Chapter 21

Just as agreed we were all sitting in the common room about to go over all of what we learned. 

"I went to master Jocasta and asked her about the books that were lost as well as the holocron. she said that the books that were lost contained the philosophy of the Jedi, and the history of how one was to construct a lightsaber. the holocron seemed to contain some generalized information on the force." 

I reported. 

"you mean the Jedi Council had lost such vital information for so long. no wonder they seemed more upset than usual. they probably feel like idiots." 

Anakin comments. Obi-Wan gives him a pointed look to which he ignored. vos couldn't help letting out a small chuckle. 

"I like him. he's got spirit to him." 

Obi-Wan frowns at vos, who rolls his eyes. I gave a small cough to break up what I know would be something that would unnecessary escalate into something. it seemed to do the trick. vos returned to having a more serious demeanor, getting back to professionalism. 

"so I went through the underground to see the different places that were normally used for blackmarket deals and trades that were made so far. I narrowed it down to a strip club, that has connections to some of the other bars, that the deals and trading normally take place in. but due to the items of Jedi being so rare, they decided to take the trade to one of their smaller side owned asatblishments; that would usually be over looked. the club is located on the third block here." 

vos pointed to a spot on map he brought with him. 

"I guess that leaves us with trying to find a way in." 

"I can get us in and be a distraction for you guys to look around the club for the our target; at the same time, without looking suspicious. but in order to do that. you all must promise that we will never speak about it ever again." 

Anakin was the first one to catch on to my plan. 

"no sis. when we left tatooine, I promised myself that you would never have to-" 

"I know. but I don't think there's a better option. it's the fastest way." 

by now Obi-Wan seemed to understand. 

"I have to agree with Anakin. I don't think that's a good idea. it's too dangerous." 

"what are you guys talking about?" 

vos cuts in a frown on his face. clearly unhappy about being left out of the loop. 

"she's planning to go in as a dancer. and we will be the ones handing her over for the night as her keepers." 

Anakin clarifies frowning. 

"keepers? what do you mean by that Anakin?" 

Obi-Wan crosses his arms. 

"on tatooine it wasn't uncommon for slave owners to make a living off their slaves. often when it came to the women, the owners would rent them to the cantinas for the night." 

vos frowned thinking. 

"vos, Anakin and I could go is as patrons. that way y/n wouldn't have to-" 

"it wouldn't work. we need her with us to identify if they're fake or not. and I doubt we'll have much time to examine them." 

"vos, you can't be serious." 

"I don't like it anymore than you both do. but it's our best bet. the trade is happening the day after tomorrow, and we can't afford to miss it. I'm going to agree with her on this. besides; she'll have all three of us there if anything goes south." 

Obi-Wan and Anakin couldn't argue there and reluctantly agreed to the plan. after vos left Anakin stomps off to his room early. clearly angry at the situation. I could hear the sound of tools and different parts clinking after he closed the door. he was probably building or fixing something. it was something he always did when upset. almost like a form of meditation. 

'I'll have a talk with him later, once he's cooled down a bit.' 

I could feel Obi-Wan's eyes on me as I walked into my room. he was not in a good mood either.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the evening of the trade deal and I already had my costume on. I had my cloak covering it, with my hood up hiding my face. I sat in the back of the speeder with Anakin. while Obi-Wan and vos were discussing what we should do with our target. Anakin was still upset; but had calmed down a little bit compared to before. 

"Anakin." 

he looked over to me. 

"thank you." 

"for what?" 

"for worrying for me. but I'll be ok, and I know I will. you want to know why, it's because I know you guys will be there. I know you guys won't let anything happen to me. so cheer up." 

I nudge him with my elbow. I could see the corner of his lips slightly twitch up. 

'good. he's feeling better. that's good.' 

hey, Anakin. you want to know why women wear makeup." 

"why?" 

"it's not just for beauty. in a way it's like war paint for us. it's a way we show our confidence and pride. at least that's the way I think about it. back when we were on tatooine, that's what one of the women told me, when they taught me how to put it on." 

"your so weird sis." 

I rolled my eyes. 

"Anakin, I know how much you'll hate this whole thing. but I have full faith in you." 

I pull my hood farther over my head, making completely sure no one can see my face and eyes. Obi-Wan hasn't talked to me since the strategy meeting. definitely not good. he only did this when he was royally pissed off. and that hardly happens. at least to this extent. somehow him being quite just made me feel so much worse compared to Anakin. who would at least speak his mind about the situation. but Obi-Wan.... he would mostly keep his thoughts to himself and give off this disappointed like aura; that would be so much worse. it makes me feel completely guilty. but there was no time to dwell on that now. right now we have a job to do. vos parked the speeder a couple blocks away. we entered the back ally way that wound it's way to the back of the club. we stopped right before rounding the corner that led to the back of the club. 

"it's time. are you ready?" 

I nod. I hand over my lightsaber to Obi-Wan to keep safe, then hold out my wrists to have vos put a set of binders on them. 

"now remember the plan. I will take y/n to the back and be the keeper. you and your padawan will go in through the front as patrons. y/n will cause the distraction, while we look and get the target. if everything goes according to plan. we'll be in and out in hardly any time. alright let's go." 

Anakin and Obi-Wan head to the front of the club. vos led to the back with him. he knocked on the door. a man that looked to be in his forties opened the door. 

"what do you want?" 

"I heard you take rentals." 

vos tugged on my binders, making me stumble forward. he pulled the hood of my cloak down to show my face. my hair was partly up. it being held in place by many decretive hair pins and ornaments. the rest flowed down my back. 

"she's already dressed for the part. she may be a bit younger than most, but I can promise she'll do her job well. she's very obedient too. she'll bring you a good profit tonight. I can promise you that. we only need to negotiate on a price for the night." 

the man eyed me with interest. looking me up and down. 

"very well. come with me." 

vos gave a small tug. signaling me to start walking. I followed them silently. 

"your right. she is very obedient. you seemed to have trained her well." 

"yes well, she'll know what will happen if she isn't." 

"yes. well it's good for her to know her place." 

it took everything in me to remain passive. the man whistled. a young woman in a very skimpy outfit with a collar on came over. 

"take her to the others that will be performing tonight. get her ready." 

the woman nodded. the older man wrapped one arm around vos's shoulder as he led him away. 

"now my friend, let's talk business." 

I was left with the woman. 

"hey, I'm shara." 

"I'm sana." 

it's the name we decided I would go with for the night. 

"I'm guessing this is your first time being rented." 

"yeah." 

I give a nervous smile. 

"don't worry. all the girls here look out for each other. it's kinda our way of surviving. even if we are in servitude here. it helps to have friends." 

"we're you sold here?" 

"yes. most of the girls here are. it starts out as just the keeper renting you. but by the end of the night you end up being in his ownership. it's always like that. that aside, we have to get you ready for the night. follow me." 

she took me to what looked to a backstage room with some other girls. they were all older then me. but still probably in their early twenties. 

"hey everyone, we have a new girl joining us." 

shana said, getting everyone's attention. they all looked at me with both sad and calm eyes. like they knew something that was to happen, but wouldn't say it. and I had a pretty bad feeling I knew what it was. they all started to surround me and greeted me kindly. shana was right. the girls here chose friendship rather than hostility. it was unusual seeing as in most places the girls would be more catty and competitive. which more often then not, would get them killed in some way. be it by their masters or each other. these girls were different, smarter. they knew the best chance of survival would be to stick together. 

"it's her first night. so we should help her get ready." 

the other girls nodded, stripping me of my cloak to see my dancing costume underneath. 

"a desert dancers costume. are you from one of the outer rim planets?" 

"yes, my keeper found me on tatooine. he had me do entertaining work. traditional dances and what not. but decided that he would make a better profit on corecant, rather then the cantinas there." 

"ah, that explains it. well if you did some dancing this should come easier." 

"will this costume work?" 

"for the most part yes. but we'll need to shorten the skirt some. and add another slit to the other side, to show off your other leg. the jewelry looks good. the only thing we really need to change is your top a bit." 

I looked down at my top. 

"how come?" 

"you need to really show off your body. it will be your main survival here. that means you need to be able use it to your advantage." 

"shana your good at explaining things. you should probably take her under your wing. I think that would be best for her." 

one of the older girls said. she seemed to be the one that looked after all of them. somewhat like a leader and a guardian at the same time. shana nodded. the other girls went back to doing their own thing, while shana stayed with me. 

"so what should we do?" 

I look at her. 

"well first we should change that top and fix the skirt." 

I took off my skirt handing it to her, to make the changes. she gave it back to me, I put it back on looking down at it. it was pretty much the same as before. the only change was the slit on the other side. shana walked back to me with a piece of long fabric, that was semi see through. but still was enough to keep some cover. I took my top off. only to learn what she was putting on me. it was similar to a bikini top. not much different to what I had before, but it was more see through. 

"do I really have to wear this?" 

I looked over my shoulder to shana who was tying it in place. 

"yes, sadly. this is no longer cantinas that you'll be dancing in. this place is completely different." 

I looked down. 

"hey." 

she came around to face me. 

"having you ever heard of the reason woman wear makeup?" 

"I heard on tatooine that it's a woman's war paint." 

"that's correct. it's a thing we wear to show our confidence and pride. out there, on that stage is your battlefield. now hold your head high with confidence and show no fear. you are beautiful." 

I nod, and head for the stage. right before I step out I look back to shana. 

"shana." 

"yes." 

"I promise I will find a way to free you and everyone of the girls here." 

"if only it were possible sana..." 

her voice was somewhat wistful. like thinking of a long lost dream. 

"now go, before you get in trouble." 

she shoo'd me to get to the stage. I took a deep breath and calm my nerves. 

'you'll be ok.' 

I walk onto the stage. I close my eyes and wait for the music. soon it started. a slow instrumental that dictated me so move my body slowly and provocatively. I remember the the women on tatooine and what they said about dancing. always let the music guide you're movements. let instinct take over and hold yourself with pride. I open my eyes, but let them look heavy lidded for a more erotic look. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I could see vos next to the owner of the club. both of them staring at my dance looking almost hypnotized. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see the table where Obi-Wan and Anakin sat. Anakin looked down not wanting to see this. I couldn't blame him. but what I felt most was Obi-Wan's stare. I could see his eyes fixated on me. following my every move. not missing a beat. quickly I brought my mind back to the task at hand. thankfully the song ended. I bowed and made my way off stage to the other girls. I could hear the wolf whistles and cat calls as I left. the other girls and shana came up to me. 

"you handled yourself perfectly!" 

"and they said it be a tough crowd tonight." 

another said. 

"she did so well. I'll bet the guy at the table at the side will be a new regular. I mean did you see how transfixed he was by her dance." 

the other girls nodded excitedly. 

"sana." 

the owner called out to me from the other wing of the stage. by now the curtain has lowered. I looked over to shana who patted my back reassuringly. I nodded then headed over to the owner. 

"that was quite a performance. I think you'll fit well here." 

I raised one eyebrow in question. pretending to be ignorant of what the other girls told me. 

"don't worry about it for now. just go on with the other girls." 

he walked away. once he was gone I picked up my cloak from the side of the room. putting it back on. feeling to exposed. that's much better. I peeked out the side of the certain. to see most of the people leaving. vos and the owner of the club seemed to be going to the back. Obi-Wan whispered something in Anakin's ear. and he scampered off in the direction of where the owner and vos went. I felt a pull in the force. I looked back over to where Obi-Wan was. he had his back to the stage. his hand behind his back beckons me over. I pull up my hood and carefully make my way to him. 

"so did the distraction work?" 

"better than we thought, as much as I hate to admit it. vos is on his way to getting the books and the target. I sent Anakin after him as backup if he needs it." 

"we have to free the girls here too. they can't stay here." 

"that won't be a problem. it turns out that it's the clubs owner that's the person we're looking for. once he's apprehended the girls will be free. it will add on to his sentence for what he did." 

I nod. 

"good. they're kind people. they don't deserve to be in slaved here. it turns out that the owner would end up buying the girls from the keeper every time one would come. not that being with a keeper is any better." 

"we should go Anakin and vos. they probably have finished getting the books and the owner." 

"yeah." 

we walked into the back where vos had the owner in the binders, that he had me in when I arrived. Anakin was collecting all the books that were taken. he handed them over to me. I looked through them. 

"yup. these are all the genuine ones." 

I put them in a bag that Anakin had with him. handing it back to him I went over to the owner. 

"listen up! you'll be paying for all your crimes. including the girls. now tell me where it is." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"bullshit!" 

I punch the spot right next to his face, using the force to make the wall crack a bit to make it look more intimidating. 

"now tell me, where the collar keys are? I won't ask again." 

he looked at my fist where the wall was cracked. 

"I'll know if you're lying." 

I add for good measure. 

"over there. the bottom drawer of the desk." 

"thank you." 

I went over to the desk rummaging through the drawer till I find the keys. I'll meet you guys in the back ally. I hold out my hand to Obi-Wan who gave me my lightsaber. I attached it to the side of my skirt and head to the dressing room. the other girls looked over to me coming in. 

"so what did he want?" 

"oh nothing much. just annoying talk about how I'd fit in here. but I got tied of it so I decided that I had enough of his bullshit. and well yeah." 

"are you crazy! he's gonna punish you terribly!" 

"no. I don't think so. in fact you guys are all free." 

I hold up the key I got. 

"how did you manage to get the key." 

"well... you know, kinda used some aggressive negotiations. don't worry he'll be paying for his crimes." 

I say as I unlock all the callers around their necks. 

"you mean you came to arrest him?" 

"yeah. me and my friends. I'm sorry I deceived you all." 

"are you kidding! you managed to set us free from this place. we should be thanking you." 

"yeah.... to be honest this wasn't what our original purpose was. but when I saw what was going on. I couldn't just sit by and let it continue. I'm sorry it took so long." 

"no it's fine. you done so much for us. is there anything we can do to repay you?" 

the other girls nodded in agreement. 

"thank you for the offer, but I don't need anything. but I should ask, do you have somewhere to go?" 

"yes. we all stay in a house together. we should be fine from here." 

"in that case I'm glad. also my real name is Y/n L/n. I have to get back to my friends but be safe. hopefully our paths might cross again. and shana." 

I look to the girl. 

"thank you so much for everything, all of you." 

I jump down from the stage and race to the ally way out back to meet the others. vos had the owner slung over his back like a bag of potatoes out cold. 

"let me guess, he was getting annoying so you decided to quiet him down." 

"pretty much. now let's get home. I feel like I might pass out myself."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

we headed back to the Jedi temple and handed the man over to the temple guards who took him to the detention level. while we headed back to our quarters for the rest of the night.


	22. Chapter 22

Once we got to our quarters I dropped down on the couch. 

"that was a hell of a night." 

"yeah." 

"well, that's what tends to happen when on a mission." 

I looked over to Anakin. 

"how do you feel?" 

"what do you mean?" 

"it was your first real mission. I wanted to know how you feel about it after." 

"well... I felt nervous, like worrying what would happen if I messed up. but as it went on I felt accomplished at the end, from the good results." 

I nod. 

"you should get to bed. we'll have to be up early tomorrow to report everything to the council." 

he nodded. and headed to his room. after the door closed I looked over to Obi-Wan. 

"you want to finally let out what's on your mind now that we're alone. I can tell you're upset." 

"yeah. well that tends to be the case when you don't agree with a plan like that." 

his voice was calm. I'm not sure if that's good or bad. 

"yeah... but we had to get in as fast as possible without getting noticed. it was the best possible option." 

"maybe... but I still feel like we still could have come up with something better; that didn't have to involve you wearing something like that in front of a whole bunch of creepy guys." 

"yeah, I didn't like that bit much either." 

I cringe at the memory of it. 

"next time we'll come up with something better." 

I agreed. he patted my head. 

"hay, quit that! I'm not a kid anymore." 

"treating you like a kid? I wouldn't think of it." 

"really? then why are you petting my head like a little kid, or some kind of pet." 

"aww, but you used to like when I pet your head." 

"yeah, well... that was then and this is now. it feels kind of demeaning when you do it now." 

he retracted his hand grinning. 

"your weird. you know that right." 

"so you've told me many times. anyway we should get to bed. the council will want to know everything tomorrow. night." 

he headed to his room. 

"night...." 

he's been acting weird lately. I head to bed falling asleep quickly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just as Obi-Wan said. they summoned us shortly after we woke up. 

why'd they have to do this now? it's way, way, to early for something like this. 

"y/n, y/n." 

"mmmmn?" 

"lost in thought were you?" 

Yoda had a hint of humor in his eyes, knowing in reality I was not a morning person. or at the very least not used to getting up and being dragged in front of the Jedi council. 

"yes master. I'm sorry master what were you saying?" 

"asking I was whether the books you recovered were real. a copy they were not?" 

"Oh yes, they were real. I have them all including the holocron in this here." 

I hold up my book bag. 

"very well. take the books and holocron back to the archives where they belong. you are dismissed." 

"thank you masters." 

I bow and leave the room. heading to the archives.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan's Pov

I watch as y/n leaves, then turn back to the council. it was just me Anakin and vos remaining. 

"you've all done very well. the situation was taken care of quickly and with not to much attention. we still have some more questions for the man. but after that he will be tried by the senate. the padawan and vos are dismissed. obi-wan we still have some additional things to talk about." 

Anakin and vos gave a bow and left. leaving obi-wan in the middle of the room. 

"obi-wan. decided we have that the training for the padawan off world will start early. the results of the mission speaks for itself." 

"Obi-wan you will take him off world to learn more. and to free him of potential attachments here. the boy and y/n have to strong a bond. and a bond there will always be to an extent. but he must learn to be independent of her. you are to leave within two weeks." 

"what about y/n? I will be away from the temple a very long time with his training." 

"look after her the council will. just as before at the temple she will stay. when you are back resume guardianship you will. the boy will be better trained then. and will have a better understanding of the Jedi code by then hopefully. and will be ready for more complex assignments. as well as perhaps some solo missions." 

"yes master." 

"you are dismissed." 

I bow leaving the room. after leaving I feel myself relax. well that went well. it's good to know that I'm at least doing somethings right, as a master for a padawan. but still... to leave the temple so soon. I figured that that mission would be the test for that, but still... I wonder how the two will take the news. I know y/n has been preparing herself to let go. but Anakin is still, well... he definitely is not going to like the news. not to mention y/n. she'll be stuck in the temple again and hardly allowed out. even though master Yoda said to her that she'll have more freedom then before. both her and I know the council doesn't like her out without permission. even if Yoda tried to convince them, it would still have to be a majority decision. and without me here she'll basically be stuck in here 24/7 again. I lean up against one of the pillars watching Jedi and padawan's, pass by as I think of what to do. I notice someone walking down the hall. I sigh. 

'I got a bad feeling about this. not to mention I'm probably gonna regret this later but...' 

"hey vos." 

the Jedi in question turned. 

"Kenobi?" 

"let's train."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is unusual. you never come to train with me anymore unless somethings up." 

we were in one of the older empty training halls. no one bothered using it because most of equipment was moved out. and for the most part what was there was very old. in fact it was treated more like a storage area now, then a training room. but it was still one the three of us used as kids, so our feet pretty much just took us here atomically at this point. even though it was just the three of us who used it now. 

"yes, well... I have a favor to ask." 

I get into a fighting stance. as vos does the same. 

"you must be desperate if you're coming to me of all people." 

"I guess you could say that." 

our duel starts. 

"anyway so what do you need?" 

"you remember that promise we made, back when we first started out as padawans." 

"yeah. what about it?" 

"The council has decided to start Anakin's off world training early. I don't know how long I'll be gone, and I need you to take over while I'm gone." 

"so the knight in shining armor will be away, and is worried." 

"vos, for once take this seriously." 

"don't worry I am. let me guess the situation. since you'll be off world with the boy, the council will be taking over her security. which will mean she'll be stuck inside the temple 24/7 double time like in the past. and you don't want her to accidentally get into trouble while you're gone." 

"pretty much. how did you know about-" 

"I may act like an idiot. but I'm not stupid. you were always the favorite of the council out of the two of us. so it makes sense they would choose you for the job. besides the council always kept her close and never let her leave the temple for even the most smallest things, before she met us and master Qui-gon. it's common sense that they would give her a guard, when they're so careful with her wellbeing. the only question is why though. they would never say. but I got a feeling you know since, you're the replacement for her last guard." 

I frowned. 

"don't get me wrong I meant no disrespect. besides I'm willing to bet this has something to do with what she might be capable of." 

"and what makes you say that?" 

"when I was teaching her tracking through force signatures; she showed some interesting abilities that I doubt anyone in the Jedi temple would think were possible. let alone existed." 

"if you know that much, be sure to keep your mouth shut." 

"how much does she even actually know about this?" 

"only to what you said yourself." 

"and how much do you know? and how much does the council know?" 

"for me, pretty much as much as you. as for the council... I don't know. listen all I'm asking is that for once just take this seriously." 

vos frowned. I could feel irritation coming off him in waves. 

"you think I don't take it seriously? don't act so high and mighty. you may look after her in the open. but I still look after her in the background when you can't. you're the one that needs to remember the promise. we're on equal ground when it comes to her. we promised that we both would stay by her side and keep her safe and happy. we both have the same feelings, when it comes to her. we both know the severity of what that means for us. for all of us. so don't act like a hypocrite, and act like you're better." 

he was right. and I knew it. didn't mean I wanted to acknowledge it though. but it's sometimes better to swallow ones pride and do what's best in the long run. I lowered my lightsaber, turning it off. 

"I yield." 

we both knew that meant more then just the duel. we bowed to each other. 

"in that case I leave her in your care." 

"and I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. you know Kenobi, you should be more honest with yourself. accepting it makes it easier, trust me. plus if you keep going like this you're gonna make her worry more then she already does about your sanity." 

"ha ha, you're so funny." 

I say sarcastically. 

"I'm being serious. she dose worry for you. so try to take your own advice and not do anything to stupid while you're gone." 

"I doubt I could, even if I wanted to now that I have a padawan to look after. plus if something happened to him; she'll probably- no. definitely kill me." 

"seeing as she considers the boy her brother. I wouldn't put it past her." 

"yeah." 

I nod solemnly. 

"she's tariffing when angry. you know she's jealous of you." 

"really? what about?" 

"you getting a padawan. apparently she's always wanted one, but she won't be able to have one at all. because of you know.... the whole stuck in the temple thing." 

"yeah." 

"it is a shame. she really loves kids. when she's not with us or in the archives; she's usually playing and reading with the younglings." 

I couldn't help smiling at the times recently where I see her playing tag with younglings and reading with them. 

"I think it's one of the things that makes it easier for her to stay at the temple." 

vos nods. 

"so when are you leaving with the boy?" 

"at the end of the week." 

"that soon, huh. well you better let her know. right now she should be back at your guy's quarters. and don't worry I'll be sure to take care of her." 

"thank you." 

I give a short bow, then head to our quarters.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Y/n Pov

I was in my room waiting for Obi-Wan to return. Anakin had gone off to fix a part of a ship, that one of the masters asked to be done earlier. I had already returned the books back to the archives. master Jocasta was overjoyed to see them again after so long. then again, if were the head archivist I would probably have reacted the same way. after all, the books there are the equivalent of children to her. I was sitting at my desk carving two japor snippets, to give to Anakin and Obi-Wan before they leave. to go off world at the end of the week. I know it's impolite to spy on and listen in on other people's conversations but still... 

I chipped away at the two snippets with a small knife. trying my best to carve it into a beautiful shape, worthy for the two to wear. I wasn't as skilled as Anakin when it came to carving. but I'll still make do. for Anakin I was carving a sun. and for Obi-Wan the moon. I felt it fit their personalities well. Anakin full of energy and positivity and light. Obi-Wan always calm and collected. but will guide the way when night comes. It fits them well. I smile to myself at the thought. I hear footsteps, I put the snippets back on my desk and cover it with a cloth. 

"hey I'm back." 

I walk into the common room. 

"how'd everything go?" 

"it went ok." 

Obi-Wan looks to the side. 

"ok. what's wrong? somethings up." 

I take a seat on the couch. 

"well it appears that the council used this mission as a test to if Anakin is ready to be trained off world. he passed with flying colors." 

"when are you guys scheduled to leave?" 

"at the end of this week." 

"that's sooner than I expected." 

"yeah... I didn't think they would have it be this soon either." 

there was a moment of silence before Obi-Wan spoke again. 

"will you be ok here without me?" 

I knew he was referring to being restricted from going outside again. 

"I should be able to mange. I can make a goal of reading as many of the books in the archives as possible, till you guys come back. I'll probably train in the mean time as well. see if I can win a duel with you when you get back." 

"that would be interesting to see." 

"hey, Obi-Wan... don't let Anakin get to close to the chancellor. every time he's near by I feel as if something is wrong with him. something dark and foreboding. I don't trust him. I just thought I'd let you know." 

"Y/n all politicians are not to be trusted." 

I raise an eyebrow at him. 

"you don't mean that. we have two very good friends who are politicians." 

"correction. YOU have two very good friends that are politicians. I have two acquaintances at best." 

"your so stubborn. whatever you say." 

I couldn't help the grin that came onto my face. seeing him semi disgruntled it was kind of funny. he reminded me of bird with it's feathers slightly ruffled. 

"so when are you gonna tell Anakin?" 

"tonight after dinner." 

"I see... well in that case. this week I want to spend as much time with you both that I can, before you leave for your training." 

"I would like that. I'm sure Anakin would too."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week was over before I knew it. during the day I would spend my time with both of them. and at night I would work on carving the snippets. I wanted to make them necklaces. so the two can keep them close without worrying about them. master Jocasta was more than happy giving me the week off. due to never knowing when to rest. as she puts it. the three of us were standing in the hanger, near the ship that the two were about to bored. we were saying our goodbyes. 

"Anakin remember to listen to Obi-Wan. and be careful. be sure to use your instincts and feel the force around you. there will be times when it will get hard. but always, always, remember that I'm so, so proud of you. I love you so much. and I know you can do it. also this is for you." 

I pull out the snippet necklace from my robe. handing it to him. he takes it in his hands looking at it. a grin spreading across his face. 

"it's awesome sis! I'll always wear it!" 

he put it around his neck. tucking it under his robes. 

"thank you." 

he bowed to me. 

"may the force be with you little brother." 

"and may the force be with you to big sister. I'll get on the ship now master." 

Obi-Wan nods. 

"I'll be there shortly." 

Anakin rushes up the ramp. I turn to Obi-Wan. 

"now please be careful. and keep him safe. he can be stubborn at times and gets excited. and can sometimes act rashly. but he will do his best. and put effort into all you teach him. also he won't respond well to being ordered around. but he will listen if you tell him gently, but also sternly. and explain why, otherwise he'll think you're taking anger out on him for no reason; and get defensive and stubborn. if he gets very upset. just give him something to fix or tinker with. it's like a form of meditation for him. I snuck some into his bag just in case. but it's a good thing to keep in mind so-" 

I feel a hand being placed on my head. 

"don't worry, he will be fine. I will make sure of that. and thanks for the advice. I'm sure it will help greatly. be sure to stay safe while I'm gone. and don't do anything that will get you into trouble. vos will check in on you from time to time, to see how your doing." 

"how very ironic you make him my temporary babysitter, when you don't want me getting into trouble." 

"I know. I can hardly believe it myself. but he is the one I trust with this. when it matters he always comes through in the end. but don't tell him I said that. it'll go to his head." 

I give a small laugh. Obi-Wan pulls me into a hug and rests his chin on my head. 

"I'll miss you Y/n." 

I hug him back. 

"I'll miss you too Obi-Wan. oh! one more thing." 

I pull away a bit. pulling out the snippet I carved for him, handing it to him. 

"what's this?" 

"it's a japor snippet. when you carve it. it will bring you good fortune. it's a custom on Tatooine, to make them and give it to those we care about." 

"you mean, you carved this and the one you gave Anakin." 

I nodded. 

"thank you." 

he puts the necklace around his neck, and tucks it under his robes. just like Anakin did. 

"ok... it's time for me to go." 

"be safe." 

"don't worry, I will." 

he kissed me on the four head. it was only for a second before he backed away. a smirk on his face. I blink in surprise, touching the spot his lips were. 

"may the force be with you Y/n." 

"yeah, may the force be with you too." 

with those last words he boarded the ship. it quickly disappearing into the sky. I know I won't be seeing them in a while, but I have full faith that they'll be ok.


	23. Chapter 23

It's been 10 years since the day Obi-Wan and Anakin left for their training. many things have changed in that time. I've been training diligently; with trying to handle and improve the force techniques I discovered earlier. I've come a long way with it. and even been able to extend them into newer and more different techniques as well. in addition to that Queen Amidala had now become senator Amidala. she would travel back and forth from Naboo to Corecant. although she spent the majority of her time on Corecant. her apartment she was close to the Jedi temple. so I would go and visit her often. it was a nice break from being cooped up in the temple. in the evening we would sometimes eat, talk about random things. 

it's the first time a had a real friend that was girl. well that's not quite true. I had one other, but I haven't seen or heard from her in a long time. I hope she's doing well. I got a feeling she was. she was stubborn. and was tough as nails. and was kind too. all qualities I like about her. and that made me sure she was ok. 

I'm currently at the landing platform. awaiting padmé's arrival. I was eager to see my friend again after so long. well.... so long, I guess was exaggerating a bit since she was here a couple months ago. although lately there's been whispers of someone trying to kill her too. that's another reason why I'm here. if she's got a target on her back, then I'm sure as hell am not gonna stand by and do nothing. I could spot the ship and it's escort coming closer. soon landing on the platform. the first to disembark were two people from the escort ships before the main ship. one of those people I knew to be padmé. while her decoy was on the main ship. 

padmé was talking with the person from the other escort. who was the head of security. I've been informed of everything from both padmé and the Jedi Council. after all, I'm also a representative of the Jedi as well as a friend. although friends seemed more important than Jedi. but I definitely can't say that out loud. for fear of a lecture from anyone at the Jedi temple. 

I felt a sudden chill down my spine. Danger! I held out my hands, ribbons of light quickly wrapped around padmé and the people disembarking from the ship. I quickly pull them all to the side of the platform where I was. just as the ship exploded. 

"jeez. that was way too close." 

I let the ribbons fade away. 

"is everyone ok? if yes, we got to get outta here right now. there's no way this place is safe." 

that seemed to at the very least snap the man from the escort ship to get into action. 

"the Jedi is right. my lady we must leave." 

padmé was staring at the ship, that was now in ruins. in shock. 

"I shouldn't have come back." 

"my lady, it is very important for you be here for the vote. and we are lucky that none of us got to hurt. but that may not be if we stay here." 

padmé didn't respond. 

"padmé come on, we got to go. please..." 

she just nodded. I took her hand and guided her to the shuttle, that would take her to the apartments.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

on the way there I was dropped off at the senate building to join a meeting with the Jedi Council and the chancellor. lately things have gotten more tense in the galaxy, between the republic and other outer rim systems. and I've been feeling nonstop light and dark sides of the force fighting with each other around me. although the minute I felt any of it flow through me, it instantly became calm. it felt nether light or dark. it was just simply there, an existence. I felt like the eye of an everlasting storm. and honestly it was getting rather exhausting. not to mention I felt an increase in my power, and connection with the force growing a little more each day. the strength of my abilities increased and I even discovered new ones to sometimes. I find myself doing things unconsciously, that I don't even know how to describe when I'm deep in thought. but I sense my old master noticed the differences. he's been having my by his side for the past year. not leaving his side hardly ever. only when I visit padmé was I aloud out. but even then I had strict rules I had to follow. I didn't mind it but, it just worried me what was going on. considering it was enough to make my old master wanting me to not leave his side for hardly any reason. 

I walked to the door to the chancellors office. Master Windu was waiting outside with his normal frown on his face. 

"forgive me master. there was an incident on the landing platform." 

"so we've heard. come. the meeting is about to start." 

I bowed following him in. knowing it's best not to say anything in these situations. I felt that fermiler chill of unease every time I entered this room. I see my old master sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. the rest of the council took their respected seats. while I took my spot of standing silently behind my masters seat. 

"I don't know my friends how long I can keep the negotiations going." 

"if the negotiations fail-" 

master windu started. 

"I will not let this republic, that's been standing for over 1,000 years fall!" 

"if they do fail. you must realize there's not enough Jedi. we're keepers of peace not soldiers." 

the chancellor looked over to my master. 

"Master Yoda, do you really think it will come to war?" 

my master closed his eyes. his face scrunched up. 

"mmmm... the dark side clouds everything. hard to tell the future is." 

a holo message popped up on the chancellors desk announcing the arrival of someone. I had a pretty good idea of who. 

"send them in. we shall pick up this discussion at a later date." 

everyone rose from their chairs, as I heard the swish of the doors. I turned to see padmé and a few other senators. I bow my head in respect. 

"it's good to see you senator." 

"a pleasure it is to see you to master Y/n." 

"senator Amidala, your tragedy at the landing platform. terrible... seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart." 

my master said as he hobbled up to us. 

"do you have any idea who's behind this attack?" 

"our sources point to disgruntled spice miners on one of the moons of Naboo." 

Master Windu put in. the other Jedi from from the council beginning to crowd around to join the conversation. 

"I think it was Count Dooku." 

"he's a political idealist, not a murder." 

master mundi adds. 

"my lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. Killing is not in his nature." 

I frown. 

"it's possible. people can change." 

I received some disapproving looks from the other masters. 

"one thing is for certain senator. in grave danger you are." 

"if I may, if the situation is that serious. why don't we put my lady in the protection of your graces." 

"chancellor, I don't think the situation is-" 

"is that serious? but I do Senator. I know it may inconvenience you my lady, but how about someone fermiler. like master kenobi and Anakin Skywalker." 

"that's possible. they just arrived back from a border dispute." 

I looked over to master windu. 

'why wasn't I told any of this?' 

I thought looking down at my master. Padmé looked a bit hesitant. 

"do it for me my lady. the thought of losing you... is unbearable." 

I get a bad feeling in my gut, when I heard the tone in his voice. padmé nodded. realizing she wouldn't be getting out of this. 

"I will send Master Kenobi and padawan Skywalker as soon as possible my lady." 

"take master Y/n to you will. of help she will be." 

"at your service my lady." 

I bow. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Obi-Wan and Anakin

The two were standing, side by side in the elevator. on the way up to the senators apartment. 

"you seem a bit on edge." 

"not really." 

"I haven't seen you like this since... we feel into that nest of gundarks." 

"you fell into that nightmare master. and I rescued you remember." 

"oh yes..." 

Obi-Wan chuckled. Anakin kept fidgeting with his robes. 

"your sweating. relax. take a deep breath." 

"I haven't seen her in ten years Master. besides Master if it was my sister, I'm sure you'd be acting the same way." 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow looking at Anakin. tempted to say something but decided to ignore it for now. only shaking his head. the necklaces you gave both of them. they still wear them everyday. Obi-Wan keeping his safely tucked under his robes, so he wouldn't lose it. there hadn't been a day he hasn't thought of you. and how you were doing since they left. hoping that you've stayed out of trouble. that you hadn't gotten hurt. that vos didn't get you to do something stupid with him. not to mention being a bad influence. making a note to find you right after this is over. the elevator dinged signaling they reached their floor.


	24. Chapter 24

I stood out on the balcony with padmé. we were waiting for obi wan and Anakin to arrive. 

"y/n your so quiet. aren't you excited to see Anakin and Obi-Wan again after so long?" 

"yeah I am. don't get wrong. it's just... I don't know. I feel a little nervous I guess." 

"because it's been so long?" 

"yeah... what about you? don't you feel at all nervous, after it being so long?" 

"I guess a little. but not really. but I'm definitely happy about it." 

a teasing grin appeared on her face. I raise an eyebrow in question. 

"I bet you're nervous because of the feelings you have for Obi-Wan." 

"how many times have I told you. I don't have feelings for him. and besides Jedi aren't aloud to fall in love. so even if I did, we couldn't be together." 

she took my hands in her's. 

"don't be so sure. you never know what the future can hold. besides, let's make a promise. when the day comes that we find someone we fall in love with. we'll support each other no matter what. weather they're Jedi or not. besides your talking as if you're not a Jedi, why's that?" 

"oh, ummm... well... I'm pretty much just a glorified Librarine. and I'm hardly aloud to leave the temple for anything. even to see people. I think they think of me more as an embarrassment to the order if anything." 

"don't be so hard on yourself. you're a great Jedi! I mean you saved all of us on the landing platform. I know for a fact if not for you, some of us would definitely be dead. as much as I hate to say it. so don't doubt yourself for a second." 

"thanks Padmé." 

I give a small smile. if only she knew the truth of why they actually kept me at the temple. 

"hey padmé." 

"yeah." 

"if you ever really do fall in love with a Jedi or anyone, promise me you'll let me be at the wedding." 

"I promise. but you'll have to promise me the same thing. deal?" 

I grin. I hear the elevator ding. 

"it looks like they're here. you ready to meet them?" 

"as ready as I'll ever be." 

we made our way to the entire room. now that I think about it, I don't think the council told them I'd be here, cause of how short notice this was. well it will be interesting to see their reactions. jarjar seems to have gotten to them first. we could hear his excited voice greeting them. he turned to us. I decided to stay right around the corner in the living room. just out of sight so they couldn't see me. but I could hear what was going on. I want to wait to surprise them. 

"lookie, lookie, senator. 'tis the Jedi arriving." 

"senator Amidala." 

"it's been far too long master Kenobi. has-" 

she must have looked behind her to see if I was there. 

"senator, is something wrong?" 

"oh, no. don't worry about it." 

good she caught on. then again she's probably used to my antics. ever since I returned from Tatooine, I've been more confident and independent. less timed and shy. I suppose, I've gotten a little more of a trickster streak and a bit reckless too. although I'm not sure if that's from hanging out with vos more or not. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I heard. 

"Ani!? My goodness you've grown." 

"so have you. grown more beautiful I mean... well for a senator I mean...." 

I had to cover my mouth to prevent from laughing at his awkward attempt at flirting with her. 

"oh Ani, you'll always be that little boy I met on tattooine." 

wow, ouch! immediately friend zoned just like that. must have hurt. by this point I was covering my mouth with both hands, trying to quiet my mind so they wouldn't sense me. not to mention trying not to laugh. I could hear them walking into the room. I sit down on the couch. I look up to see obi-wan. and a much more grown up Anakin, standing in the doorway. 

"hey, it's been a while guys." 

I grin at their stunned faces. 

"sis? is that you?" 

I nod. 

"yeah. I'm glad to see you guys. I missed you guys so much." 

my voice then took a more serious tone. 

"but unfortunately we'll have to have our reunion later." 

padmé took a seat next to me. her handmaidens captain typho standing behind us. Anakin and Obi-Wan sat opposite us. 

"our presence here will be invisible my lady, I can usher you." 

"with all do respect master kenobi. I don't believe I need more security. y/n is a very capable Jedi in her work-" 

padmé placed her hand on my shoulder. 

"what I really need is answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me." 

"we are here as your protectors senator. not to start an investigation. as for y/n, I have no doubt in her abilities. but due to certain circumstances, she will not always be able to be by your side as a protector, when you might need it." 

I look down at the ground. I know Obi-Wan is only doing his job as my guardian by saying that. but still... I can't help feeling a little useless. it's times like this that I wish I could be a normal Jedi. if there's even such a thing. Anakin frowned at Obi-Wan's words, then turned back to us. 

"we will find out who's trying to kill you padmé. I promise you." 

"we will not exceed our mandate." 

"I meant it in the interest of protecting her master of course. besides an investigation is implied in our mandate. protection is a job for security, not Jedi. let alone three of them. it's over kill master." 

"we will not go through this exercise again Anakin." 

"why?" 

"what." 

Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin surprised to hear him question him like that. not that I can blame him. padawan's usually observe and learn from example. and don't usually question their master's teaching methods. at least not in front of people. although I don't feel Anakin is completely wrong, in this considering how much has already happened. at the very least enough to get Jedi involved. 

"we will do exactly as the council has instructed. and you will learn your place young one." 

Obi-Wan finalized. giving no room for discussion. it felt awkward and tense. 

"perhaps, merely your presence will help clear the shadow over this mystery. now if you'll excuse me, I shall retire." 

she stood up gracefully, smoothing out her dress. leaving with her handmaidens following after her. leaving me Obi-Wan and my brother with captain Typho and jarjar. 

"well I'll be feeling better knowing you guys will be here. I'll be down stares at the main security room." 

typho said before leaving. 

"mesa bursten with happiness in seeing you Ani." 

"she didn't even recognize me jarjar. I thought about her everyday since we parted." 

"she'sa happy happier than mesa seeing her in a longo time." 

"jarjar is right. you need to focus on the positives. she was happy to see us." 

Obi-Wan agreed with jarjar. 

"So what am I, sloppy seconds to you two?" 

I turn my head away from them. 

"now, come on sis. I didn't mean it like that." 

"yeah sure you don't." 

"come on. you know I missed you too." 

I couldn't help cracking a smile. 

"I'm going to check on security while you both have your reunion." 

Obi-Wan gave a back handed wave as he walked out of the room. 

"seeya when you get back." 

I turn my Attention back to my brother. 

"you've really grown. I have to look up at you now." 

"of course I've grown. it's been ten years after all." 

"yeah it has... I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you in that time." 

his face softened. 

"hey, it's ok. I know it wasn't your choice and I know you wanted to be there. I somehow... I sometimes thought I could feel your presence near me. as if watching over me, making sure I was ok. so I didn't get scared as much." 

"I'm glad. you know mom would be very proud of you. and I am too." 

"thanks sis." 

he placed his hand on my head and started petting my hair. 

"what are you doing?" 

"petting your head." 

"why?" 

"cause I feel like it. plus I finally get to do this now that I'm taller then you. after all those years of messing up my hair. I finally get my revenge." 

he started rubbing my head, messing up my hair. 

"hey! quit it! ahg, I'm not a dog! your just as bad as Obi-Wan and Vos!" 

Anakin stopped looking at me surprised. 

"really? master Obi-Wan does this." 

"yeah, sometimes. although mostly when we were younger. not so much now." 

"hey speaking of Obi-Wan... aren't you at all upset about what he said earlier? or that you're stuck in the temple all the time?" 

I give a small smile. 

"the council has their reasons for that. I will admit I do get frustrated sometimes. but if anything, I'm great full to Obi-Wan. without him, I wouldn't be able to leave the temple hardly at all. less than I'm able to now even. but you don't have to worry. besides I'm happy. I have you, Obi-Wan, Padmé, Vos and master Yoda. for me that's enough." 

"you say that. but why do they keep you there all the time anyway?" 

I could only look down at the floor. it's too dangerous to tell anyone. the less people know the better. I could just smile. 

"don't worry to much about it Anakin. it's all fine." 

Anakin frowned but didn't say anything. deciding to leave it for now. but did make a mental note of coming back to it later. 

"hey don't look so upset. if you cheer up some, I might tell you some stories about Obi-Wan when we were younger." 

he cracked a bit of a smile. clearly curious to what his master was like in the past. 

"oh I don't think so." 

a voice came. I looked over to the door, to see Obi-Wan standing there his arms crossed looking at the two of us. 

"awww don't be like that. I wasn't gonna say anything embarrassing." 

"really? cause I know that face. you always make it when you're up to no good." 

I sighed. 

"jeez, Obi-Wan... you're so serious. it's been ten years since we've all seen each other. you should lighten up a little." 

"you know we're working right now. and speaking of, captain Typho has more then enough men down stairs. no assassin would try that way. how has it been here?" 

"quiet as a tomb." 

Anakin replied. I went over to the couch taking a seat crossing my legs deciding to meditate. 

"what happened here?" 

"she covered the cameras." 

"what is she thinking." 

"I don't think she liked me watching her." 

honestly I don't blame her. the thought of two men just watching me sleep would be creepy to me too. 

"I don't like the idea of waiting for something to happen to her." 

"you're using her as bate." 

"it was her idea. we want to catch this killer too master. don't worry she programmed R2 to warn us if anything happens." 

"there are many other ways to kill a senator-" 

I let myself slip into the force. following the ribbon of light I see that leads to padmé. I take a seat at one end of the room to keep watch. I suppose this is what some call Astro Projection. I don't know how to describe it. it's almost like being a ghost. It's like separating myself from my body. I've fined tuned it a lot, compared to when I first discovered it by accident while training in tracking. of cores it had to have annoying draw backs. like after using it I'm beyond tired. not to mention my body is defenseless. and any injuries I get on my body while I'm not there, I still feel and can have an effect on me. actually now that I think about it. whenever I over use my force abilities or use to much power, I end up getting damage to my body. truly an annoyance. but in these situations it is quite useful.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Obi-Wan and Anakin Pov

Anakin stepped out on the balcony. while Obi-Wan looked over to the couch, where he saw you sit down out of the corner of his eye. you were meditating now. the picture of inner peace. he cracked a smile. he couldn't help but feel pride. despite not being aloud outside the temple to go on missions much. you still kept your dedication to your training, with both mind and body. he turned back to Anakin who was looking out at the night sky. filled with speeders flying by. 

"you look tired." 

"I don't sleep well anymore." 

"because of your mother." 

Anakin nodded. 

"I don't know why I keep dreaming about her." 

"dreams pass in time." 

"I'd much rather dream about padmé. just being around her again is... intoxicating." 

"carful Anakin. you made a commitment to the Jedi order. a commitment not easily broken." 

"your one to talk. what about my sister?" 

Anakin lowered his voice at the last part of the sentence. Obi-Wan frowned, clearly not amused by the insinuation. 

"Anakin." 

"also speaking of my sister. why doesn't the council ever let her leave the temple? she's capable of doing missions. it doesn't make sense." 

"I can't say." 

"can't or won't-" 

Anakin stopped talking and look behind him. 

"I sense it too." 

y/n eyes snapped open. she shot up from the couch sprinting towards padmé's room.


	25. Chapter 25

The three of us reached the room to see two disgusting looking worms; that were no doubt poisonous crawling on the sleeping padmé. when they saw us they stood up on their hind legs and hissed at us. Anakin leaped into action first, cutting them with his lightsaber waking padmé in the process. I looked to the window to see the droid that was hovering outside. without thinking I jumped out the window, grabbing onto it. as it began to fly away. I could vaguely hear Obi-Wan shouting something. it went right into trying to shake me off. a smart droid. I'll give it credit for trying to get rid of me, before it got back to its master. it slammed against the wall of a building. making me loose my grip on one side of it. 

"ahg!" 

damn. I could feel my other hand slipping. I will a ribbon of light to shoot from my palm and wrap around the droid. I let go and hold onto the ribbon. 

"ok, ok I got this so far. I probably should have thought more ahead though considering the situation." 

suddenly I hear the sound of blaster shots. 

"that can't be good." 

one hit the droid destroying it. I start falling. 

"not good! not good! not good!!!!" 

I close my eyes. 

"ooooof!" 

I land on something. I open my eyes to see I landed on rather someone. 

"nice of you to drop in." 

I open my eyes blinking to see Obi-Wan. I look to the other side and see Anakin. 

"what took you guys so long?!" 

"oh you know sis, couldn't find the right speeder. with open cockpit and ideal speed cape abilities." 

he said as he spotted the speeder that belonged to the assassin giving chase. 

"seriously!? that's your excuse!" 

he made a sharp turn making us jerk to the side avoiding a speeder heading for us. 

"watch it Anakin! y/n almost fell." 

I just realized that Obi-Wan's arms were wrapped around my waist tightly keeping me in place, so I won't fall. as I look at the speeder I now realize it was a two seater. 

"why this one?" 

"what do you mean?" 

"this one. it's a two seater. there's no where for me to sit." 

"what are you talking about. you got a great place to sit. besides I doubt Master Obi-Wan minds." 

I blush a little. 

"you want to switch and I fly then." 

"no way. besides if you want another reason, you were free falling and we had to get you before you hit the ground and die. how's that for a reason for rushing." 

"fair point." 

"maybe if the both of you spent as much time on practicing your saber techniques instead of your wit, then you could rival master Yoda." 

I turned, giving Obi-Wan an indignant look. 

"I thought I already did." 

"only in your mind. my very young apprentice." 

Anakin narrowly missed one of the speeders passing by us. 

"watch it!" 

"sorry master! I forgot you don't like flying." 

"I don't mind flying. but what you're doing is suicide!" 

he gripped onto me tighter. the assassin dived down. Anakin following after. we were in a nose dive following the assassin. the side of a large transport was coming into view cutting us off from the assassin. although Anakin continued on the same course. I could feel the anxiety coming off of Obi-Wan in waves. he tightened his grip around my waist more. 

"Anakin! Anakin! pull up Anakin!" 

Anakin only laughed, continuing his cores. 

"if you don't hurry and pull up your gonna get us all killed!" 

Anakin at the last minute pulled up. steering us out of the way. 

"you know, I hate it when you do that." 

Anakin just smirked. we followed the assassin into the industrial area. Obi-Wan holding on to me even tighter. while Anakin was dodging giant torches. that the assassin flew in between. soon heading towards power generators. they flew past power couplings. I could see them pointing a blaster at them. 

"Anakin! stay away ah from power couplings!" 

I grit my teeth. holding onto Obi-Wan as the high voltage shocked through my body. 

"well that was good." 

Obi-Wan quipped. we followed the assassin for a while, till they took a turn into a tunnel that went through one of the buildings. Anakin passed by it. 

"where are you going? he went that way." 

"master if this chase continues, that creeps gonna end up deep fried. I'd personally like to know who he is. and who he's working for. this is a short cut I think...." 

we flew around some more looking. 

"well you lost him." 

"I'm deeply sorry master." 

"that was some short cut Anakin. he went completely the other way. once again you shown me-" 

I eyed my brother who was looking over the side of the speeder. oh boy. I already know where this is going. 

"if you'll excuse me." 

he got up and hopped out of the speeder into a free fall. I slide off Obi-Wan's lap and into the driver's seat. taking control of the speeder. beginning to follow after Anakin. who was now hanging on the assassins speeder. 

"I hate it when he does that." 

Obi-Wan grumbles. I laugh a bit. but then a silver object came flying through the air. I caught it. looking at it to see it's a lightsaber. I hand it over to Obi-Wan. who took it, inspecting it. 

"how many times do I have to tell him not to loose it. this weapon is his life." 

"you're one to talk. didn't you loose your lightsaber a good amount of times, when we were padawans." 

"you must be mistaken." 

"am I? let's go down the list. there was that time it got crushed by a rock. then that time where got knocked out of your hand. while we were going up a cliff." 

"to be fair, we were being fired at with blasters. and one of us had to shield us while we scaled it. plus those bounty hunters had pretty good aim." 

"speaking of blaster fire. there was also the time when a sniper shot a whole right through the hilt too. wasn't there?" 

"alright. I think you made your point. just not a word to Anakin." 

"yeah, yeah, I won't say anything. don't worry." 

I looked at the assassins speeder; that crashed to the side below. I quickly landed. jumping out of the speeder. quickly following Anakin towards a night club, that the assassin ran in. we all met at the entrance. 

"they ran into the club master!" 

"patience Anakin. use the force. think. she went in there to hide, not to run." 

"yes master." 

"oh, and next time try not to lose this." 

he handed Anakin back his lightsaber. 

"yes master." 

"this weapon is your life." 

"yes master." 

I stared at Obi-Wan as he gave his lecture. We walked into the dingy club. I felt many eyes on us as we walked through looking around. 

"why do I get the feeling you'll be the death of me." 

"don't say that master. you're the closest thing I have to a father." 

"then why don't you listen to me." 

"I am trying." 

"let's split up for now. and see if we can find him." 

I put in. 

"actually I think he is a she. and I think she is a changer." 

"in that case be extra careful." 

"well I'm gonna start my part of the search." 

I walk away to one end of the club. as I look I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look behind me to see a man about my age. 

"is there something I can help you with?" 

"well, I was wondering what such a cute little thing is doing here all alone." 

"I'm not alone. I'm here with two friends." 

"really? I don't see them anywhere. what do you say we go have some fun somewhere else." 

he grabs me hand. bringing his face close to mine. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. 

"sorry. but I have to say no." 

I tried preying his hand off me. 

"ohhh~ playing hard to get. I like that~" 

I grimiest. suddenly the buzz of a lightsaber could be heard. everyone turned in the direction of the bar; to see Obi-Wan standing with his lightsaber. and a person who I assume was the assassin, missing an arm. I took this chance, while the man was distracted to knee him in the crotch. causing him to let go of me. I immediately run over to where Anakin and Obi-Wan were with the assassin. Obi-Wan picked her up. while Anakin told the rest of the room to go back to their drinks. we dragged the assassin outside, and into one of the allies. leaning her against the wall. 

"do you know who you were trying to kill?" 

"it was a senator from Naboo." 

"who hired you?" 

I took a step towards her. she looked up at me. 

"it was just a job." 

Anakin squats in front of her. 

"who hired you tell us." 

nothing. I could tell he was starting to get impatient. 

"TELL US NOW!!!" 

I jumped a little at how loud he shouted. it seemed to do the job though. 

"it was a bounty hunter named-" 

something shot past me hitting the assassin in the neck. stopping her from finishing her sentence. I looked in the direction it came from. to see someone in mandolorin armor. fly away. Obi-Wan took out a small shiny object, lodged in the assassin's neck. holding it up in the light. or at least what light we had. 

"toxic dart." 

a fermiler feeling came over my body. crap I might have overdone it a bit. I began feeling dizzy, stumbling back a bit. 

'fuck this isn't gonna be good.' 

everything went black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan and Anakin Pov

Obi-Wan turned around when he heard you stumble then fall to the ground. 

"YN!!!" 

He ran right over kneeling next to you. Anakin quickly joined him. 

"sis! hey sis! wake up!" 

Obi-Wan looked over you. 

"it looks like she just passed out. although her breathing is slightly shallow. we should get her back to the temple." 

Obi-Wan already picked you up. 

"what about padmé?" 

"there won't be anymore attacks tonight. I can guarantee that. right now your sister is our first priority. contact captain Typho. tell him there won't be anymore attacks tonight. then follow us back to the temple. we have to give the report to the council early tomorrow anyway. now let's go." 

Obi-Wan didn't even bother giving Anakin the chance to respond. as he already was heading to the speeder to take you back. 

"well.. looks like I'm taking a taxi back."

Anakin scratched his head frowning at what just happened.


	26. Chapter 26

Obi-Wan arrived at the temple holding you. seconds later Anakin caught up walking to the quarters you all share. 

"you have any idea of what's wrong with her?" 

"no. she didn't appear to have any injuries. and she's been perfectly healthy before we started this job." 

"and how would you know that? we've been gone for ten years." 

"I asked padmé how she's been, when I saw her passing in the hallway to get water before going to sleep." 

"do you think we should take her to the halls of healing?" 

"her breathing seems to have gotten better for now. I think she just needs rest. we'll take her there tomorrow." 

"ok." 

they reached their quarters. 

"you can go ahead and go to bed. you haven't been sleeping that well and you can use the rest. don't worry I'll look after her." 

"well in that case, I'll leave her in your hands master." 

Obi-Wan nodded as Anakin went into his room. Obi-Wan placed you on your bed tucking you in. then takes a seat next to your bed. 

"honestly. what did you get yourself into while I was gone." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in a desert that looked fermiler. I looked up at the sky to see two suns. Tatooine... 

"why am I here? I left here with Anakin a long time ago." 

suddenly I hear screaming. I run over to see; 

"Mom!" 

She's being dragged away by sand people. suddenly the image changed to Anakin, holding her beaten and bloody body in his arms crying. it changed again. he had his lightsaber stabbing and slicing, killing everyone. the pain and anger was overbearing. 

"no this isn't right! Anakin Don't!!!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes snap open. what was that? a nightmare? no... it was to realistic. the future? No. only a possibility of one future. but this was a warning. I knew that for a fact. Anakin must go to Tatooine; as fast as possible, and go see our mother. hopefully I can talk to the council when we give our report tomorrow. I looked to the side to see Obi-Wan; sitting next to my bed meditating. he must have sensed I was awake. 

"welcome back to the land of the living." 

"yeah, thanks." 

"so you want to tell me why you fainted?" 

"well, you're really getting down to point. you aren't even gonna let me wake up a little first." 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. I sighed. 

"well the thing is.... my powers. I think they're starting to awaken. you know like Master Yoda said they would, but he just didn't know when." 

I sat up slowly and lean against the wall. 

"did it just start happening? it's good that Anakin and I came back then." 

"weeell actually...." 

"actually, what?" 

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. 

"well I think they already started awakening, when we got back from Naboo." 

"all the way since then. and you didn't tell me!" 

"well at first I didn't really know what was going on. I figured it was just a sign that the training I was doing with vos was going well."

"you were training with vos?" 

"yeah. he was teaching me tracking and identifying force signatures. so I managed to do what he said. and successfully do the training, but in the process I found I was able to do more abilities then what he was teaching me. I asked him about it to see if it was another form of tracking or something else. and he said that he never heard of anyone being able to do what I was. I went to the archives to see if there were any of my techniques that past Jedi have encountered or learned, and there was nothing. I figured at that point it was probably my powers. well.... that but it also felt that, when I was use force techniques... it feels like I'm drawing water from a lake that I could easily drown in. or something like that. it's hard to explain..." 

"why didn't you tell me any of this?" 

"well you were really stressed out. and still figuring out what to do with everything that was happening at the time; that I didn't want you to feel worse and more worried. honestly it looked like your hair would turn gray any second at that time." 

he cracked a smile. 

"was I really that worse for wear?" 

I nodded. 

"well... that's embarrassing." 

I giggled as he scratched behind his head. 

"well that's all good to know. but how does passing out come into all this?" 

"well you see... it's still kinda hard to control how much power I use, and how much my body can handle. I feel like at some point; I'll learn that balance. but not all techniques I've created do damage to my body. so that's a plus." 

"so basically in short, there's only so much strain your body can handle. and if you go overboard to much with it you'll hurt yourself." 

"yeah.... that pretty much sums it up." 

"well at least we know something. have you ever passed out from it before? cause when you passed out; you were having trouble breathing." 

"it's happened a couple times when training. but nothing too bad. I did some endurance training and that seemed to help." 

"have you told Master Yoda any of this?" 

"no, not yet. but I get the feeling he knows without me telling him. ever since things have gotten more tense with the politics of the galaxy, and the senate. he's been keeping me closer to the temple, then he originally thought. he let's me go see padmé thou. I think he knows something is gonna happen. I could tell he felt better, when you and Anakin came back. he really trusts you." 

"well it's good to know I haven't disappointed him at least." 

"I don't think you could ever disappoint him Obi-Wan. I know that for sure. hey Obi-Wan... there's another thing. I had a dream. no, more like a vision. I believe Anakin needs to go to tatooine to see mom. otherwise I feel as if something awful will happen. I'm going to bring it up with the council tomorrow to get him permission." 

"what about the current situation?" 

"I'll figure something out. I always do after all. on a less serious subject, I see you've grown out your hair and have a beard. you trying to copy Master Qui-Gon~" 

"What, you don't like it? I think I look more wise and Master like." 

he stroked his beard to emphasize his point. 

"heh, maybe a bit I guess. although if you did put your hair back, you would definitely look a bit like Qui-Gon." 

"maybe. but I don't think it's my style." 

"yeah, that's true. I miss him, you know..." 

"yeah, me too. but I think he'd be proud of us. don't you think?" 

"yeah..." 

there was a bit of silence. 

"so what are some of these new abilities you can do?" 

I let one of the ribbons of light slither over to Obi-Wan. wrapping it's self around his hand. 

"well... this is one." 

I give a tug. he looked down and raised his hand up to his face. 

"what is this?" 

"a manifestation of the force. I think? it's almost unbreakable. so far that's the only one I can do without any repercussions to my body." 

"interesting. what do you call it?" 

"well I haven't really named it yet. I mostly just think of it as a ribbon of light. it's actually not just a manifestation of the force, but also a connection to a force signature too. it can probably do more too. but I haven't figured it out yet." 

the ribbon uncurled from his hand and disappeared. 

"well you should probably name it something." 

"force strings? I've been thinking of naming it that, but I'm not sure yet." 

"sounds good. so what are some of the other things you can do? but are probably best not to though." 

"well I guess... astro projection in a way. it's kind of like my spirit can leave my body. and I can go places and hear things. but not too far away from my body. well... I'm not totally sure how far away I can go. but it takes a lot of effort and well... I can sometimes pass out from it as you saw. the other thing is that I'm virtually defenseless when away from my body. and any injuries my body gets I feel. even when away from it." 

"so when you started meditating back at padmés, you were actually guarding her." 

"yeah." 

"so you didn't hear anything, when me and Anakin were talking?" 

"not really. why, did I miss something?" 

"no. don't worry about it." 

"ok?" 

"Anyway, those are the two things I can do. there's probably more. but I don't know. I guess I'll see when I discover them." 

I grin. 

"well, let's hope I'm there; so you won't hit your head if you faint." 

"hey! you don't know that. I could come up with something awesome!" 

I notice the the necklace I made for him hanging around his neck. 

"hey, you still where it." 

he looks down at it and picks it up. 

"oh, yeah. me and Anakin always wear them. we never took them off since you gave it to us. when we wear them... it kinda feels like you're watching out for us. and that we still have a piece of home with us." 

"I'm glad then." 

"hey y/n, I've always wanted to know something." 

"what is it?" 

"is there a meaning to this carving?" 

"you mean it being a moon?" 

"yeah." 

"I chose a moon because, it's a light in the dark to guide someone to where they need to be. or where they want to go. it's also a calming and comforting light, that makes you feel protected. I always felt calm and safe in your presence. it's a very nice feeling. I also felt it was a good fit for a master to represent those things for his padawan. and you represent those things for me too." 

I give a closed eyed smile. if my eyes were open they'd get to see the small tint of red that spread across his cheeks. I felt a light weight on my head. I opened my eyes. Obi-Wan put his hand on my head. 

"why is it you always have a way surprising me each time with something new." 

"I don't know, I guess it's just something I'm good at." 

"I suppose that's true. so what does Anakin's necklace mean?" 

"his is the sun. I believe he will be a light for a good future. I know one day for sure he will make a great Jedi. no matter what anyone says, I will always be proud of him. I know he'll be able to do anything if he puts his mind to it. besides I trust his teacher. hey, Obi-Wan." 

"hmmm." 

"I want to tell Anakin." 

"y/n you do realize what that means." 

"I know. but he's not an idiot and I trust him. I feel he has a right to know as my brother. besides you can't keep running yourself ragged like this." 

"I knew what I was getting into when I took this responsibility." 

"maybe, but you didn't really have a choice in it. Master Yoda-" 

"Master Yoda gave me his trust in something that means the world to him. weather it was my choice or not, nothing happens by accident. don't feel guilty for something that you don't need to. and as for Anakin, just think about it a little more before telling him. I want you to be absolutely sure when you do." 

"I know..." 

"right now, just get some rest. we have to go before the council early tomorrow." 

"ok." 

"I'll wake you, when it's time." 

I nod laying down again, closing my eyes, 

"night Obi-Wan." 

"goodnight." 

I hear the door shut, and I fall into a dreamless sleep this time.


	27. Chapter 27

Just as Obi-Wan said. we stood in front of the council to give our report on what happened the night before. 

"track down this bounty hunter you must Obi-Wan. take y/n with you. of help she will be." 

"yes master. but what about senator Amidala? she'll still need protecting." 

"handle that, your padawan will." 

"Anakin. take the senator back to her home planet of Naboo. she'll be safer there. and don't use registered transport. travel as refugees." 

"as leader of the opposition, it will be difficult to convince her to leave." 

"until caught this killer is, our judgment she must respect." 

"talk to the chancellor. and have him talk to her about the situation. padawan you are dismissed." 

Anakin bowed, leaving the room. after that Yoda turned to look at us. 

"your second report later I expect Obi-Wan. for now something you wish to say, do you?" 

he turned his head to me. 

"yes master, I feel it is important that Anakin should go to tatooine to check on his mother." 

"strongly you feel of this. why?" 

"I had a vision master of that future." 

"the future is unpredictable y/n. you must know that. besides that boy can no longer have attachments to his mother." 

"I know that master windu. but my instincts tell me this is different, and that what I saw will come to pass if we don't act. please, let them stop at at tatooine, then go to Naboo from there. it won't take long. and the place I saw on tatooine. I saw little danger. I can assure you a moister farm that is safe is near; will serve as shelter for the two of them." 

"mmmm... use this an experiment we shall, to see how much you can sense and how accurate it is." 

"thank you master." 

I bow leaving to go find Anakin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Anakin

He was sitting in padmé's apartment as she packed. 

"I do not like this idea of hiding. I didn't create this bill, to not be here when it's fate is to be decided." 

"sometimes we must let go of our pride and do what is requested of us." 

"Anakin, you're you're growing up." 

"master Obi-Wan manages not to see it." 

he picks up a metal ball from a display stand in his hand. and made it float with the force. 

"don't get me wrong... I'm glad to have a master that's as wise as master Yoda, and as powerful as master windu. but in some ways. in a lot of ways. I'm really ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials! but he doesn't see it." 

"that must be frustrating-" 

"it's worse! he's overly critical. and never listens. and doesn't understand. it seems like the only one who believes in me is y/n. but I think what's most frustrating is I feel like he doesn't trust me." 

"what makes you say that?" 

"y/n collapsed last night when we were working. he immediately took her to the temple. I would usually think that's normal; except for the fact that he seemed to be different. and earlier that afternoon I was catching up with sis. we were talking about things at the temple. how she can't go out much and stuff. and yet... despite what Obi-Wan said before that. she said she was grateful for his presence, and that because of him she could leave the temple a bit more, than what she could before. that's not all. last night when we got back. I got up later in the night to get water. I heard them talking. sis said she wanted to tell me something. but Obi-Wan said it could be dangerous. but sis said I had a right to know as her brother. and that she wanted me to know. but he said to wait and think about it more before telling me what it is. she didn't say anything after that." 

"I did hear before you came, that your sister was doubting herself on her worth as a Jedi." 

"What did you say to her? it seemed to make her a bit more at ease." 

"only that I I believe in her and her abilities." 

"mmmm... thank you. it did make her happier." 

"I'm glad. Anakin, mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. it's how we grow. but Ani don't grow up too fast." 

Anakin put the metal ball back on its stand, walking over to padmé looking into her eyes. 

"but I am grown up, you said it yourself." 

"don't look at me like that." 

"why not?" 

"it makes me feel uncomfortable." 

"sorry my lady." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan walked down the hallways of the temple, with Master Windu and Master Yoda. who was sitting in a small hover seat. 

"what is your concern Obi-Wan?" 

"my padawan. I'm not sure he is ready for this." 

"what makes you say that?" 

"well he's always excelled in techniques. but because of that it has made him... somewhat arrogant." 

"mmmm... a trate becoming more common. even with the older more experienced." 

"Obi-Wan, you just to have trust in the boy. now if you'll excuse me, I have some things that need attending to." 

with that master windu walked away. leaving Obi-Wan and master Yoda. 

"Obi-Wan something else to tell me have you?" 

"Yes master. I was wondering if it's a good idea to put her on a mission, in this tense time with the galaxy. besides her powers have started awakening and well..." 

"worried for her you are?"

"yes master. it's not that I want her to stay locked up or anything like that. I swear." 

"Obi-Wan." 

he looked at master Yoda. 

"faith in you I have to keep her safe. and safe she will be." 

"yes master."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Y/n

I tried to find Anakin but he wasn't at the temple. he must have gone and talked to the chancellor, then went to padmé's to help her pack. 

it's fine. in the meantime I can write down a map to find mom from my vision. I thought back to it. I remember the moisture farm. near it was the space port of mos-eisly. the path between the two wasn't hard to navigate. I wrote it all down and waited for the two of them to come back. 

Anakin was the first to return heading to his room to no doubt rest and get ready for tomorrow. I went to my own room for some rest.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all met up tomorrow at the transport docking bay to say our goodbyes padmé. 

"please be safe. and take good care of my brother." 

I winked at her. we talked a little before heading to the docking bay. she admitted Anakin has grown up and was quite handsome. of course I couldn't pass up the opportunity of a little fun. she hit my shoulder lightly. 

"I suppose I should say the same for you and master kenobi. after all you are quite fond of each other." 

I pout. I suppose I deserved that jab. 

"hey don't forget. your one of the most capable Jedi. so don't doubt yourself-" 

I give a small smile. 

"also I'm being serious. I think you and Obi-Wan would be good together. you know if you keep saying ridiculous things, I'll have to call a doctor." 

"fine. stay in denial. just don't forget our promise." 

"yes, yes, I know the one. be safe." 

"I will. your brother will make sure of that." 

I nod. she walks over to Dormé and captain Typho, to say her goodbyes. Obi-Wan seemed to have finished talking to Anakin. although by the look on his face. it looked like he got lectured rather then talked to. I walked over to the two. 

"Anakin be careful. and be sure to follow your instincts. I have full faith in you." 

he seemed to be a bit more pepped up after I said that. 

"also one last thing." 

I take out an envelope that contained the information I collected on where to find our mother. holding it out to him. 

"what's this?" 

he took the envelope. 

"it's information on where to find our mother. I talked to the council they agreed to let you go to Tatooine before going to Naboo. put to rest the nightmares you've been having. and whatever you find there. please remember the teachings of the Jedi when you confront it. promise me." 

I say in a stern voice. but not enough to sound as if I'm lecturing him. 

"I promise. thanks sis. I'll be sure to do my best." 

I nod. 

"and one last, last thing. be safe. and may the force be with you." 

"may the force be with you to sis. and thank you again." 

we both bowed to each other. the three of us walked over to padmé. 

"we'll get to the bottom of this quickly my lady. we can assure you." 

"I will be most grateful for your speed master Jedi's." 

"it's time to go." 

Anakin says as he picks up the luggage. 

"I know." 

"Anakin." 

he looked over to Obi-Wan. 

"may the force be with you." 

"may the force be with you master." 

the two climbed aboard the transport. 

"I sure hope he doesn't try anything foolish." 

Obi-Wan said as he watched the transport leave. captain Typho stood next to us. 

"I'd be more concerned of her doing something, then him." 

he walked away. I looked up at Obi-Wan. 

"so where should we start?" 

"well the dart is pretty much our only clue. earlier I went to the analysis droids and they knew nothing about it. so we're going to visit an old friend."


	28. Chapter 28

"So where are we headed?" 

"to a friend we haven't seen in a while. also to get some good food that's not as bland as the temple food." 

"there's gonna be food. yes! it's been so long since I got to go out to a restaurant." 

"you really like food, don't you?" 

I blush. freezing in place. embarrassed, realizing Im getting a bit over excited. 

"ah sorry." 

he chuckled a bit. 

"so what friend are we going to see?" 

"you'll see when we get there. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised though." 

we made our way to Coco town. heading towards a diner. a waitress droid greeted us. 

"hello. were here to see dex." 

"someone to see you honey. Jedi by the looks of them." 

I look at Obi-Wan surprised. 

"he owns a diner now?" 

"yeah. it has good food too. I think you'll like it." 

a large head poked out from the kitchen window. 

"Obi-Wan! and is that who I think it is?!" 

"Hello Dex." 

"take a seat, I'll be right with you." 

we made our way to one of the empty booths. the waitress droid rolled up to our table. 

"you two want a cup of Jawa juice." 

"yes, thank you so much!" 

she nodded to me and rolled away. I was bouncing in my seat excitedly. Obi-Wan just shook his head. Dex came out from the back, heading towards us. Obi-Wan and I got up. 

"Hey old buddy." 

he gave Obi-Wan a big hug. then looked over at me. 

"y/n, is that you?" 

I nod. 

"you've changed so much, since I last saw you. if I recall... you both were still padawans the last time I saw you." 

"yeah. it's good to see you again. I'm surprised you own a diner." 

"yes, well... I thought I'd slow down a bit with the adventures. but still get information coming in and out of here. so it's useful." 

I nod. 

"you know, Obi-Wan was really sad when you disappeared. he'd come here and mope. and say how much he missed you. trying to figure out where you gone. even so far as to try to sneak away from the temple to find you. of course getting caught by his master while trying to thou." 

I looked over to Obi-Wan. who gave a cough. his cheeks were a bit red. 

"Dex." 

"oh right." 

we sat back down, with Dex squeezing in on the other side of the booth. 

"so my friends. what can I do you for?" 

"you can tell us what this is." 

Obi-Wan set down the dart we recovered the other night. 

"well. what'd-a know. I haven't seen one of these since prospecting in the outer rim." 

"can you tell us where it's from?" 

the waitress droid came rolling up to our table with the Jawa juice. placing the tray on the table. I take the cups off. putting them in front of Obi-Wan and Dex. then handing the tray back. 

"thank you." 

"these come from them cloners on kamino." 

"then why couldn't the analysis droids identify it?" 

"it's these funny little markings on the edge, that gives it away. your analysis droids only focus on symbols. I would think you Jedi would have more respect for the difference of knowledge and wisdom." 

he chuckled. I couldn't help a laugh that slipped out. Obi-Wan gave me a somewhat disapproving look before turning back to Dex. 

"well if droids could think, there'd be none of us here would there." 

"kamino? I never heard of it. is it part of the republic?" 

I ask. 

"no. it's in the outer rim. it's about 12 parsecs off the rishi maze. easy enough for even your analysis droids to find. these kaminoan's they keep to themselves." 

"are they friendly?" 

"that depends." 

"depends on what?" 

I ask suspiciously. 

"on how good your manners are. how big your pocket book is." 

Dex chuckled. the waitress droid rolled up putting some food in front of me and Obi-Wan. before rolling away again. 

"you both eat on the house. you look like you could both use the food. it's much more flavorful then that stuff you both eat in the temple. I promise you that. now I better get back to work." 

he left the booth, going back to the kitchen. Obi-Wan picked up the dart looking at it. 

"so I guess now all we have to do, is find kamino in the archives." 

I say, while starting to eat the food. 

"mmmmm... Obi-Wan this is so good! you have to try it!" 

he looked down to see you eating it. a big smile on your face. 

"I will. I will. but slow down. you might choke." 

"I can't help it. it's so good. Dex is right. this is way better then the dull temple food. it has no flavor. but this, this is awesome! I'm really glad we got to come here. we got to see an old friend, get information, and good food. it's definitely a good day today!" 

"that it is." 

he starts eating his meal. it was quite from there. both of you enjoying the food. at the end of lunch you both say you're goodbyes with Dex. who ended up smothering both of you in hug before leaving and wishing us well. he whispered something in Obi-Wan's ear, that made his cheeks turn a bit pink. before slapping Dex's arm lightly. Dex only chuckled as we left. 

"what did he say?" 

"nothing important. we better hurry back to the temple and visit the archives." 

"ok."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Right when we arrived. we went to the archives to try and find kamino. Obi-Wan and I kept going over the maps. again and again. but still nothing. finally after a while, Obi-Wan gave in and agreed with me to go get master Jocasta for help. Obi-Wan was staring at one of the busts of an old master. 

"you asked for assistance master kenobi?" 

the voice of master Jocasta interrupted him from his thoughts. 

"yes... yes. I'm looking for a planetary system called kamino." 

"kamino. I haven't heard of this system before." 

I was sitting in one of the chairs next to the computer that showed a map of the galaxy. 

"y/n, it's odd for you not find something. did he ask you for assistance?" 

"umm. no. I'm actually on a mission with him. I was going to let you know when we got here to do research. but whenever I try to find any information. it comes up blank. I figured that you would probably have a better chance of finding something." 

I look down somewhat ashamed and embarrassed that I failed at a more simple task as the archive apprentice. she seemed to read my mind or perhaps my aura. as she gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder before starting her search for kamino. after a bit she drew back from the computer. 

"I'm sorry to say this. but the system you're looking for doesn't exist." 

"impossible. perhaps the records are incomplete." 

I flinched when he said that. out of all the things he could have said. why'd it have to be that? if there was one thing master Jocasta took pride in. it was the vast collection of knowledge in the archives. she pursed her lips giving Obi-Wan a sharp look. 

"if an item does not appear in our records. it doesn't exist." 

luckily for us, a youngling came asking for help at that moment and she walked away. Obi-Wan sat back down in the chair next to me stroking his beard in thought. 

"why'd you have to say that? she's gonna be in a bad mood for weeks now." 

"I didn't think she would take it that hard. besides it was a slip of the tongue." 

"you realize she's the head Archivist here. and she's my boss too. of course she'd be offended you'd say that. anyway that aside. I got an idea. I know someone who'll probably be able to help us. come on. oh and bring the star chart." 

I got up heading for the door. Obi-Wan following after me. after grabbing the small glass ball that held the map of the galaxy.


	29. Chapter 29

We walked through the grand halls of the Jedi temple. heading in the direction of the younglings practice room. where I knew my master would be teaching a class. when we arrived, he was helping a group of younglings that were training with practice sabers. helmets were covering their eyes, so as to rely on their instincts. and let the force guide them. as I stepped into the room I notice master Yoda's ears twitch a slight bit. noticing our presence, he tapped his cane on ground. 

"younglings, younglings. some visitors we have." 

the younglings turned off they're training sabers, and lifted up their helmets. looking at us. first to Obi-Wan. 

"hello master Obi-Wan." 

"hello." 

he gave a small wave. then they looked over to me. 

"Y/N!!!" 

they all ran at me, at once. tackling me to the ground, creating a pile on top of me. 

"ooof! hey guys it's been a while." 

"yeah it has!" 

"did you come here to tell us more stories?" 

"yeah, or maybe teach us?" 

"no a demonstration! I bet that's it!" 

by this time I was sitting on the ground with them climbing on me, or trying to get me to do something, or debating with each other about what I was here for. out of the corner of my eye I noticed Obi-Wan and master Yoda asking about what help he can be to us. I watched as Obi-Wan was describing what happened in the archives. I didn't really get a good look before, but he was different. more calm. more poised. and even had a bit of an air of authority. just more grown up. a vast difference then compared to ten years ago. maybe him taking care of Anakin mellowed him out a bit. then again, it was Anakin. he can take a whole lot of energy to look after and keep focused. it could tire anyone out. my thoughts were interrupted, when one of the younglings poked my check. 

"what is it?" 

I looked at them. 

"you were staring at master Obi-Wan." 

"was I?" 

"yes, you were." 

"I bet she likes him." 

"and why do you think that?" 

amused by the girl who said it. 

"you were looking at master kenobi with starry eyes." 

"starry eyes?" 

I raise an eyebrow. 

"yeah! it's like the stories you read us. like how the girl from the story, would fall in love with the boy. how'd she look at him as if looking at the stars." 

"sounds poetic. it must have been a good book. but I'm afraid, I'm not staring at master Obi-Wan with starry eyes." 

the girl pouted. at that moment master Yoda tapped his cane on the ground. 

"seems lost a planet master Obi-Wan and y/n has. how embarrassing, how embarrassing." 

the younglings giggled. 

"Liam the shades." 

the youngling on the right side of me got up, pulling the shades down darkening the room. Obi-Wan placed the small glass ball that held the galaxy on the map reader. a projection of all the stars in the galaxy appeared around us. it was beautiful. 

"clear your minds. and find Obi-Wan and y/n's, wayward planet we will." 

I looked up at Obi-Wan with the other younglings surrounding me. 

"it should be here. but it isn't. gravity is pulling all the stars into one spot. but there is nothing." 

"gravity's silhouette remains... but all the stars and planets are gone. a thought. anyone." 

it was silent for a moment. then a boy in front of me spoke up. 

"because someone erased it from the archive memory." 

"mmm, truly wonderful the mind of a child is. the padawan is right." 

why didn't I think of that?! it's so obvious! 

"go to the center of gravity's pull. there you shall find your planet." 

the shades lifted and light returned to the room. 

"ok guys. I got to get up. I got some work to do." 

there was a choris of awww's and no's. I got up just about to walk away. when some hung onto me tightly. while a couple other's hung on to my legs. 

"come on guys. I really got to go. this work is very important." 

"only if you promise to read to us again!" 

"yeah! and to give us a demonstration!" 

another put in. 

"yeah! and to teach us some new tricks too!" 

another added. man they're being more demanding then usual. but then again, I haven't been able to spend as much time with the younglings lately. with my work in the archives increasing. not to mention self training. I could see Obi-Wan grinning from where he stood next to master Yoda near the door. both his hands resting on his cane, with a thoughtful expression. as he watched. I give a fake defeated sigh. 

"ok. you guys win. I'll do all that with you guys when I get back." 

"Kay!" 

there was cheers of victory. I felt them let me go. finally able to walk over to the two waiting for me at the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan's Pov 

I looked from where I was standing near the door, with master Yoda. seeing y/n interacting with the younglings made a smile come to my face. she really is loved by everyone. I wonder what it be like to be part of a family. well I guess we sort of are one. with her, myself and Anakin. but still... I push the thought from my mind. she finally managed to gain her freedom from the younglings, that were clinging onto her. 

"sorry about that. who do you think could have done this? it isn't easy for someone to erase things from the archives." 

I nod. 

"hard to answer that question is. only a Jedi could have erased those files. but for what purpose? dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is... meditate on this I will." 

master Yoda turned walking back to the waiting class.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y/n Pov

"The younglings seem to like you." 

"I spend a lot of time with them. they enjoy stories. and learning different saber techniques. although it mostly just turns into me doing demonstrations for their entertainment. but I do hope they find some motivation in it to keep up with training. I also help them with the starting steps in interacting with things through the force. even if I'm not fully teaching, it's still nice to help them when I can. plus, it keeps them out of trouble and from disturbing the peace of the meditation rooms and healing hall." 

I hear him give a small chuckle. 

"so we heading to the hanger for a ship?" 

"yup. it was a good idea asking master Yoda. sorry about making master Jocasta upset." 

"it's fine. but for your sake I would apologize to her if I were you. if you don't, she'll probably give you a hard time. the next time you go there to read your books while "guarding me" as you put it." 

"hey. I technically am." 

"yes, yes. I know. although you should keep in mind for the future, that master Jocasta does pride herself on the archives almost above everything else." 

"I'll keep that in mind next time." 

we reached the hanger. I walk over to one of the Jedi cruisers, that had a two seater inside. instead of a regular one seater. I look over at him. 

"if we get shot at it'll be less of a hassle if we're in one ship. let's hope we don't though." 

"R-4 it's time to go." 

a R-4 unit rolled up to Obi-Wan giving a couple beeps in response. 

"awww... is this yours? he's adorable!" 

I go over to the R-4 unit. 

"I'm y/n. it's nice to meet you. looking forward to working with you." 

R-4 beeps excitedly. 

"he's taken a liking to you." 

I smile up at Obi-Wan, still crouching by the droid. 

"come on. we better get moving." 

I nod getting up. 

"so you flying, or should I?" 

he shot me a look. 

"you it is. although I don't see why I can't." 

"you're almost as bad as Anakin when flying." 

"I'm not bad at it. you just hate flying. and for the record, I'm the one who first taught him how to fly." 

I say as I climb in the back seat. 

"well that explains a lot." 

Obi-Wan climbed in after me. 

"hey! for the record, he's gotten way better than before." 

Obi-Wan just shook his head, as he started up the ship. after R-4 was loaded in, we took off.


	30. Chapter 30

I sat in the back seat, fiddling with a holo puzzle. 

"are we there yet?" 

"almost. we should arrive in about five more minutes." 

I give a huff. 

"you know patience is a virtue." 

"maybe but still.... hey Obi-Wan, what were the planets like? the ones you and Anakin went to I mean." 

he thought for a minute. 

"well... each one was different and had different problems. some were baron. some full of life. but they were all beautiful in their own way. although I don't think Anakin was too keen on going to some of the desert ones." 

"I imagine not. considering it was our home for a long time. for him even longer than me. I'm glad you guys came back. I missed you both." 

"I missed you too. and I'm certain Anakin did as well." 

"so how does it feel being a master of a padawan?" 

"it can be difficult, but also very rewarding. when you see how your student works hard and accomplish's what they work so hard for. that you yourself taught them. you can't help feeling pride and joy in their accomplishments. just as much as in your own." 

I could tell he was smiling when he said that. I can't help feeling a pang of jealousy. knowing I won't be ever allowed to take on a padawan of my own. but that's just how it is in my situation. the feeling soon disappears, when I think of the younglings back at the temple that I spend time with. those feelings no doubt are the same feelings that Obi-Wan described. although I'm still a little envois of the strong bond you have between master and apprentice. it doesn't really work that way with the younglings. as if reading my mind Obi-Wan speaks up again. 

"although there are some down sides too. like when he's stubborn. and argent. and never listens to instructions. and always, always rushing into something without thinking. that's probably the worst." 

I smile to myself. 

"yeah, that's Anakin for you." 

"who said I was only talking about Anakin." 

"huh, what are you insinuating?" 

"nothing. nothing at all..." 

"no! you were-" 

R-4 suddenly let out some beeps. 

"oh look we're here. and it's right where it should be." 

I huff. 

"you saved yourself for now Obi-Wan." 

as we enter the atmosphere. never ending oceans became visible. with a heavy thunderstorm that didn't seem like it would let up anytime soon. I look around and see a city in the distance. that was on stilts, to keep it above the water. 

"look Obi-Wan. over there." 

I point over to it. we fly over and land. I push on the glass over our heads to open the hatch, that would let us out. rain immediately stated pelting us relentlessly. even our cloaks did nothing to shield us from it. we walked up to the door leading into one of the a buildings. the doors opened automatically letting us in. I lower my hood. my hair soaked. Obi-Wan in the same condition as me. I giggled. 

"what is it?" 

"you look like a drowned wamprat." 

he frowned at that comment grumbling a bit. I shake my head. I notice someone walking towards us. it was a kaminoan. she was intimidating but also graceful. she wore clothes that fluttered when she walked. but what was most beautiful were her eyes. it was like you could see the stars of the galaxy in them. 

"master Jedi, welcome to kamino. the prime minister is expecting you." 

"we're expected?" 

Obi-Wan questioned a bit surprised, but trying to hide it. 

"yes it's been a very long time. we were beginning to think you weren't coming. now please, this way." 

she began walking. we followed after her. Obi-Wan placed his hand on my shoulder. 

"let me do the talking. we don't know where we stand here." 

"as you wish, master of negotiations." 

he raised an eyebrow. 

"is that a new nickname for me?" 

"hmmm, we'll see if it catches on. then I'll decide." 

giving him a grin. we soon come to a door that opened to show another kaminoan, who was male stand up from a chair that was attached to the sealing. the female kaminoan stepped to the side of us. 

"may I present Lama-su. prime minister of kamino. and they're are master Jedi's..." 

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, and my fellow Jedi Y/n L/n." 

we bow in respect to each other. 

"I trust you'll enjoy your stay here." 

Lama-su waves his hand. and two more identical chairs lower from the sealing. he sat back in his as we take our seats. 

"and now down too business. you'll be happy to know that we are on schedule." 

"that's good news." 

Obi-Wan says. doing his best to hide his confusion, while I stayed silent. although it did irk me a little. it makes me feel as if he didn't trust me on this. or anything really... but its probably best to stay observant right now anyway. but still... I make a mental note to talk to him latter about it. 

"we are pleased to say that the first 200,000 units are ready. with a million more well on the way. please tell master sifo-dius that his order will be met on time." 

"I'm sorry. master who?" 

"master sifo-dius is still a leading member on your Jedi council, is he not?" 

the prime minister seemed a bit confused. as were we.

"master sifo-dius was killed nearly ten years ago." 

"oh, I see..." 

some sadness could be heard in his voice at the news. 

"that's to bad. but still, I'm sure he would be proud of the army we built for him." 

"the army?" 

I still was managing to keep silent. but it was beginning to get hard to keep my expression neutral, with all this new information coming to light. but I managed. 

"please tell me... when my master contacted you. did he say what the army was for?" 

"of course. this army is for the republic. but I'm sure you're excited to see for yourselves." 

"that's why we're here." 

Obi-Wan was doing his best to play along. but I could feel the uneasy feelings he was giving off in the force.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked through the giant white hallways of the facility. some windows on sides acting as walls. allowing us for us to look inside as we walked. Lama-su in front of us as a guide, explaining different things as we walked past them. while the female kaminoan walked behind us. I looked through one of the windows to see many children working on computers. all exactly identical. 

"one of our many training programs." 

the female kaminoan said, as she walked beside me. I hung back a bit to look at the different rooms through the windows. I nod. 

"it's very impressive." 

"thank you." 

I nod again and quicken my pace. catching up to Obi-Wan and Lama-su who was still talking about the cloning process with great pride. but one thing did catch my attention. 

"we modified the genetic structure to make them more obideaant than the original host." 

"and who was the original host?" 

Lama-su looked a bit surprised when I spoke, but quickly recovered. 

"a bounty hunter named jango fett." 

Obi-Wan cut in quickly. 

"and where might this bounty hunter be?" 

"oh, we keep him here." 

"we should very much like to meet this bounty hunter." 

"I'd be very happy to arrange it for you." 

the female kaminoan said to him in her melodic voice. soon we reached a balcony overlooking many troops lined up perfectly. some marching, some just standing at attention waiting orders. Obi-Wan leaned over the balcony looking out at the scene before us, taking it all in. 

"magnificent aren't they." 

obvious pride in Lama-su's voice. but all I felt was an ominous air surrounding us.


	31. Chapter 31

After the tour, the female kaminoan. which I finally learned the name of, which was tan-wee, led Obi-Wan and I to a room for the night. explaining that jango fett was still away on business, but would be back by tomorrow. that also there was a curfew for the clones, so the light would atomically go out at that time. after she bid us goodnight and walked away. I opened the door going inside. Obi-Wan fallowing after me. door closing behind us. the room was clean and simple. it had a bathroom attached. a couch and a big bed on the side of the room by a large window that showed the raging storm outside. I hung up my cloak on one of the hooks, next to the door. it was already partway dry. but should be fully by tomorrow. 

"hey, I'm gonna take a shower. alright." 

"yeah, sure." 

he seemed a bit distracted. I just shrugged and headed into the bathroom. bringing my night clothes and a towel. I took out my hair washing it, thinking about the situation with padmé and the assassin. not to mention that warm feeling I get in my chest when I saw Obi-Wan again. and the other times too over these last couple of days. I felt it more... I mean I felt it sometimes before, but not really like now. now I feel a pull with it. maybe padmé has a point with feelings. and master Yoda said I could have one attachment. 

one bond. one to share all my feelings with. to share everything with. to stay by my side. but for Obi-Wan to be that person... to except being bond to me for eternity. I want it to be his choice too. not through obligations to the Jedi order or to our masters. I want it to be his feelings. 

I turn off the water getting dressed and come out. 

"is something wrong? you seem a little distracted." 

"don't worry it's nothing. in terms of sleeping I can take the couch and you the bed." 

"are you sure, I can sleep on the-" 

"it's fine, don't worry. besides it's actually rather comfortable." 

he lays back on the couch closing his eyes. 

"well at least take this." 

I throw him an extra blanket that was on the end of the bed. it hits him in the face and I burst out laughing as it falls. 

"I thought Jedi were supposed to have fast reflexes." 

"yeah, well... normally you would give me some warning first." 

"now where's the fun in that." 

I grin. 

"your impossible. you know that, right." 

"I suppose... but if I wasn't, then wouldn't that make it boring then." 

"more peaceful. is more like it. come on let's get some rest. curfew is about to hit any second. and we probably won't be getting rest anytime for a while, like you said earlier." 

I just nod laying back and curling up. after a bit my eyelids start getting heavy and I slowly drift off to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm back on tattooine. Anakin's there with padmé and.... mom! she's there too! she's alright! 

I run over stopping at the table. they were sitting in a dugout courtyard of the moisture farm. I saw there were three new people too. Anakin seemed to not trust them. but didn't our right reject them either. mom seemed happy though. I'm glad that the vision I saw didn't come to pass. but I still felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. like.... this wasn't the end.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel myself blinking awake. I look over out the window. it's still dark and storming outside. I turn over wrapping the blanket tighter around myself. closing my eyes trying to find sleep again. but I still felt that ominous feeling in the bottom of my stomach. Only accompanied with a sense of fear now. I get up and walked over to the couch. Obi-Wan was fast asleep. a peaceful look on his face. seeing his face so peaceful there's no way I can wake him. he's so relaxed right now. He probably hardly gets much sleep from all the work he must have to do. I turn away and begin walking back to my bed. 

"what's wrong?" 

I turn my head back to look at him. he was still laying down his eyes closed. the picture of peaceful slumber. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." 

"it's fine. I've found, I've become a light sleeper anyway. so no harm done. so what's got you up?" 

Obi-Wan sat up. 

"I can't sleep. I had a dream. or... a vision. it wasn't bad or anything like that. actually it gave me some relief from my worry about the previous one I had." 

"is that the reason you were so adamant about the request for Anakin being able to Tatooine?" 

I nod. 

"it must have been bad then." 

"yeah... I'm glad what I saw was avoided and didn't happen. but I feel like it's the calm before the storm right now." 

"how ironic you say that when it's storming outside now." 

"Obi-Wan I'm being serious here." 

"yeah, I know sorry. I just don't like seeing that look on your face." 

"what look?" 

"the one you make when you're upset, uneasy or scared." 

I sit down on the bed facing him. he rested his chin on his leg. a thoughtful expression on his face. 

"sorry for troubling you. some how I always end up causing you it." 

"it's fine. besides you said it yourself, it be boring without it. but something else is troubling you also." 

I blush turning around facing away. 

"it's not so much troubling, as much as confusing... or maybe realizing. it's hard to explain. I don't know how to put it into words. it's something I never really felt before. I don't know if I can describe it." 

'sadly I know that feeling all too well.' 

he thought to himself. he got up walking over to me. 

"well let's not worry about that for now. for now, rest." 

he poked my forehead with his index finger. a small tap. 

"hey!" 

"heh." 

he had a boyish smirk on his face. I got under the covers and turn on my side. he sits down next to the bed on the floor. 

"what are you doing?" 

"the thing that puts you to sleep quickly when we were younger." 

he sat cross legged, beginning to meditate. letting the force wrap around me like a comforting blanket. warm and safe. soon my eyelids begin to droop again. slowly I fall into a dreamless state this time. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan POV

I hear her soft even breathing, meaning she fell asleep. I got up from where I sat and headed back over to the couch. but not before pulling the blanket up to her chin, to make sure she's tucked in. protected from the cold of the raging storm outside. I lay down looking up at the sealing. 

'so, she has feelings for someone...' 

I felt a pang in my chest. 

'well I suppose it doesn't really matter. Jedi aren't aloud to have attachments. so even if she loves someone, she couldn't be with them. but then again. that also goes for me as well. I'm not aloud attachment either. I'll never be able to tell her how I feel... and yet no matter how much I meditate, train and try to let go and forget. I never can. vos said it helps to except and admit it to myself. acknowledge it. I love her! I love her so, so much... I've tried that but it only makes me fall for her more. if protecting her and being her guardian means I can stay by her side... I thought that would be enough. and yet I selfishly want more. is it even ok to think that?' 

I sigh. now is not the time for such thoughts. we have a job to do, and an assassin to catch. before I know it, it'll probably be daybreak even if it is storming. I turn over and fall asleep or at least do my best too.


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning it was still storming. Obi-Wan and I ate breakfast in our room. 

"hey Obi-Wan, I think I finally came up with a good name for the ribbons of light." 

"oh, and what's that?" 

"force thread." 

"not bad. it sounds like how it looks." 

"that's the point of a name of a technique you know." 

"so that means it's good name." 

I sighed. 

"you know, you could just say you like the name." 

"it's fun messing with you." 

I just huff. blowing a peace of hair out of my face. a little after lunch tan-wee came to get us. informing us the bounty hunter had returned from his work. after putting on our cloaks, we followed her through the many white hallways that could very easily get confusing. we stopped in front of a door. after knocking a boy opened the door. 

"boba, is your father here?" 

"yup." 

"may we see him?" 

he gave Obi-Wan and I a distrustful look before turning to go inside, us following after. 

"dad tan-wee is here." 

the room was mostly empty, except for a couple peaces of furniture here and there. there was an adjoining room that's door opened. a man walked into the main room cleaning his hands with a rag. he wore a blue like tunic, similar to what his son was wearing. 

"Jango welcome back. was your trip productive?" 

"fairly." 

"this is masters Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Y/n L/n. they've come to check on our progress." 

I gave a bow in greeting. his eyes seemed linger on me a bit longer than they should. Obi-Wan noticed this, stepping forward gaining Jango's attention. 

"your clones are very impressive, you must be very proud." 

Obi-Wan's voice had a bit of an edge to it. 

"I'm just a simple man trying to make his way in the universe." 

"ever made your way as far as Corecant." 

"once or twice." 

"recently?" 

"possibly." 

my eyes flitted around the room. I see that Jango left the door to the room open. I could see a set of mandalorian armor in the corner; that looked almost exactly identical to the one that the mysterious person was wearing when they killed the assassin that night. Obi-Wans voice brought me back from my thoughts. 

"then you must know master sifo-dius." 

Jango turned to a Boba and said "(close the door over there)" in Huttsese. the native language of tattooine. I kept my face neutral and my eyes focused on Jango. despite still hearing the door shut. 

"I'm sorry... master who?" 

despite his lie about Corecant. that was pretty obvious to call, since he was uneasy with me catching a glimpse of the armor. he did seem genuinely confused about Obi-Wan's question of sifo-dius. Obi-Wan crossed his arms frowning. 

"master sifo-dius. he was the one who commissioned you for this job. was he not?" 

Jango took a step forward towards Obi-Wan. 

"never heard of him." 

"really." 

"I was recruited by a man named Tyrannous on one of the moons of bogdon." 

"curious." 

Obi-Wan's voice took on a bit more of a sharper tone. 

"do you like your army?" 

"we look forward to seeing them in action." 

"they'll do their job well. that I can promise." 

I spoke this time hoping to brake the tension. 

"thank you for your time Jango Fett." 

he turned away from Obi-Wan to stare at me again. 

"always a pleasure to meet a Jedi. especially one as lovely as yourself." 

I was unsure how to react to this. Obi-Wan's eyes sharpened his voice cold. 

"if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way now." 

he put a hand on my back guiding me out of the room. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were at the door to the landing platform with tan-wee. 

"now be sure to tell your council that the first battalions are ready. and remind them, if they need more troops. it will take more time to grow them." 

"we won't forget, thank you." 

tan-wee nodded walking away. once she was gone I turned to Obi-Wan. 

"we should relay all this immediately to the Jedi council." 

"yes." 

we headed to our ship. I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head. not that it did much good. 

"R-4 use scramble code five to Corecant. care of old folks home." 

I turned to Obi-Wan. 

"who the heck decided on that code name for the temple?" 

he just shrugged. but I could see the corner of his mouth twitch up slightly. no doubt he was thinking of the elders on the council. I had to try my best to keep from laughing at the thought. a second later a projection of master Yoda and master windu appeared before us. 

"what news do you have?" 

"master y/n and I have successfully made contact with the prime minister of kamino. they are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, which we believe is the one in the attempt to assassinate senator Amadala to create a clone army." 

"do you think this army is involved in the plot to assassinate the senator?" 

master windu asked. 

"no master. there appears to be no motive." 

"do not assume anything Obi-Wan. clear your mind must be." 

master Yoda pointed one of his clawed finger at Obi-Wan. 

"yes master. they said that the order was placed by master sifo-dius at the request of the senate ten years ago. I was under the impression that he died before then. did the council ever agree to the creation of a clone army?" 

"no. who ever placed this order did not have the authorization of the Jedi council." 

"capture this bounty hunter and bring him back you two must. question him we will." 

"yes master. we will report back when we have him." 

we give a quick bow and the transmission ended. I look over to Obi-Wan. 

"we better get moving fast. I can sense their leaving. they're on the landing platform, to the left side above us. they're still packing but they'll be done soon. come on follow me!" 

I run inside and start heading in the direction of their landing platform. 

"y/n how do you-" 

"no time! I'll tell you later. just trust me and be quiet for now. I need to concentrate." 

I close my eyes seeing the force threads. I spent enough time in the room with him, with Obi-Wan. that I was able to memorize the feel of it. or at the very least enough for a short distance like this. I could hear Obi-Wan saying in the background to not run with my eyes closed. Not that it would matter. I could see everything around me in a way. just in a different way then he is. I willed my concentration to focus on following the force thread. as well as carefully dogging anything that could potentially be in the way. once weaving through a few more hallways, I stopped at a glass door opening my eyes. Obi-Wan stopping right next to me. 

"there here, but not for long." 

the door opened, we ran out. 

"Dad, look!" 

Jango turned around to see me and Obi-Wan. who already had our lightsabers ready. 

"Boba get on bored!" 

Boba ran up the ramp and into the ship. Jango took out his blaster and started shooting at us. I rolled out of the way while Obi-Wan blocked them with his lightsaber. stepping forward Jango flew up into the air getting the high ground. while still shooting at us. 

"Y/n you take care of the ship! I'll handle Jango Fett!" 

he yelled out to me. I could hear the noise from Obi-Wan fighting with Jango in the background. as I got closer the ships giant guns turn towards me taking shots. I rolled out of the way of a shot that would have hit me if I didn't move seconds before. leaving scorch marks on the ground. I could see the guns moving in the direction of where Obi-Wan and Jango were fighting. 

"no, no, no." 

before it could get in range. I used the force to stop the rotation of the guns. I grit my teeth doing my best to hold it in place. I felt a part of my being calling to be let out. I had no doubt it was the power that was awakening inside me begging to be let loose. 

"no. I won't use you. shut up!" 

I suddenly felt something hard make contact with the back of my head. I feel myself hit the ground. I loose grip on the ship. in the background I could vaguely hear Obi-Wan shouting something. but couldn't tell what it was. 

'that's definitely gonna leave a mark.' 

everything went black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I open my eyes. around me it was completely dark. 

'was I captured?' 

I try moving my arms and legs. no bindings. that's a plus. I get up, my body it feels so light. like I'm floating. I look below me, no ground only darkness. I see a glow out of the corner of my eye. I turn around to see a giant golden river of light. 

"amazing." 

I walked over about to touch it. 

"You shouldn't touch that. don't go close to the river." 

a stern echoing voice said. I back away from the river looking up to see a woman. she was glowing with gold light. with a sort of circlet on her head. with very long hair, long plane but beautiful robes. on the other side of the river. I stand up. 

"who are you?" 

"I am you." 

"what do you mean?" 

"I am the part of you that you have yet to fully awaken." 

"so the part of me that is the power inside me." 

"in a way, yes. although there is more to it than that. but we don't have time for that now." 

I look around. 

"so what is this place? and what is that?" 

I point down at the river of light. the woman who claims that she is me, looks up at what would be the sky if there was one. 

"oh, looks like our time is up for now." 

"wait a minute! you've hardly explained anything or whatever this place is!" 

"don't worry, we will meet again. but right now you must return. it looks like you're at your limit right now. the next time you come here, it should be on your own terms." 

her voice echoes as I feel my being pulled away from that place and back to consciousness. yet I felt if I was leaving a part of me there.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I blinked my eyes open, to find myself being held close by someone. 

"Obi-Wan..." 

he looked down. 

"y/n!" 

he looked to be almost crying; as the rain water was streaming down his cheeks like tears. with a worried but relieved look on his face. I rase my hand to his cheek. 

"I'm ok... you don't need to worry." 

he pulls me into his chest. barring my face there. 

"don't ever do that to me again!" 

I could feel him trembling a little. 

"Hey now... you know I'm tougher then I look..." 

"even if I know that's true. I'm never letting you out of my sight again." 

I blush and relax in his arms. now that I think about it. this is the first time we're hugging since we were padawans. when we were reunited on tattooine. I close my eyes enjoying the moment before something accrued to me. 

"where's Jango Fett?" 

Obi-Wan pulled away. 

"he got away. he was just beginning to take off when I got back up here. I managed to throw a tracker on his ship before getting to far. we should be able to follow him easily." 

"we should get going then." 

he nods. we head to our ship to track our bounty hunter down.


	33. Chapter 33

Obi-Wan and I were sitting in the ship following Jango and his son. 

"How long was I out?" 

"I don't know, I found you like that when I got back there." 

"it must've happened right after you got pushed over. the last thing I remember was a blow to head then darkness." 

"why, is your head still hurting?" 

"no, I'm fine. don't worry." 

he could tell something was on her mind but decided to leave it for now. leaving them in silence for a while. 

"hey Obi-Wan." 

he hummed. 

"why can't I fly this time?" 

"you're really asking me that after you just woke up from being knocked out." 

"well, you didn't let me fly last time." 

"your crazy when your- seismic charges! stand by." 

"what?" 

a giant boom was heard as an explosion of boulders from asteroids around us shattered. narrowly missed our ship. 

"looks like they figured out were tracking them. oh, look they got a second one coming." 

I pointed to another a little farther away. 

"you got to be kidding!" 

Obi-Wan took a sharp turn up. missing the seismic charge, but turned to the side in order to dodge another bolder that was flying our direction. I looked behind us to see Jango's ship. 

"hey Obi-Wan, shots incoming." 

I was bit late on the warning. one of the shots grazed our wing, but we still felt the hit. 

"blast! this is why I hate flying!" 

"this wouldn't be happening if I was flying." 

"not now y/n!" 

"fine. then I guess you don't want to know about the two missiles heading our way about to kill us." 

he let out a sound of annoyance. muttering something under his breath. 

"what was that?" 

"nothing. R-4 prepare the emergency part canisters for ejection." 

I waited to see what he was up too. 

"fire them now!" 

the missiles hit the extra parts exploding, giving the illusion that we were hit. Obi-Wan attached the docking cables to an asteroid, as Jango's ship flew over and towards the planet of genoces. 

"ok Obi-Wan, I'll give you credit on that. it was a good trick. I think you've gotten better at flying too." 

"glad you noticed. you can thank your brother for that. I had to adapt rather fast in order to make sure he didn't rush into things." 

"well it definitely payed off." 

"ok R-4, I think we've waited long enough." 

we detach from the asteroid and start flying to geonces. 

"since my brothers flying skills seemed to have improved yours. he must have gotten better then before." 

"I wouldn't call them better... I'd call them chaotic." 

"hey I'm the one who taught him the basics you know! I told him that with those skills he can build his own style of flying." 

"well that explains a lot." 

"well I personally thought I did a decent job." 

I huff and look out the window. we entered the atmosphere and were flying over the dusty sandy red planet. it kinda reminded me of tattooine. I squint looking down. 

"hey Obi-Wan, there's a weird amount of federation star ships down there. something's not right." 

"yeah. I feel it too. let's land over there so we're not to close for them to notice us." 

"yeah." 

we fly low, not too far away from a extravagant looking building. 

"behind a out cropping of boulders. that would hide our ship from anyone passing by." 

we both hop out. R-4 was about to follow before I held out my hand. 

"stay with the ship. if any critters come around and start trying to mess with it. zap um." 

immediately he let out a few determined beeps. 

"good, we're counting on you. we'll be back soon." 

Obi-Wan turns to me after we get some distance away from the droid. 

"how do you get him to listen? he's usually so stubborn with me." 

"maybe he just likes me better." 

I shrug. 

"you hesitated when we were fighting Jango Fett. how come?" 

my thoughts went to the child that was in the ship at the time. I guess my face showed it too. 

"it was the child with him, wasn't it?" 

"yeah..." 

"you always spend so much time with the younglings. I guess I can see why, but be sure to be more careful next time. you could've gotten killed." 

"I know. I'm sorry." 

I just I couldn't find the right words so I just looked down at the ground. as we walk Obi-Wan sighed. 

"just don't worry me like that again. it took a good chunk of my life span out. I swear you can be worse then Anakin sometimes." 

I give an apologetic smile. he just sighed again. 

"come on. we don't have much time."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We sneak into the large building. there weren't quite words to describe it very well. only that it looked carved with many twists and turns, a bit cavelike too. As we made our way through, I hear the sound of many machines working in rhythm together. we both headed in that direction. we found a balcony overlooking it tons and tons of half assembled battle droids. that were on conveyer belts slowly moving down the line to be fully assembled. 

"not good." 

"come on, let's go see if we can find out more." 

we left the balcony walking down one of the hallways, when we heard voices. Obi-Wan grabbed me pulling me behind a pillar with him. a hand over my mouth and an arm around my stomach holding me close to him. I squirmed a little feeling so close to him. 

"Stop squirming like that." 

he grouns in my ear. I feel my face getting hot, I stop moving. the voices get louder accompanied by footsteps. 

"now we must convince the comerince guild and the corporate alliance to sign the treaty." 

that voice it's fermiler and gives me a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

"what about the senator from Naboo, is she dead yet? I'm not signing that treaty till I have her head on my desk!" 

I frown that voice. that one belonged to nute gunray of the trade federation from the blockade incident on Naboo. no doubt he's out for revenge after how it all ended. but still the nerve! 

"I'm a man of my word viceroy." 

a large bug like creature with wings made a clicking like sound, that I assumed was a form of agreement. that must be what a geonosein looks like. I never seen any around Corecant before. quite curious creatures. the group walks down the steps, I hear the echo of a door closing. I pat Obi-Wan's hand that was over my mouth. he let go of me. we walked out from behind the pillar. luckily by this point that heat in my face has gone down. 

"come on, I heard them go this way." 

as we were about to walk down the steps, I see a small alcove that looked over the room. it was hidden by the rafters so it would be hard to notice us. 

"Obi-Wan over here." 

I whisper tugging on the sleeve of his cloak to direct his attention there. seeing what I was referring to he nodded. climbing over the beams looking over the room to see count dooku sitting at a table with a bunch of other people I didn't know about. but they a gave me a bad feeling. Dooku started speaking about and alliance between all of them, with each of their army's combined into one could overwhelm the republic and make us given to their demands. along with more star systems allying to them farther along down the road. this is it. this is the great divide that the republic was worried about happening. the plans being made right in front of me. 

"we must relay this to the Jedi temple immediately!" 

I whisper to Obi-Wan who nodded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We made it back to the ship. R-4 beeping in greeting to us. 

"it's good to see your alright too. hey listen we need to get a message to corecant fast." 

there were some more beeps. Obi-Wan was standing next to me his arms crossed frowning. 

"what do you mean the long range transmission got knocked out?" 

"it must have happened when we took that hit from Jango. R-4 do you think you can boost the power?" 

R-4 beeps shaking his head from side to side. 

"we'll have to try something else." 

"maybe send a message to Anakin. he's still on tattooine. it's much closer get him to retransmit it to Corecant." 

"not a bad idea y/n." 

Obi-Wan set to getting it ready. I kept watch, I think I heard a clicking sound but brushed it off since Obi-Wan finished getting things set up. 

"Anakin. Anakin, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Y/n L/n. our long range transmitter has been knocked out. we need you to retransmit this message to Corecant." 

Obi-Wan began explaining what we found. while I stood next to him keeping an eye out. suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see a blaster shot flying towards us. I manage to block it with my lightsaber just in time. 

"Obi-Wan we got company!" 

more shots along with droids and geonosines were getting closer. the message had stopped Obi-Wan had now joined me. we were back to back fighting. 

"there's to many. they win this round." 

turning off our lightsabers someone hit Obi-Wan on the back of the head knocking him out. a moment later I felt something collide with the back of my head causing everything to turn black.


	34. Chapter 34

I open my eyes to see darkness. 

"I thought that the next time you came here would be your own choice. you really must learn to enter your inner self without getting knocked out." 

I turned to the echoey voice that was coming from the other side of the river of light. it was the woman from before. 

"yes well... I don't really know how to get here in the first place. I've never appeared here in any meditation session." 

"then you probably haven't been able to truly reach inside yourself. so far you've only been able to enter here when you are desperate." 

"listen can you just tell me what this place is. you say you are me but you don't look like me. besides what should I call you? also can you tell me what that river is? and what exactly are you?" 

"to answer your first question. this is your inner most self, and the border between the physical and spiritual. as well as the border of balance. neither dark nor light is able to take over us fully. we are the incarnation of balance. the river of light that you see is the border between us. you the physical. and I the spiritual. we are two sides of same coin." 

I sit down at the edge of the river, careful not to get to close. she mirrors my movements. 

"but there's more to this river also, isn't there?" 

"yes. it's the force itself that flows through us. but for the most part it acts as the boundary between the two of us. and the place we can communicate." 

"I guess that makes sense in a way. so what are you exactly? and don't say you're me. cause I already got that part." 

"I believe I told you already. I'm the part of you that has not yet fully awakened. and you have yet to except what's within yourself. as for what you will call me, that's up to you. but please remember that names are very powerful things. they're a bond. you will able to name me once you except me as a part of yourself." 

"you mean the power, don't you?" 

"that is part of it. but also your feelings inside yourself." 

"so let's say I did fully awaken my power and except myself. what would happen then?" 

"you would be able to give me a name. a name that would form our bond and stabilize our power. right now it's unstable. surely you've noticed by now when you use you're power. there's repercussions your body can't handle that much power without having our bond set with a name. and even then it will still take time to control your power. even if it's stabilized with the name you choose." 

"and I suppose I can't just name the bond now, can I?" 

"not without the expectance of the power and all of the feelings you have. we can make our way there slowly. for now you should probably just focus on trying to stay alive." 

"what makes you automatically think I'm in danger of dying?" 

"Obi-Wan dose have a point when it comes to us getting into trouble." 

"yeah that is true. but we're never telling him that we said that." 

"yes, yes, Time to go." 

I close my eyes. I hear the sound of a door shutting and someone walking away. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan POV 

I woke up unable to move suspended in the air slowly revolving. I spot y/n chained to the close by wall of the cell we are in. still knocked out from when we got attacked earlier. hopefully the message got through to Anakin and got to the Jedi council. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the cell door opening. a fermiler old man walked in. 

"traitor." 

I looked down at him from where I was suspended. 

"oh no my friend. this is a mistake. they've gone to far this time. this is madness." 

"I thought you were the leader here Dukoo." 

"this has nothing to do with me, I assure you. I'll have them petition to get you both released." 

"well I hope it doesn't take to long. we have work to do." 

"forgive me but... please do tell me, what are two Jedi masters doing way out here on geonoces?" 

"we are tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. have you seen him?" 

"there are no bounty hunters here. the geonocans don't trust them." 

"and who can blame them. but he is here. for that I am certain." 

"it's a great pity our paths never crossed before Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive... I could really use his help right now." 

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you." 

I glare at him. 

"don't be so sure my young Jedi friend. remember I used to be his master, as he was once yours. and speaking of Jedi. why is she here? I would think it very odd for master Yoda to let her out of the temple so easily. with how he always keeps her in the temple. and especially after she went missing once already." 

"how do you know she went missing?" 

"I was still at the Jedi temple when she was still just a toddler. and through all my time there she was always kept under close watch. but later after I left I heard that the forbidden jewel of the Jedi temple disappeared. now knowing that the Jedi didn't care for such things. what they covet is knowledge. and the only thing that they guarded more then the galaxy and knowledge was this girl. I was definitely surprised to hear she was gone for so long." 

he started walking slowly towards y/n. 

"stay away from her. if you don't... I'll make sure you regret it!" 

I say in a low threatening voice as he reached his hand out to her. but just before he could touch her he pulled his hand away quickly. as if burned by something. looking down at it I see something crackle over it. gold lightning? 

"Interesting? she certainly isn't a normal Jedi." 

he seems amused. 

"what's more interesting is your reaction." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"you have an attachment to this girl." 

I feel my chest tighten. I grit my teeth then take a deep breath relaxing. reminding myself to keep calm. to trust in the force. I stay quite only watching him carefully as he steps back from her, turning back to me. 

"I don't think you're master would refuse the offer without thinking. he knew of the corruption in the senate. if he knew the truth as I do-" 

"the truth." 

"yes. what if I told you that there was a sith in control of the senate at this very moment. his name is darth sidieouse." 

"that's impossible. the Jedi would be aware of it." 

"the dark side has clouded their senses. they are blind to the shift in power and it could be their downfall. I doubt even the strongest force user could see past the mist that surrounds the Jedi right now. Obi-Wan you must join me, and together we can defeat the sith." 

"I will never join you." 

"pity. it might be hard to secure your release if that's the case." 

he walks away the door shut. I hear a grown looking over to y/n. I see she's waking up. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y/n POV

My eyes slowly opened, everything around me coming into focus. 

"ahg my head... it's killing me. where am I?" 

I look in front of me to see Obi-Wan immobilized in some sort of field to prevent him from moving. 

"it's good to see your awake. are you ok?" 

"yeah I'm fine. it's just my head hurts like crazy... did anything happen while I was out?" 

"not too much. we got a visit from Dukoo saying some weird stuff about that there's a Sith Lord in charge of the senate. tried to convince me to go to the dark side, also when he tried to even lay a hand on you to wake you up. but he pulled his hand away as if were burned or something." 

"hey Obi." 

he raised an eyebrow at the name. 

"you haven't called me that since we were very young." 

"yeah sorry, I know you don't like that one very much." 

he thought for a moment. 

"no. that's not completely true. I just don't like you saying it with others around. it's embarrassing if they hear that. but if it's just the two of us I don't mind it so much." 

I smile a bit. 

"why didn't you tell me that before?" 

"knowing you... you'd probably use it against me." 

"no I wouldn't." 

"yes you would." 

"ok, yeah I would've." 

he said it in such a matter of fact voice, that I don't think I could deny it even if I wanted. 

"but I've grown up since then though." 

"maybe a bit." 

"hey, I totally have!" 

I pout. he gives a laugh grinning. I can't help but smile. soon his face turned serous. 

"hey y/n." 

"yeah." 

"no matter what happens next, I'll protect you. so you don't have worry." 

I could feel through the force his own worry and nervousness about the situation. 

'Obi-Wan...' 

my feelings for him it makes my heart swell. I love him. I love Obi-Wan Kenobi! there is no doubt I love him and will for all time. even if it is selfish I want to be with him forever. 

"you have excepted your innermost feelings, well done." 

the voice inside me said. I feel as if my power is a bit less constricted than before. I felt uneasy about that but pushed the feeling away for now. 

"hey Obi, after we're out of this I need-" 

the door opened and geonoceins come and put us into a chariot that drove into an arena. I look around seeing giant pillars with chains. no doubt for our execution. I look at Obi-Wan for a moment steeling myself. 

'No! I will not let us die here! I still have something to tell him!'


	35. Chapter 35

We were chained to two giant pillars. but there were there more empty ones well. 

"at least we figured out how they like to execute people." 

I turn to him. 

"you make the worst jokes. you know that." 

"maybe." 

'but if I'm with you I always feel safe no matter what the situation.' 

"You got to be kidding me." 

"what is it?" 

I look over in the direction Obi was looking to see Anakin and Padmé. riding out here on chariot of their own and get chained to two empty pillars. Anakin next to me and Padmé after him. I felt Obi's annoyance through the force. 

"I was beginning to wonder if you got our message." 

"I transmitted it just as you requested master. then we decided to come rescue the both of you." 

Obi looked up at his and my chains for a moment. 

"good job." 

it was then that I decided to try and go to my inner self. I close my eyes and block out whats going on around me. somehow it was less hard than I thought. I approached the river of light, my other self appearing opposite me. 

"you managed to find your way here willingly this time I see." 

"yes. it was less difficult than I thought it would be." 

"sometimes some things are and we don't even know it." 

"it was your voice talking earlier, wasn't it." 

"yes. you came to excepting your feelings." 

"do you think I can try excepting the power and name our bond." 

"do or do not. there is no try." 

she looks at me. 

"this power is not something I should use so lightly or take for granted. but even though it's something that I fear... it was still something I was born with, so it's a part of me. that being that the incarnation of balance is me. but I am still Y/n L/n. all of it is me." 

suddenly a word enters my mind. 

"Libra." 

"how very down to earth, but also appropriate. very well, I will except this name as a sign of our bond. we are now one." 

I close my eyes opening them again. I'm back in the arena. apparently the order to start the execution was just said. Anakin and Obi-Wan were still arguing about what to do. it looked that four monsters were about to be set loose on us. 

"Obi-Wan." 

he stops arguing turning his focus on me. 

"thank you. for everything. but it's my turn to protect you." 

his eyes open wider realization hitting him. 

"Y/n no don't-" 

"I'm sorry. I know this will cause you trouble later." 

in that moment my body started glowing with gold light. I give a small smile. my chains shatter setting me free. the wind picking up around me. I look up at Dukoo, my voice was echoing and intimidating but still my own. 

"hear me now! you have gone too far! you hold us hostage, you try threaten the republic into submission! you tried to kill my best friend, my family, and the man I love! I will not allow you to continue!!!" 

I could feel the pure power from the force around me. I look at Obi-Wan who was in shock. I take a step forward And let the force take over my body and consciousness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan POV

"Oh no not good. y/n stop!" 

I struggle against my chains. 

"master what's happening?" 

she looked towards the monsters that are meant to kill us. one of them the rat/cat like creature called a Nexu, made a charge for her pouncing. at the very last second she moved to the side. the nexu missing her completely, sliding across the dirt as it landed growling angrily in her direction. another monster one that was completely green and had claws. made a screaming sound as it raised one of it's claws high in the air. before it could come down force thread wrapped around two of its legs. pulling it to the side of the arena, where more force threads shot out of the wall wrapping around the monsters body. slowly getting tighter and tighter every second. no doubt it would die soon. 

I notice some blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. 

'damn it y/n! your body is already showing signs of being near its limit!' 

"Master what's happening?!" 

"I can't explain right now! but our first priority is getting out of these chains now!" 

"so this is something you knew about!" 

"ANAKIN!" 

my padawan grit his teeth. angry at being shot down but started his work with his chains, padmé was already halfway out of hers so she was doing fine. I started focusing on different ways on getting free. 

she's glowing with golden light around her. her eyes are glazed over, not fully alert. but still going on instinct. nothing I've ever seen before. 

'is this what the full awakening of her power looks like? she's beautiful... yet absolutely frightening.' 

the nexu had regained its footing and was getting ready to pounce again, although her back was turned. 

"y/n watch out!" 

to late. the nexu sliced it's claws across her back. she turned to it gritting her teeth. she pushed out her hands. using the force to slam the nexu across to the other side of the arena. it hit the wall then slid down it. twitching a couple times before it lay still. some more blood dripped down the other corner of her mouth. 

"no, stop y/n" 

a giant creature with leather like skin, I think a reek. came charging at her. force thread shot from the ground, wrapping around the reek tightly. preventing it from moving forward. it fought against it's bonds. she held out her hands. I could tell she was trying to calm the creature down. slowly walking closer to it. she placed her hand on it's four head. I could barely hear the word. 

"sleep." 

before it collapsed. she threw out her palm towards us, our chains shattered freeing us. she swayed on the spot. I could see some blood coming from her nose. I ran to her catching her just in time before she fell. Anakin ran to padmé to check if she was ok. I gently lowered her to the ground, kneeling next to her. 

"yn." 

she coughed up some blood, it landing on her robes. 

"yn... why did you-" 

"master!" 

Anakin and padmé ran up. kneeling down next to you. 

"y/n." 

"sis what..." 

I held her up slightly. 

"yn, why'd you do this you-" 

"Obi-Wan...Obi-Wan-" 

her voice was weak. 

"Obi-Wan... looks like I protected you this time.... your ok right.... Ani and padmé are ok.... right..." 

I grit my teeth nodding. 

"that's good.... where are they..." 

"we're right here sis." 

Anakin came into his sister's sight. 

"you're ok.... that's good.... that's good..." 

she coughed again more blood spilling from her mouth. 

"sis don't talk!" 

"y/n save your strength." 

"Obi-Wan.... I'm ok... we knew that I would awaken my powers sooner or later.... this... wasn't the way I thought it would happen.... I probably over did it.... but I'll be ok... so don't be sad... so don't cry...." 

'cry? am I crying?' 

her eyes closed. 

"listen, don't you dare die on me! when you wake up, we'll be back home got it! so don't you die!" 

she gave a slow nod before falling unconscious. 

"sis! sis!" 

I could feel her heart beat. it was slow but it was there. 

"she's still alive Anakin. she's passed out though." 

"yeah! what about all that?!" 

he points to the blood on her robes and the blood dripping from her mouth and nose. I was about to say something when I hear the sound of clanking metal. I look around, droids were surrounding us. Anakin stood up stepping in front of padmé. 

"what an interesting turn of events, and discovery. I thought there was something different about that girl. but I didn't think it would be this." 

the sound of a lightsaber was heard. 

"ah master windu." 

"this party's over." 

many Jedi suddenly appeared around the arena with lightsabers. lightsabers were thrown to me and Anakin. who caught them. droids started shooting and the battle began. my main priority was protecting y/n. no matter what. after a bit our we were outnumbered and all in a circle surrounded by droids. who stopped shooting lowering their weapons. 

"you fought valiantly master windu. well worth recording in the Jedi archives. now handover the girl and surrender. and your lives will be spared." 

I kept on guard closer to y/n. not taking any chances. 

"we will not be hostages to be barged with Dukoo! nor will we let you near this girl!" 

"well then. I'm sorry old friend." 

the droids raised their weapons again. but before any could start shooting padmé pointed up at the sky. 

"over there! look!" 

I kept my eyes on the droids, but I could hear ships flying towards us getting closer. 

"a perimeter make, round up the survivors!" 

once one ship was close enough. I picked up y/n and got in. followed closely behind Anakin and Padmé.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we flew following Dukoo, I held y/n tightly. something hit our ship, padmé stumbled about to fall but a force thread shot out from y/n's hand. wrapping around padmé pulling her towards Anakin who caught her. and held her tight. I looked down at y/n but she was still out cold. 

"how did she-" 

padmé started. 

"I don't know." 

we managed to follow Dukoo to a landing bay, were I guessed his escape ship will be. we caught up. I stopped after going inside. 

"padmé." 

she paused. I lay y/n on the ground. 

"stay with y/n. guard her with your life. Anakin and I will deal with Dukoo. stay here with her." 

she nodded going over to y/n. while Anakin and I met up with Dukoo. 

"stop." 

"ah master kenobi. padawan skywalker." 

"you'll pay for all the Jedi you killed today count." 

"We'll take him together Anakin, I'll go in slow while-" 

"no I'm taking him now!" 

"Anakin! Anakin no!" 

lightning shot from Dukoo's fingers. hitting Anakin, making him fly back against the wall slightly sizzling. I turn back to Dukoo, we circled each other. my brows furrowed keeping my lightsaber in a defensive position. 

"as you can see, my Jedi powers are beyond yours." 

he shot out lightning from his fingers. I blocked it, the lightning being absorbed into my blue blade. 

"I don't think so." 

"I didn't expect the Jedi to have a creature of legend with them. that girl you have with you... no one has seen a being like her for millions of years. an incarnation of the force itself. and not just anyone. it's balance. almost the equivalent of a god. no wonder she never left the temple." 

an incarnation of the force they were said to be a legend from long ago. 

"I won't let you lay one finger on her as long as I'm alive." 

he experimentally shot some lightning towards padmé and y/n. I blocked it. 

"do you even understand what her existence means. whoever has her can control power over the force with no consequence. no matter what force ability she uses, she won't go to the dark side. only stay neutral." 

"the universe will always give consequences to whom ever brings it out of balance. she is only one of many beings in the galaxy." 

"even though the Jedi believe in the idea of the chosen one." 

Dukoo raised an eyebrow. I stay silent. Dukoo took out his lightsaber activating it. our blades clash blue against red. 

"master kenobi you disappoint me. master Yoda holds you in such high esteem. and you'll have to be stronger then this if you want to protect that girl. many will be after her. she's the equivalent to a newborn child right now. because of her awakening she can't control her power. so she has no way of defending herself. and you hardly have the strength to protect her either." 

he slashes my thigh and arm, causing me to drop my lightsaber kneeling on the ground. Dukoo raised his lightsaber bringing it down. suddenly a green blade blocked his. I look to see Anakin blocking Dukoo's lightsaber. 

"impressive boy. I thought you would have learned your lesson." 

Anakin grits his teeth. 

"well I am a slow learner." 

I moved back giving him room. I picked up my lightsaber throwing it to Anakin. 

"Anakin here!" 

he caught it using one to attack one to block. I manage to get to the side of the cave. looking over seeing if padmé and y/n were alright. I hear a yell I look back to see Anakin missing an arm. Dukoo force pushed him against the wall next to me. 

"now time for your end!" 

Dukoo raised his hands about to use force lightning, but the sound of a cane on the stone floor and footsteps makes him pause. we both look towards the entrance of the cave to see a shadow hobbling towards us. the shadow was a very distinct one. we both knew who it belonged to quite well I stayed quiet. 

"master Yoda." 

"Count Dukoo." 

said in greeting count Dukoo. Dukoo shoots lightning at Yoda, only for him to catch it in his palm. 

"powerful you have become Dukoo. the dark side I sense in you." 

"I have become more powerful than any Jedi." 

he uses the force to throw different objects at Yoda. but he pushed them aside with ease. 

"I see our knowledge of the force will not determine this battle. but perhaps our skill with a lightsaber." 

they both started battling. it almost was to fast to see. almost just a blur of red and green. there was sound of bending metal. I looked up to see a metal pillar bending about to fall. Master Yoda caught it managing to move it enough to keep it from falling on us. Dukoo ended up flying away in his ship, getting away. I limped over to y/n. she was still unconscious and probably would be for a while. I lay her head on my lap. padmé ran over to Anakin. I looked back to y/n Knowing my padawan would be well looked after in padme's care. 

"master Yoda, she needs medical attention immediately." 

her breathing was becoming shallow.


	36. Chapter 36

Obi-Wan POV   
I was kneeling in front of master windu and master Yoda in the council room it was sunset. 

"Dukoo got away." 

"appear again soon he will." 

"I must admit master, if not for the clones we would not have had this victory." 

master Yoda turns to me. 

"victory, Obi-Wan victory this is not. the shroud of the dark side has fallen. begun the clone wars have." 

master windu turned to me. 

"and where is your padawan?" 

"escorting the senator back to Naboo. he should be back tomorrow." 

master windu nodded and turned back to the window looking at the sunset. 

"what of my old padawan?" 

master Yoda looks at me. 

"still unconscious master, but slowly healing. the process of her awakening and using her power to save us, took a great toll on her body. she can't fully control it. so when she does use her power it causes damage to her internal organs and has internal bleeding. I learned in the process that she is an incarnation of balance during my fight with Dukoo. I don't know to much of this. but I believe that since y/n has awakened she will be able to tell us more when she wakes up." 

"mmmm." 

Yoda strokes his chin in thought. 

"master." 

I bite my lip. hating to make this decision without her input, but it is for the best. for her safety. 

'I'm sorry y/n.' 

"Obi-Wan?" 

"I think it's best to keep y/n in the temple from now on for her own safety. especially if there's to be war." 

"master windu and I shall talk about this. most likely she will. but for now it is best to rest considering what's to come. you may go." 

I bow and leave the council room, going straight to the halls of healing, to y/n's room. do to being a high level severity case, y/n got her own room. they set one of the more comfortable chairs next to her bed. which I was grateful for. once the healers realized I wouldn't be leaving her side at all. unless to report to the council or if they summoned me. they made quite a ruckus about it; until master Yoda explained to them that I was only doing what he asked of me. but added in that I should get some rest too. although Anakin would be back tomorrow and I know the first thing he'll do is to come here to visit y/n. but the other thing he will be here for is answers. he does deserve them. even though he probably won't like them. 

'I'll just have to do my best to be patient.' 

then there's the thing she said in the arena. did she mean it? I'll have to talk to her about it after she wakes up. if what she said was true then well... I blush looking down. I need to meditate. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day and Anakin arrived making a beeline straight to the halls of healing. even though it was the day after his wedding. and he was happy. his heart ached with wanting to tell his sister. but knowing she'd be unconscious when he'd see her. padmé told him about their promise to support one another in this. and was great full for it. also knowing that his sister would be happy for him. but for now Obi-Wan owes him answers and explanation, on what happened. 

Obi-Wan was sitting in the chair next to your bed watching your chest raise and fall as you slept. 

"master." 

"Anakin, I imagine you have a lot of questions." 

I didn't take my eyes off y/n. making sure she's ok or if there's any change. 

"your damn right I do!" 

"can you close the door. what I'm about to tell you is only known by a couple people in the council." 

Anakin closed the door. 

'I'm so glad these rooms are soundproof. I have no doubt that Anakin will start yelling at some point when talking about this.' 

the rooms of certain patients were soundproof in order to rest better. you could still contact healers if needed to, by pressing a button on the wall or for the patients they have it on remote that the patients would keep with them all the time. there was a second chair for visitor's, that Obi-Wan asked for just in case Anakin wanted to visit her. and well here he was. Obi-Wan pointed to the chair. Anakin dragged it over to the opposite side of the bed facing me. I couldn't think of how to start these types of conversations. hell no one other than master Yoda and I and the council were supposed to know the truth about all this. 

"what do you want to know?" 

"tell me everything and from the beginning." 

I thought for a moment wondering where I should start. 

"master." 

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to think where exactly the beginning is. you see I met your sister only right after I became a padawan. she just became one too. but later on over time and through certain events. I learned more. it's difficult to explain." 

"I've got time." 

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. continuing to stare at me. 

"very well." 

'Clearly he's not gonna make this easy for me. but then again he never does.' 

"you know how you're sister never is allowed to leave the temple." 

Anakin nods. 

"it's always been like that from the very beginning. y/n was actually never supposed to be a Jedi to begin with in truth." 

"really but she's-" 

"I know. but we didn't know that. her name was never on the holocron list for force sensitive children. even though the family she was originally with was in the republic. the way she came to us was unusual as well. master Yoda received a distress call from her parents. who turned out to be old friends of his. he got there as quickly as he could but was to late. he found her father barely alive. his last request was to take care of y/n and protect her. master agreed, taking y/n back to the temple with him. later they looked into what happened. but couldn't find anything to say what happened. only that it was a murder and that they were after y/n. but nothing else. that day y/n became master Yoda's ward. she was raised at the temple like any other youngling. never originally intended to receive training. but was granted to be the first non force sensitive to be allowed to live within the Jedi temple. but solely on the condition of her being master Yoda's responsibility." 

"the council actually granted that?" 

"at the time they were trying to determine what happened. so master Yoda took that opportunity to negotiate a way for her to stay by his side. although a little later that all changed when they found out she was force sensitive. apparently she gave them quite a scare. she was still a baby. yet she made all the things in the room with her levitate or move depending on her mood or something else. it was a connection with the force that they never seen or felt before. so it was decided she would be taught with the other younglings. when she was older. later after looking into what happened with her family. they concluded that whoever they were, they were after y/n. it also turned out that y/n wasn't their biological daughter either. but they decided to raise her as their own anyway. no one knew how they came into custody of her either. but either way the council decided it was best to keep her here, for her own safety. as to not be kidnapped for power and take advantage of her for their own gain, or something else. master Yoda didn't fully agree with their idea of it. believing it wouldn't be fair to keep her in a cage. and it would stunt her growth as a Jedi as well. she was already having trouble with communicating with others. and being shy anti social. making it hard to teach her communication. master Qui-Gon and I were heading for a mission; when we happened to pass by master Yoda and her walking to the archives, or probably their next lesson. master Yoda introduced her to us then requested to talk to master Qui-Gon. it was the first time I really talked to your sister." 

I couldn't help but smile. remembering what you used to be like. honestly you were similar to a mouse. small skittish but would also bite if cornered. 

"master?" 

"anyway, that day master Yoda decided to place her under the care of Master Qui-Gon for some time. in that time we would go on missions together. out to other planets and Star systems that would request our assistance. or that the force would take us too." 

the image popped into my head of when we stepped foot outside the ship. how I would have to keep an eye on you to not run to far or get lost, or get into trouble by accident. 

"although it wasn't till the night after Qui-Gon died; that I was told that master Yoda gave Qui-Gon the role of being her guardian while outside the temple. making sure she'd be safe at all times. while still being able to go outside to see the galaxy and learn about it's people. then after Master Qui-Gon died, Master Yoda passed the job of being her guardian on to me. the thing about her power is we hardly know anything about it. but considering her connection to the force. it was safe to say that whatever amount of power she had was way more then what showed itself at the time. the masters could still feel it there. only it was dormant for now. but would probably awaken one day, but not knowing when it could happen, or what could happen when it did so. that's another reason she was made to stay at the temple." 

"so basically she's never allowed outside the temple unless she's with you or one of the main council members." 

"that is correct. and I have a feeling things aren't gonna get much better anytime soon. she awakened her power in the arena. and made quite the impression the separatists and count Dooku. making the target on her back even bigger than before, and even more dangerous people will be after her for one reason or another. back on geionoces Dooku tried to make an attempt to take her while escaping. if not for master Yoda arriving when he did... I don't like to think about what could have happened. we were lucky." 

there was a moment of silence. 

"when I arrived at the halls of healing, I asked how bad it was. they said that she had internal bleeding and her organs suffered damage too. if that's the case shouldn't she be in a bacta tank or something, like the others that got injured." 

"it wouldn't work." 

"why?" 

"you're sister can heal more quickly without being in one. in fact the last time she got badly hurt when they tried using anything. it only made the healing process slower for her. they couldn't figure out the reason why either. the only thing they could do is give her a safe place to rest, while she rests and recovers." 

"how did it even lead to this?" 

"when you're sister uses her power, she has a hard time controlling it. and it gets to be too much for her body to handle. and she ends up harming herself when in the process of using it. there are some things she can do with her power without exhausting herself to much. but it's limited. and even then it's only in short bursts. unfortunately you're sister can be very stubborn. but this was on whole new scale. and honestly I think this." 

I motioned to her laying in the bed. 

"is due to her awakening her full power. or at least I think it is. we'll know more when she wakes up." 

Anakin frowned. 

that did explain a lot of the questions he's had for a very long time, ever since he arrived at the temple. he wasn't sure what to feel after hearing all this. it was a lot to take in. this had to be one of the first times Anakin would actually willingly consider meditating. although one thing was for certain. Anakin was angry with being kept out of the loop for so long. I could feel the tension coming off him in waves. I couldn't blame him. I would be frustrated too. honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't started yelling yet. but I suppose I should count my blessings for that. he took a deep breath. 

"what will happen to her now?" 

"I don't know. the council will be the ones to decide that. but most likely while I'm away they'll continue what they've been doing of keeping her in the temple. only will probably have stricter rules about coming and going to padmé's. or anywhere outside the temple. I highly doubt she'll be joining us on the battle field at all." 

Anakin didn't say anything for a while. 

"and what about what she said in the arena. what are you going to say?" 

I closed my eyes. 

"We will talk when she wakes up." 

making sure my tone left no room for argument and leaving it at that. Anakin knowing it was pointless to argue with me at this point. and sat back down surprisingly with a huff. I was relieved that he decided not to push it. after a long silence he got up heading for the door. 

"I'm leaving for today. I'll see you later master." 

I could still feel anger and frustration coming off him in giant waves as he left. I couldn't blame him considering how much he just learned. combined with everything that's happened, it only makes sense. I'm surprised though that he didn't yell or argue more. although I'm sure that I'll hear it from him later. I got up heading for the side where Anakin sat to put the chair back. when I heard a murmur. I looked up at y/n but she only shifted in her sleep and turned over. well that's a good sign at least. you haven't moved, or woken up, or said anything for a whole two weeks. 

"hopefully you'll wake up soon."


	37. Chapter 37

Y/n POV  
I open my eyes to see I was at the river of light. Libra wasn't here... maybe I have to call out or something. she didn't give me much to work with, when we made the bond. 

"that's because we were desperate and just trying to get out of there alive. the situation wasn't exactly ideal for being able to explain anything. besides I warned you that you'd suffer damage to your body if you used your power with no control." 

"Libra!" 

I looked across the river to see her sitting cross legged in a relaxed position. 

"yes... I suppose you did mention that." 

I sat down. 

"I think I'll just call this place the boundary. since you said this is the place that is between the physical and the spiritual." 

"wow. your names are so original." 

"shut up! anyway, what happened? last I remember I was in the arena with Obi Anakin and padmé." 

"oh yeah, you're in bed at the temple look." 

she pointed to the river. it showed a view looking down into a room. I could see my body laying still in bed. in what looked like one of the rooms in the halls of healing. a chair was set next to my bed. Obi was sitting there. his eyes closed, his hands tucked into his sleeves. 

"he looked tired." 

"he's been by our side ever since we were moved here. I think I only seen him leave a couple times. but other then that he's been watching over us." 

my eyes soften. 

"I'll have to apologize to him when I wake up." 

"our brother came by too. he wasn't too happy with Obi-Wan either when he explained everything." 

"well that would make sense. we wouldn't be able to hide it anyway. When he was explaining everything, how did Anakin react to all this?" 

"he didn't yell at all. if that's what you're asking. although the anger coming off him was overwhelming. not something a Jedi should hold on too. even if it's coming from concern for your well being. it's still a dangerous problem if he doesn't learn to let go." 

I nod. 

"I would say Obi should talk to him but... I think in this case it be better if it was me." 

Libra nodded. 

"putting that to the side for now. I think it's time to explain at least a little bit while you're here." 

"you mean like how to control my power?" 

"that's something that can be improved with practice. but also you wanted to know how to Summon and meet me at will. right?" 

I nod. 

"all you have to do is come to the border. as you decide to call it. and I will be here. simple as that. in terms of the whole deal with your power. it's ultimately up to you on how to shape it. I personally recommend building and extending the abilities that you're master has taught you and move on from there. like you did with vos and tracking. you managed to create the technic force thread. using inspiration from your style of tracking. not to mention the Astro projection technique with your spirit through the force. you can extend even farther with that technique using me. but first before anything you need to work on control of power. if you use too much at a time or go past your limit, you'll end up how you are right now." 

"stuck in bed." 

"on the bright side, since we're a incarnation of the force. we can heal from injury's and illness easier and faster then most. down side though, medication doesn't work on us. including anesthetics or pain medicine. so however painful the injury is; we'll just have to grin and bare it while we recover. unfortunately it's one of the times when we're at one of our most vulnerable." 

"I can see why. what about limbs?" 

"what?" 

"limbs. you know arms and legs. what'll happen in terms of healing with that?" 

"no idea. I guess we'll see when it happens, or rather if it happens." 

"wow, that's so reassuring." 

Libra just grinned. I shake my head. 

"so that aside. how will this work? will you be training me?" 

"I suppose in a way that's true. the first step in training would be to learn. is for us to go back to the basics and review everything. although even before that. it would probably be better to recover from what happened. maybe wake up so Obi-Wan will relax a little bit." 

"yeah I think I'll do that. It's about time I woke up anyway." 

I close my eyes. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes open slowly. I see a white sealing. my head aching. I shift my head to the side to see Obi-Wan sitting next to my bed. the top half of him resting on the side of my bed. 

'he must have fallen asleep when looking after me. he must have been so tired.' 

there were dark circles under his eyes. 

"oh Obi..." 

my body felt so weak, but I managed to place my hand on his head stroking his hair gently. I felt him relax more. he seemed feel more at ease. his force signature becoming more relaxed. I looked at his face. he seemed to have a content smile on his face. 

"y/n...." 

he mumbled. I smile blushing a little. 

'he's kinda cute when asleep.' 

his eyes slowly blink open. slowly taking in everything around him. 

"y/n?" 

"hey." 

I grin. he jumped up from his chair and pulls me into an embrace. 

"Obi-" 

"thank the force you're alright?" 

I wrap my arms around him. I could feel him tense slightly. 

"it's ok. I'm ok." 

We pulled apart. him sitting back down. 

"how long have I been out?" 

"about two weeks." 

"two weeks!" 

he nodded. 

"a lots happened since then." 

my stomach growled. I looked down embarrassed. 

"but I'm sure that can wait until after you've eaten." 

he chuckled. 

"wait here, I'll be right back." 

after he leaves I slowly sit up. my body felt weak and could hardly move. I'd say that to lack of nourishment. seeing as it's been two weeks since I ate anything. not to mention going overboard with my powers after I just awakened them. it's no wonder I'm like this. Obi-Wan came back in carrying a bowl of something on a tray. he set it down on a weal over table and brought it to my bed. 

"you're sitting up. that's a good sign. I told the healers you woke up and that you were feeling kind of weak. they said that is normal due to the lack of food. and said you'll need more rest to regain your energy again." 

"yeah, I figured as much." 

I picked up the spoon and looked into my bowl to see rice gruel. I looked at Obi-Wan. 

"don't give me that look, it's good for you. it'll be easier on your stomach. and don't blame it on me, the healers told me to give it to you." 

I picked up the spoon and began slowly eating it. 

"speaking of them. they also said later they'll give you a proper check up." 

I nodded and continued eating. after my bowl was empty and taken away, I lay back down in bed. 

"your being very obedient." 

he looked at me suspiciously. 

"it's just... there's no use in being stubborn and complaining about it. it'll only slow down the healing process. and it be a pain to stay here longer than necessary." 

Obi-Wan nodded. 

"that aside. I've got to tell you about what I learned."


	38. Chapter 38

That aside, I have to tell you what I learned. Obi-Wan's face turned more serious. 

"what is it?" 

I thought for a second, trying to think of the right words to explain it. 

"it's kinda hard to explain, but I'll try. I know I'll definitely sound crazy when telling you it but, I swear I'm telling the truth. will you hear me out?" 

he nodded. I told him about my inner self. about the border. about libra. about what she told me about the power I had. about why My body doesn't except medicine or anything the healers from the temple try to give me, when I either get hurt or sick. Obi-Wan didn't say anything as I explained it all. he only sat and listened. giving me his full attention when he did. after I finished he furrowed his eyebrows in thought. 

"you believe me right Obi?" 

"I will admit, if it were anyone else that told me this I wouldn't believe them. but in your case it does explain everything that's happened over the years." 

I nod. 

"libra said with practice I'll be able to manifest her. I'm looking forward to training with her. that way I can help you and Anakin on missions much more without causing too much trouble. and without you having to worry." 

I give a closed eyed smile. he shakes his head. 

"you always get into trouble even if you try not to." 

"hey!" 

"it's true." 

I puff out my cheeks. only to have Obi-Wan poke them till I got annoyed and swat his hand away. 

"so what's happened while I was asleep?" 

his face turned more serious. all humor from just a few seconds ago gone. 

"Obi?" 

"A war has started." 

my eyes widen a bit. 

"right after we returned from Geonoces the separatists have officially broke away from the republic with Dooku as their leader and declared war." 

I looked down at my hands. 

"and what about the Jedi? where do we stand in all this?" 

I think back to master windu expressing his concerns not to long ago, over what would happen if this very situation were to occur. 

"the Jedi have been assigned battalions to lead in battle." 

"does....dose that mean you'll be going too?" 

Obi-Wan nods. 

"and what about Anakin?" 

"he'll be leaving tomorrow as well." 

I frown. 

"Obi can you call him here? I want to see him before he leaves, please." 

"of course. I'm be right back." 

he gets up turning to leave. 

"Obi." 

he looks back. 

"thank you." 

"it's nothing. I'll be back with him soon." 

about 15 minutes later Anakin comes running into the room, straight to my bed side. 

"sis! I'm so glad you're awake!" 

"Anakin you're being to loud. try to dial it back a bit." 

that voice belonging to Obi-Wan, who was fallowing slowly after him. Anakin shot him a quick glare, then turned back to me. 

"how are you feeling?" 

"a little groggy and my body feels a bit weak but nothing to bad. I just need rest." 

"that's a relief we were worried." 

"how are you doing?" 

"oh, well... funny story. later on after you passed out. Obi-Wan and I were fighting Dooku and he ended up cutting off my arm." 

"he cut off your arm?!" 

I made a move to try to sit up, but fell back. Obi-Wan was by my side in a second. both men were giving me a worried look. 

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm not made of glass you know." 

"yeah. but you also just woke up after a long time." 

Obi-Wan put in. I frown at him. he sighs. 

"alright... I get it. I'm gonna leave you two to visit. I have something's to take care of, but then I'll be back. I'll see you both later." 

"right seeya." 

I watch Obi-Wan leave. waiting until I could no longer sense his presence before turning back to Anakin. 

"that was a pretty long stare. already miss him?" 

Anakin teases. 

"no. I was waiting till he was actually gone. I wanted a chance to talk with you freely. without having to feel like you have to look over your shoulder every five seconds. I can sense when you feel uneasy or when you want to ask or tell me something. I got the feeling that you don't really want Obi-Wan to know." 

I could see his shoulders relax. 

"you always manage to read me like a book sis. no pun intended." 

I giggle. 

"I'm your big sister of course I can tell. so what is it?" 

"Padme and I... we got married." 

the minute he said that a huge smile broke across my face. 

"that's wonderful Ani! I'm so happy for you! when was it?" 

"right after we got back from geonoces. I would have asked you to come but..." 

he looked down. 

"hey, don't make that face. this is a happy thing. do not feel bad. I'm truly happy for you." 

he looks back up at me. a smile spread across his face. 

"thanks sis. next time when I see padme I'll tell her welcome to the family. I'd love for all three of us to have a second celebration for this. if that's ok with the both of you?" 

"of course. I'm sure padme would be more then happy to do that." 

I nod. 

"and you swear not a word to Obi-Wan." 

"I promise." 

"heh. so there's even some things that you keep secret from Obi-Wan." 

I laugh a bit. 

"a few things yes." 

"do I know about some of them?" 

I pretend to think. 

"maybe one or two." 

"you mean like that one guy on tattooine that kept trying to woo you until you gave in and went on a pity date with him. it ending with a awkward one sided kiss on his part on our doorstep." 

my eyes shift away. 

"yeah that's one of them. It's bad to say but I'm kinda glad that rock hit him in the head. he was going too far with that." 

Anakin smirked. I looked at him even thou I'm not surprised I still had to be sure. 

"Ani you didn't?" 

"I did. but you seem to approve."

"and we're never gonna speak about it ever again." 

Anakin laughs. 

"speaking of tattooine though... how's mom, Is she ok?" 

"yeah. I managed to get there just in time thanks to you. thank you. I really hate saying this but I think we would have lost her if you didn't manage to convince the council to let us go there first. I wish that they'd just listen to what people had to say more. and I hate how they just keep you here. also-" 

"hey." 

I take his hand. 

"it's ok. I'm guessing you know why now though right." 

he nodded. 

"Obi-Wan told me after we got back. after what we saw in the arena-" 

"I'm sorry. this isn't the way I wanted you to find out. I wanted to explain everything to you properly myself sooner." 

"I know. Obi-Wan was the one who said to wait more." 

"how would you know that?" 

I raise an eyebrow. 

"well... I kinda heard you and Obi-Wan talking later during the night; when you woke up after the chase of the assassin." 

"so you decided to listen in." 

I frown. he looks down. I give him a weak slap on his head that he chuckled at. 

"Anakin, do not blame Obi-Wan or be angry at him for it." 

"why? it's like he never trusts me and is overly critical and doesn't even give me a chance. it's almost like he doesn't have any faith in me at all." 

"he does trust you. I know that for a fact." 

"then why didn't he tell me anything?" 

"he was under order from master yoda not to say anything." 

"but still-" 

"I'm not finished yet. it wasn't just the fact of master yoda. it was also that he wanted to protect you from the danger that would come with that information. before you both left the temple for your training. he and I talked about it and when we would tell you. in the end we decided that It would be when you both returned from training. only when you did return we were immediately put on assignment. and the mission turned out to be bigger than what we originally thought. he wanted you to be able to have your full concentration on the mission, so that you would be confident with the outcome. he's not the best with teaching and can sometimes have a hard time in communicating with others." 

Anakin gave me a face that clearly said "really". 

"I know it's ironic considering his reputation for being known as the negotiator. but I can usher you that he's made me angry more than a few times as well with the things he says. sometimes I even once snuck out of the temple with vos. went to a bar and ranted on how he made me upset while getting drunk. vos had to take me all the way back to our quarter's because I passed out. it was still near the beginning when you entered the temple. my point is that he does have faith in you and does trust you. just be patient with each other. he has to learn just as much as you do. another reason I know he trusts you is the fact he lets you pilot. he's always hated flying despite his complaints 24/7 on how you fly. the fact that he lets you pilot at all means he trusts you." 

"so he complains when you fly too." 

"yup." 

I nodded. 

"honestly I don't think he'll ever be happy with anyone piloting." 

I laugh a little. 

"so will you try to understand Obi-Wan?" 

Anakin huffed but nodded. 

"good. but I'm always here if you want to complain about him. besides I wouldn't mind complaining about him once in a while myself. but don't tell him that." 

I put a finger to my lips in a shushing motion. Anakin laughed. 

"so what do you say, is it a deal?" 

"yeah it's a deal." 

"and Anakin. I'll be happy to help you and padme anytime. I don't know if padme told you this but we made a promise to support each other no matter what. and that goes double now she's family." 

"yeah she told me. and thank you that means a lot." 

"Anakin." 

he hummed. 

"please be careful when you're out fighting." 

"I see Obi-Wan already told you about the war." 

"yeah. I have no doubt that council will refuse to let me leave the temple now that it's started. but once I'm all healed up I will find a way to help you both out there some way or another. I promise you won't be alone." 

I look up at him my face serious. 

"hey don't worry, we'll be fine. I mean nothing's ever driven me too being six feet under yet. and I doubt Obi-Wan would leave you without a fight." 

I give a soft smile. 

"yes, that is true. none the less still be careful for me." 

"I will. hey speaking of Obi-Wan, have you talked to him about what you said in the arena yet?" 

I look at him confused. 

"what are you talking about?" 

"you don't remember what you said?" 

"well to be honest the last thing I remember when being in the arena, was being chained to the poll and then a release of power. then after that everything kinda became fuzzy..." 

I laughed nervously. 

"why, what did I say?" 

"oh ummm nothing too much... just made this really bad ass speech about them going to far. it would have been an awesome memory." 

he couldn't help feeling a bit bad for his mentor, despite still being a bit annoyed with him. still... he has been pinning after her for who knows how long. and the way he looked at her even when he'd first met him all those years ago, when Qui-Gon freed him. it was obvious he cared for her and she had always been oblivious to it until now. or in denial one of the two. and now she doesn't even remember confessing to him. that's definitely gonna sting. 

"but you remember, so you'll be able to tell me the story. plus Obi-Wan was there too so he can tell me what happened too." 

"you should probably give Obi-Wan some time before talking about it. he's still kinda tired." 

Anakin said quickly. 

"yeah that makes sense. the whole thing was chaotic. I'll be sure to see you both off tomorrow in the hanger. that's a promise." 

"you should probably stay in bed. you can barely sit up." 

"but I always see you two off. that's not gonna change anytime soon even if I'm like this." 

"whatever you say." 

he shakes his head. 

"it's good to see you so happy Ani. it makes me so happy. you promise to tell me if you need anything or-" 

"don't worry sis, I promise I'll be fine. besides I have this." 

he pulls out the carved japor snippet I gave him so many years ago. 

"I suppose that's true." 

my eyes soften. 

"alright you have to leave early tomorrow. you should get some sleep and be well rested." 

he nodded getting up. 

"I'll seeya later sis." 

"seeya Ani."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin POV

After Anakin left the halls of healing. he headed in the direction of their quarters; when he saw Obi-Wan leaving. no doubt to go back to the halls of healing to stay by y/n side again. 

"have a good visit with your sister?" 

"yeah. I'm definitely glad she's doing better. after a bit of talking she told me that I should go back to our quarters for some rest, before being sent out tomorrow." 

Obi-Wan nodded and was about to leave before. 

"wait master." 

Obi-Wan turned back to me. I stayed silent thinking weather or not I should tell him. 

"Anakin?" 

"no. never mind. it's nothing." 

"very well." 

he turned and continued walking. I gave a sigh heading to our quarters. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y/n POV

Obi-Wan returned sitting down in the seat next to your bed. 

"so did you have a good visit with your brother?" 

"yes, thank you for bringing him here. it means a lot." 

"it's nothing. besides it didn't take much convincing. the minute I said you were awake he was running straight towards the halls of healing. I even got scolded by the head healer for not stopping him. and that I should know better as his master to tell him to stop. although she confronted me before I got the chance." 

he grumbled the last bit. I couldn't help laughing a bit. 

"yeah that sounds about right." 

'I know Anakin told me to wait before asking this but...' 

"hey Obi." 

"yeah?" 

"did I say something weird in the arena? Anakin asked me about it, but I don't really remember what happened. see everything is kinda fuzzy after feeling this big burst of power and- Obi are you ok?" 

when I looked at him. it looked like a part of him broke mixed with shell shock. 

"ummm Obi-Wan are you ok?" 

"oh yeah... I'm fine. don't worry about it. everything's ok." 

I frowned. 

"you're lying. what is it? what's wrong?" 

I try sitting up. he puts a hand on my shoulder gently pushing me back into bed. his face softens. 

"hey, don't push yourself, you just woke up. besides..." 

he straightens up turning to the door. 

"knowing you. you'll remember with time, so I'll just wait until you do, besides..." 

he turned his head back to me. a boyish grin on his face that he always had when we were padawans. 

"I'd wait as long as it takes anyway." 

I felt my heart skip a beat at those words. 

"I'll visit you again early tomorrow morning before I leave with Anakin. sleep well kay." 

"yeah, you too..." 

'what was that?'


	39. Chapter 39

Just as promised, Obi-Wan visited me early to say his goodbyes before going to the hanger. he was upset Anakin didn't come to say goodbye. that he should know better. little did Obi-Wan know what I was planning. after he left I waited a bit then checked his force signature to see where he was. good still at our quarters getting his stuff. factoring in my weak state. I have to account for the time it would take to walk there. you saw some slippers to the side of your bed and a walking cane leaning on the wall. the healers were planning to see how much of you're strength has returned. it wouldn't be hard to sneak out with it being so early. and besides the healers that are on duty right now, would no doubt be preparing for the many injured that would come soon from the war. 

'I should be good.' 

I notice my cloak folded and resting on the chair that Anakin sat in. it wasn't there yesterday. Anakin must've come by when I was asleep, and left it there knowing I was gonna go through with my stunt of sneaking out. 

'well at least I know I have a helping hand I can relay on.' 

I carefully swing my legs over the side of the bed. slipping on the slippers I put on my cloak over the pajama like robes that I was wearing. I held out my hand summoning the cane that was leaning on the side of the wall to me. and very slowly got up and began hobbling my way out of the halls of healing as quietly as possible. I managed to leave the halls of healing. now was the hard part, getting to the hanger without being noticed by another Jedi would be damn near impossible. hopefully I'll run into someone who'll help me get there. I was most of the way there when I heard the voice of a fermiler Togruta. 

"master y/n!" 

"Ahsoka?" 

"hey master. I thought you were still in recovery?" 

"well technically I still am." 

I scratch the back of my head a little. 

"you mean you snuck out?!" 

"well yes.... I have to get to the hanger as soon as possible. I want to say goodbye to some friends who will be leaving today." 

"you mean they're some of the Jedi that are assigned to be sent to the battlefield?" 

"yes. every time they would leave for a mission, I would see them off. I don't want to brake that tradition. I know Jedi aren't supposed to believe in luck. but I've always felt otherwise. besides it puts my mind at ease to be able to wish them luck." 

Ahsoka nodded. we made the rest of the way to the hanger without drawing to much attention. for which I was glad for. when we got to there I could see Anakin and Obi-Wan near the ramp leading up to the ship, in a heated discussion. 

"We really must be going! we're already late as it is." 

"just wait a little longer. anytime now...." 

"anytime, what?" 

"oh look she's here." 

Anakin pointed to us. Obi-Wan turned his head to look. 

"Y/n!" 

he immediately rushed over. 

"what are you doing here?!" 

"isn't it obvious. I'm here to see you both off, like always." 

"you should be resting." 

"come on master, don't ruin the moment by a lecture." 

Anakin was walking up to us. Obi-Wan turned to him. 

"you knew about this." 

"maybe. but she wouldn't take no for an answer. so there was no point in arguing about it. besides I think it's a rather nice tradition. don't you think?" 

"yup." 

I nod in agreement. Obi-Wan just sighed and shook his head. but I could tell internally he was smiling. 

"besides the healers were planing to have me walk around a bit today. so I figured I may as well get in some extra practice. also I don't think you'd need to worry. I had an escort." 

I turn my head to Ahsoka. 

"masters." 

she gave a short bow. 

"thank you for helping her here." 

"it was nothing." 

"we better be going now. but we'll be back soon." 

I nod. 

"be safe, and good luck." 

"there's no such thing as luck." 

Obi-Wan replied. 

"maybe. but I'm still gonna say it." 

I leaned on my cane beginning to feel a bit weak, but doing my best to hide it. 

"Anakin be safe too, and good luck." 

"I will, you don't need to worry." 

"somehow when you say that it makes me worry more." 

he chuckled. I smile, then noticed something. 

"Anakin your padawan braid is gone." 

"finally. it's about time you noticed. I was beginning to worry if you were loosing your touch at finding details." 

"when did it happen?" 

"when you were still asleep." 

"you mean I didn't notice. even after spending all that time visiting with you! oh god, I'm the worst." 

"hey. you noticed before I had to point it out. so that's better than what it could have been." 

I nod. 

"still congratulations."

"thanks." 

"come, it's time to go." 

Obi-Wan said tiredly. Anakin gave a huff muttering something under his breath. to which Obi-Wan shot him a look and raised an eyebrow to. 

"may the force be with you, my friends." 

"may the force be with you too." 

Anakin turned heading for a transport ship, that would no doubt be taking them to the main cruiser. just as Obi-Wan was about to fallow. only making it a couple steps away before. 

"Obi-Wan." 

he stopped. 

"I promise I'll remember. no matter what I'll figure out a way to remember. so don't worry." 

he turned giving me a nod and a smile. before turning back joining Anakin on the transport taking off. once they were out of sight I turned to Ahsoka. 

"we better get back to the halls of healing before I give too many of the healers heart attacks for sneaking out." 

she nods. we make our way back to the halls of healing. I tell her to leave me a couple doors away. 

"now go back to training. I'll be able to get back from here on my own." 

"but master-" 

"it's fine, don't worry. besides I don't want you to get into anymore trouble then you could already be in. it could effect you in a master not picking you. I think that would be a real waist. you've done so well in training and worked so hard. so from here shouldn't be a problem. you better going now." 

"I will master." 

Ahsoka bowed before leaving. after she was out sight I made my way to the entrance. to say the head healer and the healers apprentices were upset, would be an understatement. I gave a awkward smile as the head healer lectured me for leaving without permission. and not having a chance to check my strength before even being able to walk around. as she watched me return to my bed. 

"honestly. you've always been an odd one. even when you were younger." 

"but being odd isn't always bad. it be boring if everything was the same." 

I give her a cheeky grin. she sighed and shook her head tiredly leaving. I lay back looking up at the sealing thinking, but was soon interrupted. 

"giving the healers trouble again, I have heard." 

I looked to the door to see my master hobbling in and over to the chair. climbing into it taking a seat, leaning his cane against the chair. 

"master..." 

"glad to see you awake I am. worried I was." 

"I'm sorry about that master. but I'm awake now." 

Yoda nodded and took on a more serious face. 

"heard from Obi-Wan I have. that awakened your powers you have." 

I nod. 

"tell me what has happened." 

I proceeded to tell my master about everything that I had told Obi-Wan earlier. he closed his eyes thinking. after about a minute he opened them again. 

"talk to master jacosta I will. need to train, you do. set up a private training room for you. we will. once well, you will. begin under your control your power needs to be. trust you I do in deciding what to do next." 

"thank you master." 

"discharged you will be in two weeks. rest now and ready yourself for what's to come." 

"yes master I will."


	40. Chapter 40

The next two weeks of having to stay in bed felt like an eternity. I did get some visitors from time to time. most of them being younglings. 

a couple times master Jocasta came to see how I was doing. she told me that my master had come to her saying that I'll be in training. and told me not to worry about work in the archives for now, that she'll manage. I couldn't help feeling a bit guilty, knowing that she'll be taking on a ton more work then she should. but I still nodded thanking her. 

Ahsoka even visited me a couple times. which was nice. she told me about how her training was. and different stories of what the younglings were doing causing trouble, which made me laugh. 

as nice as listening to stories is though. it can get tiresome. and it was finally time I got back to work. the head healer finally deemed me able to leave after a lecture about doing better with my health. this time master Yoda was waiting for me at the entrance to the halls of healing. 

"take you to your new training room I will." 

turning shuffling away. as I follow after. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room we ended up at was the old abandoned training room Obi-Wan, Vos and I used as padawans. only I could tell it was cleaned and was in working order. 

"this training room. yours it will be. bothered here you will not." 

I bowed. 

"thank you master." 

"may the force be with you, young one." 

he started hobbling away. 

"I wish he would take his hover chair. I worry for him." 

"heard that I did." 

I stiffened. 

"not so old am I to need to sit all the time young one." 

"of course not master. I didn't mean any disrespect I-" 

"kind of you to worry it is. but fine I am. much life I still have. now train you should." 

"yes master. may the force be with you." 

"and you young one." 

I go in the room closing the door behind me. I take a seat in the middle of the room. clearing my mind. letting the force guide me to my inner most self. opening my eyes to see I'm sitting by the river of light. I look across to see libra. 

"good to see you again." 

"libra please help me train." 

"sure. but like I said before the majority of this will be, your will. in our present situation all I can do is guide you from here. until our abilities and bond is stronger, you will not be able to summon me or merge your spiritual and physical power of the force together into one." 

"then what do you suggest we do first to head in that direction." 

"like I said before start from the basics of what you were taught. we'll be able to build from there. and we better get started if we hope to get anywhere soon." 

"one more thing libra." 

"what is it?" 

"the arena... I hardly have any memory of what happened." 

"you went over bored. this is one of the side effects from it. although more than likely you'll regain the memories of what happened there as we train." 

I nod. 

"we should get started then. now that you awakened you should be able to amplify your abilities. even without having to use too much energy for instancing it. try tracking the force signature of someone you know that's off world right now." 

I look at her skeptical of the idea of actually working. but I guess It wouldn't hurt to try. I close my eyes deciding on Anakin's force signature. the thin golden thread appears in front of me. 

"now try to connect. it will bring you to him." 

I focus on the thread suddenly feeling a pull. 

"relax. let go of your surroundings. that pull will be your guide to him." 

I listen to libra, doing as she says. suddenly I felt light as a feather. I look down to see Anakin below me. he was talking to a clone with blue paint on his armor. 

'they seem to be alright for now, thank goodness.' 

I let myself touch down on the ground near by. l look down at my hands. they're transparent, but I was glowing a soft blue. 

"Astro projection in a way. you're not yet strong enough to be able to interact with anyone, or be seen if you so choose yet. do you notice anything different when in this form compared to last time you tried Astro projection." 

"I didn't need to think about it really. or solely concentrate on separating myself without feeling the need to be pulled back to my body. I feel lighter to." 

"correct. now that you are not rejecting the power and rather letting it flow through you like a river. it will be easier to do things with the force in a natural way, rather then constant concentration on technique. as long as you keep your mind calm and continue to let the power flow like a river, and not force it into something or reject it fully. it'll be stable and be able to help you as you request it. do not reject it. it will build up and cause your body a great amount of pain and will take a physical toll like it did before you awakened." 

"I see." 

I walk over to a bush near me and poke a leaf. it moved a bit. 

"I stand corrected. it seems you can interact with your surroundings somewhat. training together will be a lot easier than I thought." 

"really. what did you originally think?" 

"I thought you'd be much more stubborn and wouldn't listen. from how I've watched from the border as you would often be stubborn or refuse to listen." 

"honestly, probably in the future there will be those moments. but I think that we'll get through it. I mean, wouldn't that mean you can be stubborn at times too. we are one after all." 

"heh, I suppose your right. you should probably come back. we have a lot more to work on." 

"right." 

I take one last look at Anakin, then allowed myself to disappear. opening my eyes to see the training room. I felt a little tired but not at as much as compared to before. 

"feel the difference compared to before?" 

"yeah." 

"with more endurance training, I'm sure you'll be able to pull off more. if we keep building on skills like this, it won't be too long before you could put up a decent fight without a lightsaber. or at least enough if you were in a pinch." 

"well at least that's still something. anyway let's get back to work."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been about three months since I've started training with libra. despite being able to pull off the first thing she taught me. it's gotten more tricky. but I suppose that's to be expected when you progress in learning anything. all through my training I've been getting flashes of visions, of things that happened in the arena. only bits and pieces. not enough to fully remember yet. but I have a feeling that I will soon. but right now I'm on my way to master Yoda's meditation room. he wished to discuss something with me. I stopped in front of the door knocking. 

"master it's y/n." 

the door opened. walking inside the door closes behind me. I see my old master sitting on one of the meditation cushions. 

"master." 

I bowed then took a seat on the cushion across from him. his eyes opened. 

"called you here I have to get your opinion on the class of new padawans. to be the latest that are ready to be chosen by a master." 

"shouldn't that be the masters decision?" 

"normally yes. but know the younglings better you do. taken most have been. one left their is. needs a master." 

"master I can not take on a padawan. the council had made a decision on that long ago." 

I look down sadly. 

"her master you will not be. have a say in who her master will be. you will. know where the youngling will best fit. I know you will." 

"and which youngling are we talking about?" 

"Ahsoka Tano. know her I believe you do." 

"yes. she's a good kid. works very hard but does have a hard headed stubborn streak much like-"

the perfect person came to mind at that moment. 

"Anakin. Anakin Skywalker. he would be a good pick for her master. they share many similar qualities. I feel like they could learn from one another. I think they would be a good fit." 

"trust your judgment I do. very well. her master Skywalker will be. send her to tomorrow we will. along with a message to return to the temple immediately. a new mission concerning the the hutts has come to light." 

I perused my lips. I didn't like the hutts much. but they were essential to be in good standing with, if we're to have safe passage through different parts of space concerning the war. 

"your not planning on giving a mission concerning them to Anakin are you? that won't go over very well considering his past." 

"little choice we have. only Jedi we can spare is kenobi and Skywalker. stretched to thin we are." 

"ok. but he's not gonna be happy about it." 

I get up sensing the conversation is at it's end. 

"y/n. leave Ahsoka to you I will for seeing her off." 

I nod, bowing before leaving. 

I head to my quarters taking a seat at my desk. knowing Anakin he'll be stubborn when he gets this news. I'll send a letter with her. it will make things easier. I finished the letter folding it up and sealing it. now that I think about it, Obi-Wan is stationed with him. I'll take this opportunity to send him news of my training, and wish him well. 

"I really hope he's safe." 

I quickly write the letter sealing it. and putting it next to the one for Anakin on my desk.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I waited in the hanger for Ahsoka, next to the ship she'll take. she came up to me. 

"I was told you'd be the one to see me off." 

"yes. and to wish you luck of course. that's always important." 

"Jedi don't believe in luck though." 

"I believe I told you I'm not like most Jedi." 

I smile. 

"yes, you did say that." 

she looked down. 

"are you nervous soka?" 

"yes. I don't know what to expect." 

"Ahsoka." 

she looked at me. 

"yesterday is history. tomorrow is a mystery. but today is a gift. that's why they call this the present. focus on the here and now. remember what you've been taught and you should be fine." 

she seemed a to have a bit more confidence after that. 

"thank you master." 

"and one more thing. can you take these to masters kenobi and Skywalker." 

I give her the letters. 

"I'll make sure they're delivered." 

"thank you. may the force be with you." 

"may the force be with you too master." 

she bowed to me and boarded the ship. 

"I hope this works out."


	41. Chapter 41

I sat down in the middle of the training room. I close my eyes and clear my mind. I open my eyes appearing at the boundary. at this point, being able to come here has become second nature to me. libra was on the other side of the river as usual. 

"libra can we work again on me trying to summon you?" 

"sure. but just remember it zaps a lot out of you." 

"yeah I know that. but the last time when I summoned you, even if it was for just a few seconds. I felt like I almost remembered what happened." 

"that is true. but didn't you also want to observe how Ahsoka would do with your brother. if you try to summon me, you'll end up going overboard. even just trying to stay out of your body for too long." 

"what if I tried to tap deeper. and tried to draw out a bit more power." 

"no way I'm helping you with that. it's what got your memories and body messed up in the first place. the only reason I agreed to help you use that amount of power was because we all would have died. besides it wouldn't do much good to force it. until you can summon me at will longer then 30 minutes we can't go to the next part of your training." 

"yeah I know." 

"then why did you bother asking in the first place!" 

"Honestly I was hoping your answer would change." 

"you're kidding me! Are you asking for an early death, just because you're stronger then most beings in the galaxy doesn't mean you're invincible." 

I sigh, knowing she's right. 

"that aside shouldn't Ahsoka be arriving soon. I bet you'll want to see your brothers face when he reads your letter, don't you." 

"I can't argue with that." 

"so what did you write in the letter to Obi-Wan?" 

"shouldn't you know. you are me." 

"well that's a yes and no at the same time. it's kinda hard to explain." 

libra said with a awkward laugh. I decided to let that comment go for now, but made a mental note to ask about it again some other time. 

"if you must know. it's just a letter on how I'm doing with my training. and wishing him well. and to be safe." 

"yeah that makes sense. did you tell him you're slowly piecing together your memories from the arena?" 

"no. not yet. I want to remember it all before telling him." 

libra nodded. 

"fair enough. we should get started on seeing how this goes." 

I close my eyes relaxing and let go from my body, following Ahsoka's force signature. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I appear in a transport shuttle. Ashoka sitting in one of the seats. the ship was entering the atmosphere of the planet that Obi-Wan and Anakin were satiationed. the ship slowly landed. Ahsoka got up heading to ramp of the ship, which was lowered. I followed her as she walked out. careful to not manifest myself. although I could still communicate and interact with things if I so choose. as she steps out I see Obi-Wan and Anakin there to meet her. although they had some interesting looks on their faces. 

"a youngling?" 

"And... who are you supposed to be?" 

Anakin looked to be a bit irritated. 

"my names Ahsoka. master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell both of you to return to the temple immediately. there's an emergency." 

"I don't know if you noticed. but we're in a bit of an emergency right here." 

"yes our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we've been calling for help." 

"master Yoda hadn't heard from you, so he sent me to deliver the message." 

Anakin huffs. 

"oh great! they don't even know we're in trouble." 

turning around frustrated. Ahsoka thought for a moment. 

"maybe you could relay a signal from the cursor that just dropped me off." 

Anakin looked back at her With interest. 

'good job Ahsoka! good thinking!' 

I cheered inwardly. a holo table that was used for communications was quickly set up contacting the admiral on the main ship. they were being patched through to the temple. the hologram quickly turned to master Yoda. 

the three began discussing how they were in trouble here. and had a hard time with their communication connection. that the situation was rather bad. I looked around me. they weren't exaggerating. almost everything around was blown to bits. and the buildings that weren't... they weren't in good condition. 

master Yoda said he would be here soon with reinforcements, before the message glitches out, losing communications with the temple. they were about to try again but lost connection with the main ship due to a battle that just started. quickly saying they'll be back to help as soon as they can. before the transmission ended. 

"well looks like we'll have to hold out for a bit longer." 

Anakin huffed. Obi-Wan ignored him stepping up to Ahsoka. 

"my apologies young one. it's time for a proper introduction." 

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, the new padawan learner." 

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new master." 

Ahsoka was a bit confused. I couldn't blame her so was I. Obi-Wan never told me he'd be taking on a new padawan. 

"I'm at your service master Kenobi. but I'm afraid I've been assigned to master Skywalker." 

she pointed to Anakin. who's face was to die for. 

"whoa, whoa, whoa, there must be some mistake. he's the one that wanted the padawan." 

he pointed to Obi-Wan. 

"no. master Yoda was very specific. I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training." 

she recites with confidence. 

"but that doesn't make any sense-" 

"we'll have to sort this out later. right now we have work to do." 

stopping Anakin mid sentence. 

"oh right." 

Ahsoka piped up. 

"master y/n wanted me to deliver these once I got to you." 

she took the letters from a pouch on her belt. giving them each their respective letters. Anakin opened his reading it over.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letter

Dear little brother, 

Please give Ahsoka a fair chance. she's got a good heart and head on her shoulders. and she's very excited to work with you. so be nice. if you're not, I'll tell Obi-Wan about what happened on xx/xx/xxxx BBY. and don't bother lying to me about it. if you do I'll know. be safe and take care of Ahsoka. I want to see you back in one piece and alive. you understand? good. love you. 

-y/n

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw his eyebrow twitching in irritation grumbling. 

"she's got some nerve." 

I looked over to Obi-Wan who was reading over his.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letter

Dear Obi-Wan,

I've recovered and been discharged from the halls of healing. and have begun my training. I've been working hard on it, and have progressed farther then I thought I would in the amount of time that's passed. I'm almost done with the first part of the base building blocks of it. then will go more into techniques and extending things slowly. maybe even create some more new techniques. I've learned a lot working with libra. it's truly something. don't worry, I'm also staying out of trouble like you asked. also I have a surprise for you. I think you'll find it quite fascinating and useful. please be safe and take care of Anakin as always. 

-yn

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He frowned as he read the last part. I couldn't help but grin at both their reactions. 

"You're toying with them. that isn't very nice." 

libra's voice drifted through my head. 

"maybe a little, but I think it'll be alright. besides I think Obi-Wan will be happy that we can talk to each other for a little bit." 

libra sighed. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. 

"so what did you get in yours?" 

"news of her recovery, that she's doing well and hopes that we are safe. why, what about you?" 

"well wishes and a threat." 

"that doesn't sound like her. she only gets that when someone touches her stuff or-" 

his eyes landed on Ahsoka for a second. who was looking at Anakin expectedly. 

"well that makes sense. you better listen to her, otherwise I fear what may happen to you." 

Obi-Wan's eyes flicked to Ahsoka then back to Anakin. who seemed to understand now. Anakin sighed. 

"I'm gonna go check on things with Rex." 

turning about to leave. 

"you better take her with you." 

Anakin frowned at Obi-Wan but didn't object. instead just continued walking Ahsoka following after him. 

"when do you plan on talking to him." 

"when the time is right." 

"you never answer with a straight answer." 

"I could say the same for you as well libra." 

she huffed. I follow Anakin and Ahsoka.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They came to a stop in front of a makeshift base. clones were milling about. one with blue painted armor walks up to them. 

"general Skywalker." 

"Captain Rex." 

"sir whose the youngling?" 

Ahsoka shifted. looking to captain Rex. 

"I'm master Skywalker's padawan. the name's Ahsoka Tano." 

Rex looked at her skeptically, than turned back to Anakin. 

"Sir I thought that you said you'd never have a padawan." 

"there's been a mix up. the youngling isn't with me." 

"stop calling me that! you're stuck with me Skyguy." 

Rex let out a laugh. covering his mouth with his hand in an attempt to hide it. I couldn't stop my laugh myself. 

"what? don't get snippy with me little one. I'm not even sure you're old enough to be a padawan." 

"maybe not. but master Yoda thinks I am. and master y/n too." 

"yes well, you're not with master Yoda now. and as for master y/n. she should just stay out of this and concentrate on her recovery." 

his voice lowered and sounded a bit sad. and even a little bit of guilt at the last part. I frowned. he shouldn't feel the need to feel guilty over what happened. it was my choice to use my powers. even without fully understanding what would happen. 

"was it your choice though? you were in a desperate situation that time." 

Libra said. 

"it was. but I would do it all over again without a second thought, if it means the people I care for get live another day." 

libra hummed. Anakin's voice snapped me back to the situation at hand. 

"now captain Rex will show you, how a little respect can go a long way." 

Rex straightened up, clearing his throat. 

"ah yes. come with me youngling." 

"padawan..." 

Ahsoka corrected in a irritated voice as she followed Rex. Anakin went over towards the holo table that had a digital layout of a map on it. I could see Obi-Wan walking towards him. but was still a bit far away. 

"perfect." 

I jumped landing right behind him. 

"Obi-Wan." 

he stopped in his tracks, but shook his head and continued walking. 

"Obi-Wan." 

he stopped again. 

"I must be imagining things." 

he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"you're not." 

I placed my glowing hand on his shoulder, allowing him to see me. he blinked. 

"what in the-" 

"shhhhhh!!! not so loud. you're the only one who can hear and see me right now." 

"how?" 

he looked back and forth to see if anyone noticed, his almost heart attack before turning back to me. 

"come with me." 

he said in a low voice. I followed him to an out cropping of crystal rocks that were more secluded. so we could talk more freely, without him looking crazy. I jump up from the ground onto one of the rocks. sit down and look at him. 

"I suppose I should first ask, what's this?" 

he gestured to me. 

"it's one of the first things libra showed me how to do. when we started training. it's like Astro projection, but takes it up a couple levels. I told you I had a surprise for you." 

"won't this put a strain on your body." 

"nope. libra is only teaching and letting me do things that I can actually handle without to much trouble." 

"that's unlike you. usually you do what you want." 

"yeah well... she'd be constantly lecturing me in my own head. and besides being in the halls of healing for so long again, doesn't sound very appealing to me." 

"well at least I don't have to worry about that. can libra hear me right now?" 

"yes." 

"well I hope she continues to look after you. and thank you." 

"he's polite. why can't you follow his example once a while." 

I inwardly sigh. 

"she says she will." 

he nods. 

"so what are you doing here?" 

"I decided, I would observe how Anakin would react to Ahsoka. and make sure he'll give her a fair try. I figured I'd show you my new trick while I was here too. oh yeah, there's a perk in it for you with this also. whenever you want to speak to me or anything. just concentrate on thinking of my force signature and I will hear you. it could come in handy sometime you never know." 

"I'll keep it in mind. I'd prefer, not to have to trouble you though." 

"says the guy that lost communications and supplies. and is struggling to keep the front line together." 

he crossed his arms over his chest frowning. 

"sorry, sorry, anyway changing the topic. I didn't know you put in a request for a new padawan." 

"I didn't." 

"then why the fake the introduction?" 

"before we lost communications a few days ago. I received a transmission from master Yoda explaining that a padawan would be coming and assigned to Anakin. and knowing how he would be stubborn about it, we decided it was best to play that there was a mix up." 

"so master Yoda already decided on his padawan even before asking me to help..." 

"he asked you to help?" 

"well sort of... he was saying that no masters were interested in Ahsoka. so he decided to ask my opinion on who would be a good master for her to learn from. I said Anakin would be a good fit cause they're similar in personality. and thought they would both learn well from one and other." 

"he probably wanted to be sure on the right student. you know how Anakin can be. and you are the best one to ask in terms of both. you know Anakin and every youngling in the temple better than anyone else." 

"I guess.... but it still kinda feels I was left a little out of the loop." 

I sigh. 

"anyway, I'm going to stick around and observe how things go. does it have something to do with what you said in the letter." 

"the letter was insurance, that he'd go through with it and give her a chance." 

"What it say?" 

"that I would know if he didn't give her a fair chance. and if not well... that's a secret." 

"you're not even gonna give me a hint as to what it is." 

"no way. if I did I'd lose my leverage over the situation." 

"so in other words, you're using me in this." 

"I guess you can look at it that way. but I prefer to see it as you helping. besides you don't even have to do anything." 

he sighs tiredly. I grin knowing I won this discussion. 

"oh yeah, don't tell anyone I'm here and about all this." 

I gesture to myself. 

"I wouldn't dream of it." 

"general!" 

a clone came running up to Obi-Wan. 

"general you should see this!"


	42. Chapter 42

Ahsoka, Rex, Anakin, Obi-wan, me and a couple other clones surrounded a holo table, that was projecting a map of the battlefield. 

"great, they have a shield now." 

"the heavy cannons won't be enough to get through that." 

Rex commented. 

"why don't we just take out the shield, if we can't get good ground." 

Ahsoka suggested. 

"easier said, then done." 

Rex comments. 

"well.... I for one agree with her." 

Anakin said clearing his throat slightly and looking away. 

"well maybe you two could tip toe you're in, and blow up the shield." 

"can do! master kenobi. come on master let's go." 

she hopped off of where she was leaning. 

"hey, I'm the one who gives the orders. and snips if we survive this you and I are gonna have a little talk." 

I giggle at how his face looked just like Obi-Wan's when he first started training Anakin. when he would jump into something without thinking. not that he still didn't now. 

"they make quite the pair sir. do you think they'll have a chance?" 

"they better, otherwise we'll all be in trouble." 

I touch Obi-Wan's shoulder. 

'I will follow after them. if they get in too much trouble, I'll intervene and take care of things.'

he nodded. I leapt away following quickly after Anakin and Ahsoka. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin and Ahsoka were hiding behind some rocks, not to far away from the shield. I stood behind them. 

"so what's the plan?" 

"oh, I thought you were the one with the plan." 

"no. I'm the one with enthusiasm! you're the one with experience, which I look forward to learning from." 

"well first we need a plan in order to get to their shield generator." 

"why not go around. outflank them." 

"no. it take too long." 

"sneak through the middle then." 

"impossible. unless you can turn yourself into a droid...." 

'I know that look. he just got an idea...' 

"fine you win. my first lesson will be patient and wait till you think of a plan." 

"well waits over, I have a plan." 

I follow, as they crawl under a crate and crouch in the middle of the road. waiting for the shield to cross over. I stand on the side of the road watching. they made their way through the droids, almost to the shield generator before bumping into a droid-decar. getting up from under the crate, Anakin looked down at Ahsoka. 

"you see what I mean! run!" 

"run?! Jedi don't run!" 

"I said run!" 

Ahsoka began running, her lightsaber in her hand. 

"now stop!" 

"make up your mind!" 

she huffed as she sliced through the rolling droid. Anakin patted some dust off his clothes. 

"good... you take orders well." 

Ahsoka frowned. making their way closer to the generator. I continued to follow at a respectable distance. the generator was much bigger then I expected. they were almost there, stopping just a few yards away. 

"come on!" 

"wait!" 

Anakin hot on her tail. 

"come on, it's right there!" 

suddenly Ahsoka tripped landing on some wires.

"ops." 

"I said wait!" 

suddenly giant droids burst out from under ground. 

"forget the droids! set those charges!" 

Anakin yelled activating his lightsaber. Ahsoka ran for the generator to set the charges. one of the droids noticed her. turning away from Anakin in favor of Ahsoka. she was about to set one of the charges, when the droids arm attempted to smash down on her. quickly jumping out of the way, she activated her lightsaber. cutting the droid in half, than using the force to push it away. it rolled away across the ground. unfortunately hitting more sensory wires, causing more droids to bust from the ground surrounding Anakin. 

"sorry!" 

"who's side are you on anyway?!" 

"setting the charges..." 

she said in a dejected voice. I sighed shaking my head. 

'how many times have I told that girl to be more aware of her surroundings.' 

after she set the last charge, she turned around. Anakin was slowly being backed up close to a wall. the droids were starting to close in. 

"I could use a little help!" 

should I intervene now... I was about to take a step forward, when- 

"skyguy, don't move!" 

I looked to Ahsoka who had her eyes closed. her arms stretched out towards the wall behind him. I noticed the hole in the middle. 

'ah, I see.' 

Anakin looked above him.

"what? no, no, no, no, no!" 

he covered his head crouching down, as the wall came down. effectively smashing all the droids, while missing Anakin. 

"grrr, you could have gotten me killed!" 

"I know what I'm doing!" 

Ahsoka stomped her foot. 

'a bit too risky for my liking, but it did work out.' 

"I had everything completely under control!" 

"I just saved your life!" 

crossing her arms huffing. 

"did you get the charges set." 

"yes." 

"then what are you waiting for." 

they glared at each other, as Ahsoka pressed a button on her arm. setting off the charges, causing the generator to explode. the shield began to recede. Ahsoka sat down on the ground looking somewhat defeated. slumped over in disappointment. Anakin looked at her thinking, sitting down next to her. 

"your reckless little one. you never would have made it as Obi-Wan's padawan. but you might just make it as mine. I see why the archivist sent you my way." his last sentence said with some amusement. he looked down at her a smile crossing his face. she looked at him hopeful. 

"come on, we better get back to the others." 

Anakin got up heading back to base. Ahsoka following quickly after him. 

'awwww.' 

I knew they'd make a good pair. I believe it will be beneficial to them both in learning. 

'now I better go check check on Obi.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ah.' 

the benefit of getting to leave your body, is having your body so light. I can leap far distances and more. 

'don't forget your body's still vulnerable when you're not in it. and you can still get tired easily. you still need more training before you can act this carefree.' 

I sigh. 

'can't you lighten up a little. we're almost finished with building block one of training. that should be something to feel accomplished about.' 

'listen all I'm saying is to-' 

'look there's Obi and master Yoda!' 

I take a leap in their direction, cutting her off before she could start her lecture. I touched down on the spot next to a bruised Obi-Wan. 

'boy you look worse for wear. what happened to you?' 

he looked to me beside him. 

"negotiations." 

'I see. but I figure you said something to get hit.' 

"of course not. I was perfectly civilized." 

'sure.' 

"y/n. rude it is not to greet a friend, is it not?" 

'master, you can see me?' 

"see you, I can not. hear you, I can not. sense your presence, I can. more practice you need in hiding your presence." 

he chuckled. I allowed myself to be seen. pouting. 

"I'll work on it." 

Obi-Wan turned to me. 

"so how did things work out, with Anakin and Ahsoka?" 

"not bad. I have a feeling we'll get our answer, weather or not he's ready in a few minutes." 

"interesting this will be to see." 

"if it's all the same with you guys, I think I'll disappear when I sense their close." 

"are you still staying to see how it ends?" 

"of course. I just think it's better that I stay hidden though. we won't want him freaking out over thinking I'm some sort of ghost or something." 

"yes, cause yo certainly fit the category of something like that." 

I slap the back of his head. as Obi-Wan was massaging the back of his head, I notice two small figures on the horizon walking this way. 

"looks like their back. don't tell them I'm or ever was here." 

"as you wish."


End file.
